


3# ANTI-SKILL + JUDGMENT: WHERE WE STAND?

by san_wonju



Series: A CERTAIN UNKNOWN PLEDGE THE CROSS LINKER / TO ARU MICHI NO SEIYAKU THE CROSS LINKER [4]
Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, F/M, Gen, Mystery, Other, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/san_wonju/pseuds/san_wonju
Summary: Anti-Skill and Judgment wardens met up with their head chiefs and the three Judgment members. Misaki and Shirai met up with several people but then ran to some people they avoid?! Some people who scarier than Level 5s were closer to her than what Misaki thought. Some truths could be seen if you wanted to see them.
Relationships: Konori Mii/Yanagisako Aomi, Shirai Kuroko/Shokuhou Misaki
Series: A CERTAIN UNKNOWN PLEDGE THE CROSS LINKER / TO ARU MICHI NO SEIYAKU THE CROSS LINKER [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	3# ANTI-SKILL + JUDGMENT: WHERE WE STAND?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, welcome back. Sorry for the late update. Please enjoy this chapter in the meantime. I’m bad at writing a summary, by the way, so bear with it. As usual, sorry for the mistype and error. This one’s a longer chapter than before. Let’s just go down to the story.

\-- Main Branch Complex, meeting room, 55 minutes before sunrise --

Everyone sat on their seats around the giant table which was split into two colors, black and white. At black side was Anti-Skill wardens and their head chief. Wearing blue and white military outfits. At another side was Judgment wardens and their head chief. Wearing green and white military outfits. Garnet wore a white with red linings, half face mask which covering her nose up to her forehead and only her mouth, cheeks, and eyes could be seen. A black cat from yesterday rested on her head, on her long silky straight crimson hair. Her eyes glowed in bloody crimson, making everyone in that room scared of her presence while Neon sweated a bit by the tension right beside him. His eyes looked away from Garnet who clearly not liked what had happened between the two sides and her mood was sour and bitter. Konori, Shirai, and Aomi sat between Judgment and Anti-Skill with 2 empty seats at each sides calmly as a heavy tension coming out from them as well. Especially Shirai who held Konori’s right hand and Aomi’s left hand while eyes looked down as her mind off somewhere. She was worried about Misaki but she had to do this secret meeting for both sides as both Judgment and Anti-Skill were her outer cycle and she couldn’t put Misaki in that kind of situation as she knew that would make Misaki sick as Misaki was a stronger telepath than telepaths in that room. With that, she lifted up her face and looked straight at Neon and Garnet, the head chiefs. The parts of her inner cycle along with Hexa, her guardians (Konori and Aomi), her Apprehend Skill team (not including Rigel as she had disliked him from the start but kept quiet about it), Uiharu, and Misaki. However, there were one warden from each sides who staying calm with closed eyes. A boy and a girl who were forced to be awake at such hour. The sun not even come out yet but they all there, awake with a cup of hot black coffee in front of them.

“Today, I call upon all of you under the state of secret order to here to talk about what happens between the two sides. We are a coin of Justice who face different direction but stand back to back. Anti-Skill and Judgment. We are in the same union cycle to seek, protect, and tend to Justice not only for us but also for anyone around us. Equal Justice. I’m Judgment Head Chief, Garnet. And also, the number 1 of Judgment. Judgment is my home and Anti-Skill is my family. Let’s begin our meeting by introducing ourselves since we have new participants here... Starts by numbers from Judgment to Anti-Skill wardens then the three Judgment officers to youngest one. Stand up and state yourself!” Garnet (<30 years old) said it loud and clear, filling up that room with her deep and low toned voice as she showing her seriousness.

“Yes, Milady!” They all said in sync except Konori and Aomi who got a bit startled by that while Shirai kept quiet as she had used to it as this wasn’t her 1st secret meeting.

“The top 4 from Judgment’s here! Topaz! One of Judgment wardens” A man with long cream brown hair and pale yellow eyes, Topaz (25 years old) stood up then sat down.

“Top 5 Judgment warden. Cygnus’s here” A younger man (18 years old) with green eyes and grey to white hair stated while stood up with tired eyes then sat down.

“Number 6 in Judgment, the warden. This’s Spica” A young lady (23 years old) said with her odd eyes (green at left and black at right) and medium wavy black hair stated, standing up elegantly then sitting back.

“The 7 of Judgment wardens, Cyro. Cygnus’s twin brother, the younger one” A man (18 years old) resembled Cygnus said but his right eyes had bandaged by black bandage and his hair is darker grey, standing up with unhappy face then sitting on his seat quietly.

“Ruby the 8 Judgment wardens. Available for meeting today” A lady (20 years old) with medium straight reddish brown hair and ruby eyes stood up then sat back.

“Alexis the number 9 in Judgment wardens is here” A grey silver haired man (15 years old) with grey eyes stood up while holding a metallic cane with his name on it, looked straight at nothing.

_He’s blind!?_

Konori was surprised except Shirai. Aomi looked away as she already knew him from Shirai and had talked to him several times.

“Don’t mind my eyes. I don’t need eyes to see the world” Alexis sat down and they got surprised by that.

“Olivia the last Judgment warden is here. My tongue is broken so don’t ask me to make spicy food. I can’t taste it and you may upset your stomach later” Olivia (27 years old), the lady with green hair and eyes stood up and they got shocked to hear her statements while Garnet and Neon faced away as they had accidentally fallen as her broken tongue’s victims.

_Broken food taster!_

They mostly thought except Shirai who stayed calm as she could withstand bad taste in her tongue by ignoring it.

“Ahem. I’m Neon, the head chief of Anti-Skill and also the current 1st seat. Anti-Skill is my fort and Judgment is my family” Neon (30 years old) closed his blue eyes tightly as he stood up while his navy hair emitted a bit of blue neon lightning with big bandage around his stomach, he was holding up his pain then sitting back carefully.

_Is he alright?! His bandage turns a bit red just now!_

They all sweated cold sweat as they saw red stain appeared in those white bandage and Shirai sighed while Aomi and Konori smiled dryly as they knew what had happened to him.

“Neon. You don’t have to stand up” Garnet smiled angrily, not liked his careless action and Neon blushed slightly as he knew Garnet still cared about his well being.

“I only heal slower than usual. It’s alright. I won’t die because of this” Neon said calmly, holding his pain and Garnet sighed.

“Don’t go back on your own words and die later” Garnet said and Neon looked away with flushed face.

“Y-Yes” Neon said and the young lady beside him stood up.

“The 4th seat Anti-Skill’s here. Carnelia, Anti-Skill warden” Carnelia (17 years old), the lady who had pale orange eyes, and pale yellow long hair tied in left side ponytail stated then sat back and the next to her stood up.

“Number 5 in Anti-Skill, Sirius the warden is here” Sirius (26 years old), a man with black silky hair and black eyes said then sat again.

“I’m Draco the 6th in Anti-Skill warden” Draco (20 years old), a platinum blonde man with violet eyes stood up then sat back.

“Balt, the top 7 Anti-Skill and warden’s here” Balt (22 years old) a man who had dark orange eyes and hair stood up and soon sat again.

“Anti-Skill warden and the 8th seat’s here, Chrome” Chrome (28 years old) had the biggest muscles than the rest men and had odd eyes with transparent red halo at the middle, his left eye was yellow while the another eye was light green and his hair was pale brown.

_What a particular eyes. Are they real?_

Konori and Aomi thought the same then Chrome sat on his seat again.

“Sagi the seat 9 is here, Anti-Skill warden” Sagi (19 years old) stood up, her pink eyes looked calm and her long purple hair being tied in braided and low ponytail then sat back.

“Aqua the last warden in Anti-Skill is here, I’m the number 10” Aqua (18 years old), a lady with cyan eyes and shoulder length green lime hair stood up then sat again.

“I’m Konori Mii, chief of Judgment 177th Branch. Kurone Shirai’s guardian and supervisor is here” Konori stood up while trying to look as calm as possible then sat back.

_So, this is Judgment Supervisor? She reminds me of my scary teacher._

The wardens thought as they remained calm except Alexis who smiled softly as he couldn’t see anyone.

“A current sole member from Judgment 177th Branch and Kurone Shirai’s another guardian is here as well, Yanagisako Aomi” Aomi stood up and they got shocked to hear her full name except the head chiefs and Shirai while Konori got confused to see their reactions.

_Ya... Ya... Yanagisako!!? What’s someone from one family branch of Yanagi family doing here as Judgment?!_

The wardens except Alexis and Carnelia were so confused and so shocked as they sweated cold sweat.

_Why they look so shocked? Is Aomi being the sole member in my branch shocking them that much?_

Konori not understand their reactions and not know anything about Yanagi family and one of Yanagi branch family, Yanagisako family.

_Aomi-san’s family name sure being known well here since we already know about her family problem. However, looks like one person not know about it yet while Shirai doesn’t care with the matter. Even the one in the said matter ignoring the whole problem. Garnet and even Shirai like Aomi-san a lot so I can’t against it. Furthermore, I’m not sure if I can win against her. Konori-san being in good term with her is also a mystery. Still... Is it gonna be okay for Aomi-san to be here?_

Neon sighed and finally, Shirai stood up while Aomi still standing.

“I’m Judgment Ace and Pride. Kurone Shirai. Let’s start our family talk so we can deal with our matter soon” Shirai stated calmly while kept holding her guardians hands gently, surprising everyone while Aomi and Konori smiled at her.

“Very well. Let’s start with the matter bit by bit to avoid misunderstanding. Konori-san, Shirai-san, and Aomi-san. Please tells the reports about the matters. Start from Konori-san, as the victim of Judgment Cage case and as officer in Acidic Prime case. Shirai-san will tell the cases linked to those cases, and Aomi-san... I know you have some things to tell to us as well. Do it one by one, okay? Some of us isn’t good at hearing here and we aren’t recording this meeting since it’s secret. Now, speak up as clear as you will, Chief Konori” Garnet stated and so the secret meeting began with Konori standing up and stating her reports.

\-- special ward 20 minutes before sunrise --

Misaki was sitting on the bed alone as Heaven Canceller had left her as he had to check on several patients while her Judgment friends still out for their 1st secret meeting in the Main Branch Office except Shirai who had been in several secret meetings about her since she entered that building for the 1st time. Misaki remembered what Heaven Canceller had told her in his mind as he guided her inside his memories about Shirai. The memories of his 1st meeting with Shirai whose age still 8 years old in Shirai’s secret room. The memories of him keeping Shirai under his care and watch. From there Misaki knew more things about Shirai and some people around her. To summary it:

  1. Shirai was born on 28th December, right at midnight, inside some building where Neon, Ara, Beryl, Orion, and Rigel found Garnet and Shirai in Garnet’s arms when Garnet had gotten kidnapped by unknown people and had been missing for a year which was the case that Garnet kept by herself as there were some people had died around Garnet and Shirai as something or someone had massacred those people in less than a minute, some minutes before their arrival at there. They found Garnet holding Shirai who just born some minutes earlier but they didn’t know who was her real parents as Garnet didn’t tell them anything and only crying while hugging Shirai. Heaven Canceller knew this from Ara.
  2. Shirai was being kept in an orphanage outside of Academy City after she was found until she reached 3 years old and went to Academy City as Garnet adopting her officially but while Garnet’s friend who worked in that orphanage and the one who kept watch on Shirai while Shirai raised in that orphanage, an electromancer level 4, ****Takane Saga**** taking Shirai to Academy City by his car, on the road inside a forest, their car got attacked and the car crashed which was when Shirai being taken by whoever killed Saga as only Saga’s broken corpse being found inside the crashed car where a big stone had fallen on it. Garnet told this to Heaven Canceller, Ara, Beryl, Orion, Neon, and Rigel after they found Shirai back and only knew that Garnet overused her ability to find Shirai which was the cause of why her body became weaker. She had searched for Shirai for 5 years and maybe more using her ability, manipulating sunlight as her eyes as she looked for Shirai around the world without resting properly.
  3. Garnet, Neon, Orion, Ara, Beryl, and Rigel found Shirai after hearing a loud boom not far from where they stood in the rocky wasteland at Academy City, in an area of unbreakable stones then saw Shirai lay on the pile of stone crumbles with underground stone cave had been blasted cleanly under that pile. Shirai was around 8 to 9 years old and only wore black shirt and black pants without shoes or undergarments as she severely wounded and even coughed out some blood. This happened around 3 years ago, which was the case that Shirai refused to talk about as she acted like she didn’t know anything including talking. Feigning innocent and mindless.
  4. Heaven Canceller checked Shirai’s wounds and found out that Shirai had been imprisoned as she was being kept as a living livestock as she was found with her body had been sliced in bite sizes for unknown times. Her tongue had been cut as well as her fingers, and ears. Only Shirai’s face, neck, and private lower body parts were left untouched. However, Shirai was injured gravely and even some of her bones could be seen under her shirt as even her chest and stomach had been sliced worse. Not just that, Shirai had been drugged by some strong pain killer injection while being kept alive without eating or drinking anything as her stomach was empty as her eyes but she looked so calm as she was still in a daze state. This was the lead to Heaven Canceller met Shirai for the 1st time inside a secret room in The Main Branch Office after Orion called him to come to save the wounded girl. Heaven was so shocked when he lifted up her shirt to check her wound and almost threw up as he had seen it with his own eyes. This was one of many reasons he didn’t wanna see Shirai without clothes on as he didn’t wanna remember her 1st injuries.
  5. Heaven Canceller created a capsule to keep Shirai alive and let Shirai drowned in her own blood as he couldn’t stop her bleeding then found out about the black blood which had an ability to regrow the lost body parts on Shirai but somehow the black blood couldn’t heal Shirai’s wounds which was the reason of him creating some new medicines to help Shirai healed faster. He saw the blood inside the capsule turned into black after he infusing some oxygen into that blood. As he couldn’t analyze Shirai’s blood and brain, he decided to keep quiet about this as he didn’t know what else the black blood could do. Shirai was sleeping inside this capsule for a month and Heaven Canceller decided to open the capsule after Shirai woke up by herself. Heaven Canceller then saw the black blood evaporated like alcohol when he opened the capsule. Showing that Shirai still not yet healed fully as her body still wounded and so Heaven Canceller used his new medicines on Shirai which was the spray and the cream medicines. He asked Ara and Beryl to apply the medicines on Shirai’s wounds as Shirai couldn’t move her body yet and he didn’t wanna touch her as he had a thought that he would commit a crime if he touched her and he couldn’t stand seeing her wounds. This was when Shirai had bandages on her and the start point of her recovery as well as the new routine for Ara and Beryl that they had to do once daily. Garnet was being kept inside a sleeping capsule to recover herself in the meantime as her body got nutrients and water from infusion set on her in the meantime.
  6. Shirai learned to move her body bit by bit from trying to move her fingers to trying to walk to the door after she got moved back to her secret room and being kept on the bed. Ever since she woke up and got bandaged for the 1st time, Shirai had tried moving her body without rest for more than a week in secret. She managed to get off from her bed then walked a bit to the door just in the half month. She failed and fell to the floor after one step though and Orion was the one who found her already lying on the floor. This was when Orion and Beryl taking roles to support Shirai to walk in that room. Shirai could walk after 5 days training without rest with no one knowing and surprising everyone as she had left her room and was found standing inside the secret gym, looking at the starry night sky from the transparent glass roof. Heaven Canceller happened to see this along with the everyone except Garnet who still asleep. From this point Rigel asked to be her trainer but Garnet who happened to be awake picked Beryl and Orion to train Shirai’s body which was the start of Shirai’s special physical training for a month. They found out that Shirai slept under her bed and tried to fix this habit but failed as Shirai would sleep under her bed or even under the table in her room which made them confused. They also found out how picky Shirai about foods, drinks, and clothing. She would throw the foods/drinks/clothes somewhere if she disliked it. Ara brought fruits and a glass of warm chocolate milk for her as Heaven Canceller suggested and she kept giving her that for her meals, 5 times daily. Beryl and Garnet sewed some hoodies and pants for Shirai to wear as they did found her in that simple getup but added the hood for her which Shirai let them to put on her without resisting them. They only found out that Shirai didn’t sleep unless she drifted to sleep or fainted when they checked the recorded videos from secret security cameras inside Shirai’s room. They tried to read some story books for her to make her sleep while Heaven Canceller and Beryl talked to her until she slept. Shirai bathed by herself within Garnet’s watch as they went into the bath together in the progress to reconnect their bonds as mother and daughter. Heaven Canceller tried to make better spray and cream medicines for Shirai’s wounds in the meantime while kept her health and wound in check. All these happened in a month and 10 days.
  7. Shirai started to lock herself in her room and only let Ara, Beryl, Garnet, and Heaven Canceller to enter her room and see her in person. Her wounds still not healed and Heaven Canceller suggested Garnet to ask some elementary schools to teach Shirai in her room as Shirai didn’t talk to them yet and acted like she knew nothing about everything even though her age almost 10 years old. It was hard but Garnet managed to get Shirai enrolled into ****Kagami Elementary School**** and the principal of that school, ****Yukio Rei**** came in person to teach Shirai in her room daily for an hour and for 3 hours on Sunday. He taught Shirai from 1st grade to 6th grade within 2 years only and told them that Shirai could talk and write just fine even before he taught her which shocking them after a year and 3 months teaching her. He had analyzed how good Shirai at communicating and socializing then found out that Shirai was so mature and so calm despite her age. She had been so quick at learning and even so good at making connection with other beings as she was so loved by animals as some animals like crows and cats did come to her to give her fresh fruits. This was when they tried to have a chat with her and learned somethings about her. Becoming closer to her without noticing it and finding out how off Shirai could be but seeing it as cute side of her unchanged calmness with no ends.
  8. Shirai went on rampage and managed to create complete black sphere using her own black blood as herself being kept inside it when they ran a test on her inside testing room which happened 2 months after Shirai enrolled into elementary school. Heaven Canceller and all of the top 10 from Anti-Skill and Judgment were inside the testing room with Shirai in the middle. They scanned her brain for the 43 times and got an error as the result, again. It was a week after they tested her physical ability and confirmed how athletic her body had been as she trained her body more than her brain and mentality. Unfortunately, two telepaths from Anti-Skill tried to get into her mind to check her brain directly as they had been so annoyed to see the result of her brain scanning which made Shirai showed her real anger to them for the 1st time. She unleashed her black blood from her wounds in front of them for the 1st time and knocked them all to the wall hardly except Garnet who was clearly got avoided by those black blood as she was standing in shock as Shirai always looked calm with nothing inside her eyes along this time even when she refused some things by throwing it away. In a short time, they lying on the ground weakly and some even got their bones broke. Beryl, Ara, Orion, and Rigel tried to stop her by creating a combined shield around that black sphere but failed as some of black blood strings stabbed through it. Breaking the shield easily and stabbing them except Garnet then pulling them closer to the black sphere which acting like black hole. Sucking and destroying anything without leaving any traces. They almost died but Garnet stopped her before they got sucked into the black sphere. Garnet created some hands of her light to stop that black blood by grabbing those and so they fell down as the black blood releasing them then going back into the black sphere. Soon, Garnet used those hands of light to wrap the black sphere and used all of her strength to suppress it. Beryl, Ara, Orion, and Rigel helped her by recreating their combined shield and trying their best to keep the shield stayed in one piece. Garnet calmed her down by saying some things to Shirai as they kept trying to apprehend her rampage and soon, Shirai’s black blood returned back inside her and the black sphere begone. Garnet used her hands of light to pull Shirai back to her arms, holding her in a warm embrace and Shirai’s eyes which were black turned to the same color as her hair again then drifted to sleep. From this incident, they learned to not try to make Shirai snapped and the telepaths learned to not use their power on her anymore. They found out that Shirai was losing her mind when going on rampage too as they saw her slept right away after being her normal self. This was when Neon and Garnet created Apprehend Skill for Shirai as they all knew how bad it was when Shirai lost her mind and went on rampage. When Shirai woke up Heaven Canceller tested her mentality and confirmed that Shirai had anger and hatred from the beginning. This was when Shirai developed a sense of responsibility and a feeling of to do everything by her own as she had a sense of distrust from this case. A day after the 1st rampage and Apprehend Skill being created, Garnet gave Shirai a paper to be Judgment Officer while Neon gave a paper to Shirai to be Anti-Skill Officer after telling her about Apprehend Skill and how they wanted her to learn something else beside school stuffs. This was when Shirai became Judgment Officer officially but not yet announced as she had to train and get better before the announcement. Shirai got trained by her usual trainers, Orion and Beryl within Heaven Canceller and Garnet’s watch as she kept studying for her school and Ara fed her while helping Heaven Canceller to treat her. This was how the rumor about a mummy in the Main Branch Complex’s special training room came from as some other Judgment and Anti-Skill Officers happened to see Shirai training by herself in there while Orion and Beryl were busy with somethings. Shirai was in full bandage and wore white shirt and pants whenever she trained there which was the cause of the rumor. This became a habit for Shirai while being kept as a secret inside the Main Branch Complex. She spent more times in the training room in this period and had been caught sleeping on the floor at there a lot of times which made Beryl busier by picking her up and tucking her into her bed as Garnet didn’t have enough strength to carry Shirai and she had to hide herself from Shirai as her health not yet in a good state. Garnet didn’t tell Shirai about herself worked in Judgment and just told her she was busy with her business which Shirai accepted right away and the start of their handwritten letter exchanges with Ara as their connector and a writer for Shirai. Ara talked to Shirai about what she wrote in her stead to reply Garnet’s letter and Shirai would take the letter if she wanted that to be sent but she would throw it away if she didn’t like what Ara wrote in her stead. Luckily, Ara had good sense on what Shirai wanted to say to her mother on the letter so Shirai never threw the letter. Shirai learned how people write from observing Ara who wrote for her quietly. Ara’s handwrite was neat, pretty, so clear, and so clean like Garnet’s. But Ara’s a romantic writer which was why the letter she wrote was filled by tender loves and Garnet knew that Ara was the one who wrote in Shirai’s stead. The letter Shirai wrote by herself wasn’t showing much emotions and more like a report of what she found as weird or interesting which was clearly different from what Garnet and Ara expected. But Shirai drew behind the letter she wrote and it was what made them broke into smile. Apparently, Shirai drew cute things, a cat’s odd sleeping pose plus Orion who blushed when Beryl slept next to him on the couch and leaned to him comfortably. This was how Heaven Canceller knew about the love matters about the 6 of them as Shirai drew it behind the letter as Garnet would scan the drawings from Shirai then sent it to his email happily. Garnet not notice that Rigel and Neon loved her romantically even though Shirai had drawn some of those love gestures the two men had to Garnet.
  9. Shirai created ring whistle along with ring alerts, a day after Apprehend Skill team created and gifted the ring alerts to them. This made everyone confused as they didn’t know when and how Shirai created those. However, as she was wounded, Shirai didn’t wear her ring whistle and only keep it on the drawer near her bed. The hidden cameras didn’t show them anything strange from what Shirai did so they got no clue at all and Shirai wouldn’t tell them anything as she kept quiet and they couldn’t dare to push her for the answer as they were badly traumatized by her anger and not yet know she wasn’t mute.
  10. Shirai used teleport for the 1st when a robot spy broke into her secret room. This happened a week after Konori became her supervisor and came to see her. Shirai teleported the white board which was used to help her studying to cut the robot into two, breaking it while hiding under her bed. She cut it right at where the power source and the intel chip (machine’s brain in simple words) were, destroying those and making a loud boom which made everyone ran into her room and found her hiding under her bed with a big pillow as her shield. Konori was visiting her and this was when Shirai got scanned again in the examination room. They got a result about her esper ability name and level but as exchange, the machine shone for some short seconds then exploded and they got caught in it except Shirai who had escaped to under the bed using teleport by teleporting the bed over her body so she dropped to the floor and the bed fell back to its place while Konori got protected by some kind of invisible shield as she covered her eyes by her hands and not got hurt by the explosion while clearly getting caught in it. Actually, Aomi used her ability to be invisible as she wanted to see where her bestie went recently and used her ability to protect herself and Konori from that explosion by hugging Konori so her invisible shields protected them, resulting in Konori only got some smokes and dusts covered her. It was a clear disaster and Heaven Canceller got himself hospitalized along with Orion, Rigel, and Neon as they didn’t react fast enough to shield themselves as Beryl didn’t create her ice barrier on time to shield her and Ara so they got hospitalized as well in the emergency room inside that building with Heaven Canceller as their doctor as well as the doctor for himself. Garnet stayed in her office and saw the whole thing from her computer screen while smiling nervously as the cause of that explosion was clearly her daughter, Shirai. They noting this as a bad luck and a good luck coming in the same time. Aomi left soon after done protecting Konori as she knew Konori would call her so she didn’t see Shirai who hid under the bed. This led Konori to teach Shirai about what she had to do and what she had to not do. Right after a month of Konori and Shirai’s 1st meeting, Heaven Canceller suggested Shirai to move and live with Konori in Konori’s place where Aomi also lived in there as it was their boarding house of their middle school. This was the reason as to why Shirai lived with Konori and Aomi for her to learn about the cause and effect of what she doing to people around her. Even so, Beryl was against it as there was no guarantee that Konori could protect Shirai in her place which led Konori to fight against Beryl with everyone and even Shirai watched their match. Beryl lost to Konori after Konori broke her ice barrier and sword with heavy punches and kicks, using secret techniques which she learned from her deceased grandparents who raised her like their own daughter since Konori had lost her father from a car accident when was 5 years old and lost her mother who had poor health after losing Konori’s father next week after her father’s death. The battle lasted for a tight 9 minutes and felt so long as Konori had trouble against Beryl’s ices. Konori used her clairvoyance to see the weak points from those ice and hit right at there which the key of her to her victory. Beryl didn’t say it clearly, but she admired her strong will and strength. This was why Shirai said Konori fought like a bear and this was how Shirai learned about heavy martial arts and sword arts. She had grasped those just by watching and listening their battle without actual training. Shirai not yet healed and still bandaged like usual around this period and her eyes had turned more into red as well as her brownish red hair which also turned redder a bit.
  11. Aomi joined Judgment a week after Konori introduced Shirai to her. She joined within the recommendation letter from Heaven Canceller after using her ability on him. She locked his memories about Shirai and Konori then hid those so no one could get any informations about them from his brain by using her special black key card on him. She kissing the card before putting it on Heaven Canceller’s forehead right after she spotted him in his office and dashed to put the card on him then told him to write her a letter to help her joined Judgment. But as she joined Judgment, Ara asked her to fight her to see how good she was without Konori knowing when Aomi was taking Shirai to Heaven Canceller to check Shirai’s condition as Ara knew about Aomi from Garnet and asked why Garnet accepted her into Judgment without even checking on her like how Garnet had observed Konori for a week in secret before offering her to join Judgment. Garnet only smiled and so Ara went to see Aomi in person. Heaven Canceller didn’t expect Ara to ask that and Shirai told Ara to not fight against Aomi which shocking them all. This made them confused but Aomi smiled and hugged Shirai happily then stared at Ara. Aomi told Shirai to wait with Heaven Canceller and told her that she needed to talk to Ara on the roof. Shirai obeyed her and so Aomi and Ara went to the roof. Heaven Canceller was worried and so he watched over them from his security cameras with Shirai sat on the empty bed at there calmly. Ignoring it by reading some books from Heaven Canceller’s bookcase quietly while laying on her stomach on that bed. It was odd but after Heaven Canceller saw Ara threw her giant ball to Aomi then they found her untouched, he knew why Shirai asked Ara to not fight against Aomi. Aomi had some kind of invisible shields protecting her and so Ara used her flame sword to attack Aomi directly but Aomi won by default as some rainbow light blades suddenly appeared around Ara, stopping her as Aomi smiling softly at her with those blades pointing at Ara. Ara admitted her defeat and the blades faded away. They returned back and Shirai put back the books to its place as she stood beside Aomi again and held her hand. Aomi and Shirai left then Ara sighed and Heaven Canceller cheered her up. Not just that, some days after that, Heaven Canceller saw Aomi walked hand in hand with Shirai as they just done their evening shopping in a certain convenience store and heard their conversation as they walked near the park where Heaven Canceller was enjoying his evening around there to see some kids from his hospital. Whoever seeing how close they were would think the same thought as him when he saw them like that. Aomi had more motherly aura than a real mother had. In this case, Aomi had the same aura as Shirai’s mother, Garnet but hers was stronger as she was closer to Shirai than Garnet. Also, Aomi knew better on how to handle Shirai as Shirai didn’t even try to resist her which was a good mystery for him.
  12. Shirai only had one friend and it was Uiharu whom Shirai met in her 1st training camp in the Judgment Training Ground ever since she joined Judgment. Heaven Canceller saw Shirai helped and supported Uiharu while ignoring what people talked about them. Shirai even told him about the 1st friend she made and it was a warm chatting between clueless granddaughter and friendly grandfather. Shirai developed a sense of friendship from this point and had Aomi and Konori taught her about friendship and team works. Shirai developed anger for someone else as she got angry when someone doing bad thing to Uiharu and had a sense of what best to do from Aomi became sharper. Unexpectedly, Aomi and Konori managed to make Shirai could do the best without really hurting anyone even though, they failed to teach her about care, pity, and guilty. Shirai not even has worries and loves even though she could tell someone’s feelings by seeing them in single glance.
  13. Shirai added more restraints on her after the bank robbery incident and felt bad for making people cried for the 1st time. She managed to ignore her anger and developed a sense to soothe people even though there was no cares in it yet. She only started to develop some protective nature after Konori got kidnapped and found a way to release her anger without really hurting people. At least she did hold back when hitting people more than before and Aomi taught her about tolerance and so Shirai got angry harder than before. She wouldn’t get snapped easily as before and learned about patience a lot. Aomi told Heaven Canceller that Shirai could cook and doing house chores like professional in her 3rd meeting with the doctor, stunning him as he not seeing it coming. Eventually, he found out that Aomi was so good at both cooking and house chores from Konori and had a thought that Aomi had taught Shirai. The truth was still a mystery tho.
  14. After what happened to her and Misaki in the hijacked cafe and Acidic Prime cases, Shirai developed some things in the same time but she not yet understand what. She talked to Aomi when Konori still asleep and Aomi smiled to her while Heaven Canceller listened to them from behind the door. Aomi taught her about those new feelings and Shirai looked at her hands confusedly. She had indeed, developing care and worry for Misaki then Konori woke up. Unluckily Shirai not yet understand why she developed those. They talked about it and Shirai got some tips and tricks from Aomi while Konori gave some advices to her about how to care someone in a certain relationships and in general. Heaven Canceller joined in their chatting as he entered the room then told Shirai about trusting people and how to handle her worry as he knew Shirai needed those. They talked with Shirai happily then Heaven Canceller left to let them got ready for their meeting and that was the end of the trip inside his memories.



Not just that, Heaven Canceller told Misaki about his little friends, Judgment and Anti-Skill which as Misaki suspected were founded by Heaven Canceller himself to hide some people who actually gemstones and he didn’t help to build Academy City for Aleister Crowley’s safety but for his gemstones. He told Misaki that he did created those forces to keep some gemstones in secret but not hiding them as they were already hidden gems. He told her about gems secret (those types of gems and their difference with espers and magicians) and told her that Garnet was indeed a pure gems, The Sacred Light which had been passed down by her great grandfather who was the 1st Judgment member and the 1st Judgement Pride plus the 1st Judgment Head Chief, the man whom he called as an urban legend hero who died to cut the evil cycle within his Bright Flames of Justice. ****Murasama Akano**** was his name, the strongest pyromancer who burned the evil and lighted up the right path. But he died like a flame burned out. He was happy to have his own family and was happy to be able to see his grandchildren but he died before Garnet and Ara even got born. Ara had some of his remnants as she held his flames but its light was weaker while Garnet held the light which too strong for her body, pulling down her health each time she overused it but not killing her. Only made her over exhausted. Heaven Canceller also told Misaki that Shirai was an unknown entity as both of her DNA and RNA couldn’t even get analyzed as her whole body and mind couldn’t even get scanned. He told her his thought about Shirai’s black blood which might have its own mind and said it was possible that Shirai was her own black blood that Misaki found the later as something interesting as it did rush back into Shirai’s body when Misaki yelled out Shirai’s name. But the idea of Shirai was actually her own black blood felt a bit off for Misaki. Despite those informations she got from Heaven Canceller, she got some photos of Shirai from him as their friendship token before he left her to check on his other patients. 1st photo was Shirai stood with some kitten clinging on her. One kitty on her head, back, stomach, and on for each of her shoulders, arms, and legs clinging to her clothes. She looked like she stood inside some cafe before a window with rose flowers around it and clearly ignored those kitten as her eyes were showing no feelings as those eyes looked at the camera calmly. Her hair was tied in twintails like usual as she wore her favorite Judgment outfits. Someone from that cafe took that photo as an exchange for helping her to get those kitten let go of her and Heaven Canceller got the photo from that person through email 9 days before the bank robbery case. 2nd photo was Shirai sitting on Aomi’s laps while Aomi hugging her as she sitting on a bench, under a tree. It was taken when Shirai’s body still bandaged and her hood wasn’t on her head with her shorter hair than the 1st photo was untied with bangs not split in two at middle, covering her forehead neatly. They were looking at butterflies which flying in front of them as there was some flowers bed before them and Shirai stared at those butterflies flatly as she despised them while Aomi stared at those butterflies with blue face as if she saw something so gross in front of her. Looked like Shirai’s opinion about insects was influenced by Aomi who clearly saw insects as something disgusting and the photo was taken by Konori in secret when she wanted to pick them up from the hospital. 3rd photo was Shirai sitting on Konori’s shoulders while they were in front of the giant aquarium, looking at the fishes swimming around inside the aquarium with full focus while Aomi standing before Konori as Konori hugging her from behind with arms around Aomi’s waist and Aomi holding Shirai’s hands. Shirai hair was shorter than the previous photo with bangs like Aomi’s and her hair just reached her shoulder. She had more bandages than the two photos as her ears got bandaged across her face with clothes matching the older girls, blue outfits with fishes pattern pants and hoodie. The photo was taken by Heaven Canceller as he was the one who took them to there by his car in a certain weekend. 4th photo was a photo of Garnet hugged Shirai who was almost fully bandaged and still smaller as she was still 8 years old with shorter hair that made her looked like a boy. It was an old photo after Shirai got bandaged for the 1st time and Garnet picked her up into a warm hug with Shirai looked at her calmly while being hugged by Garnet who smiling happily. A really heartwarming photo if one had to say. The last one was Shirai standing with Konori standing beside her and holding Konori’s right hand. A photo when Konori being announced as Shirai’s supervisor, the 1st supervisor in Judgment in front of all chiefs in Judgment and all captains in Anti-Skill. It was inside a big aula somewhere and Shirai wore the uniform of her elementary school along with her Judgment armband. Unlike the rest photos which showing her in black hoodie and pants. Her uniform was a shirt, a blazer with her school crest at left and two gold medals above it along with rainbow medal between the two gold medals, a pants with one pocket at left, a double belt, and military boots in black color while her vest and fingerless gloves with her name in black, military hat with her school crest, tie, and high knee socks in grey color. Meanwhile Konori wore her middle school uniform which was a black sailor uniform with grey linings, and red tied ribbon plus her Judgment armband. They looked straight at the camera calmly. Shirai wasn’t bandaged and her hair not being tied. Misaki looked at those photos and the last one stole most of her attentions. She knew about an elementary school with military getup but never really seen some kids wore that since it was a very isolated school which only accepted special children with special needs but not child errors. Both Konori and Shirai looked so cool in their school uniforms and she could see how much Shirai took after Konori. Like a daughter took after her father as Konori looked somewhat boyish with her short hair.

_I must stop thinking about it. They just happen to look alike in some ways and share some similar personalities. Time to save these before Shirai-san comes back._

Misaki took her bag and wrapped those photos with her handkerchief, keeping it inside her bag carefully and recalled how much Shirai took after Aomi as well.

_Aomi-san only happens to resemble Garnet-san. They have different eyes, different personalities, different abilities, and different body strength. They aren’t the same person._

Misaki closed her bag as she kept her mind in track then put back her bag on the drawer and looked at the clock. It had been 15 minutes and Shirai not returned yet. Heaven Canceller had said that Shirai would return in half hour or so while Konori and Aomi would be busy with something at somewhere. Misaki wanted to ask what the older girls would be busy about but Heaven Canceller noticed her that Garnet had some rewards for her, Shirai, Aomi, and Konori which surprising her. She never get rewarded or thanked. She knew she was the smartest student in her year but never once really got rewarded for that as the most honors went to Mikoto. She did help people from shadow so no one ever thanked her. The gratitudes wouldn’t come to someone marked as a wicked person like her. She knew and yet, she had some people who gave her some gratitudes. Her new friends from Judgment and Anti-Skill, Konori, Aomi, Neon, Garnet, Heaven Canceller, and Shirai. She experienced something she had never imagined ever since her 1st meeting with Shirai and it wasn’t a good, calm, and peaceful encounter. But that was how they knew each other. As if Shirai led her into another world to experience many things, guiding her to feel various things. Misaki learning so much and showing off herself more than before. Letting her feelings out freely without restraint and fear. Saying out loud what she wanted. She could be as spoiled as she liked to Shirai without thinking too much into it. Misaki took the pillow and hugged it while leaning her back against the bed head.

_Shirai-san... She really... had gone through the worse. But she keeps quiet and calm. Like nothing bad ever happened to her. She also not have much senses in her from the very beginning. She even acted like she was mute and knew nothing for a long time. I know she isn’t so open about herself but for her doing to that extend is too much. If I don’t know her, I’ll think that her brain’s broken or something around that line... I wonder if she’ll be fine. She looks like she doesn’t wanna go earlier. She even puts her ring whistle on my neck and wears a ring alert on herself before leaving me. She’s... really worried about me more than friends do. ... Eh? More than... huh??_

Misaki’s face flushed in red as she recalled how Shirai looked at her and how Shirai treated her. Something was off. Misaki felt it. Shirai might not know it herself and Misaki just noticed it by her own just now. Heaven Canceller had told her that Shirai cared and worried about her. Misaki was the strongest telepath and so she understood more about emotions and senses more than anyone else. But someone else actually more like a telepath than a telepath themselves, Yanagisako Aomi. Aomi certainly had noticed it and probably already knew about what was wrong with Shirai. Misaki only realized it after thinking more about Shirai. There was a fact of no one ever questioning why Shirai cared about Misaki while Misaki never minded about how Shirai teased her whenever she could. Something was simply slipped off from their attentions there due to how off Shirai could be. But Aomi didn’t let a single thing slipped off from her sight.

_“I see. This becomes so interesting”_

Aomi did said that after Misaki introducing herself. Aomi was more than meet the eyes. She was more dangerous than level 5 espers and Misaki sweated as she knew that better now. Shirai might had developed something no one ever expected. A strong feeling that was considered impossible for Shirai to develop. But Aomi saw right through that and knew that feeling had grown inside Shirai very quietly. Aomi hinted that to Konori but Konori didn’t get her hints at all sadly. Knowing that, Misaki felt shyer and more nervous. Her heart pounded loudly.

_I mustn’t think too much into it! Shirai-san never cares about anything or anyone before so she just doesn’t know how to do it properly and handle the worries caused by it! She’s just confused. There’s no way... someone will truly love me. Maybe I used my ability to charm her without realizing it. Maybe she... misunderstands her new feelings..._

Misaki sulked and closed her eyes as she hugged the pillow tightly. Being gloomy by her own thoughts. Eventually, Shirai teleported to the middle of that room with a green gift box in her arms and a lunchbox for two people tied on it by the white ribbon. She landed on the floor and Misaki heard that. Misaki lifted up her face and turned to see Shirai.

“Wel-!?” Misaki closed her mouth right away by her hands, stunned as Shirai turned around to face her.

_No, wait!! Who are you?!_

Misaki yelped in her mind as she was so shocked to see someone so different from her memories. Apparently, Shirai’s hair wasn’t reddish brown and the same went to her eyes which no longer pinkish brown. Her skin was paler and her hair not naturally curly anymore. Her hairstyle and clothes not the same as if the girl she saw not Shirai. However, she emitted the soothing aura around her and her eyes still had their calmness without end in them which so familiar to Misaki. Beside that, Misaki saw ring alert under the sleeve of her left arm which clearly showing that the girl she saw was really Shirai. Shirai stared at Misaki calmly then walked quickly to her. She put the boxes on the empty seat near their bed then touched the ring whistle on Misaki’s neck as her black blood came out from her fingertips to absorb it. In a blink of eyes, Shirai wrapped her arms around Misaki. Hugging Misaki like last night but this time, she grabbed on Misaki’s shirt tightly and buried her face to the side of Misaki’s neck with closed eyes. Making Misaki blushed instantly.

_So close!! So close!! So close, Shirai-san!! This’s too close even though I like it!! I can feel her lips on my skin!_

Misaki’s head steamed as her body heated up as she could feel Shirai’s cold lips brushed against her neck. At the left side of her neck. Misaki hugged back and silently, kissed and bit on the left side of Shirai’s neck. Biting into it gently as she holding on Shirai to calm down. Shirai not telling anyone about what made her woke up. She woke because having a bad dream. A nightmare for the 1st time. She was walking in a dark hallway of some kind of prison hall then a dim of light led her eyes to look at a prison cell. She walked to there then got stunned as she saw her nightmare. Misaki was being abused by a big man. She cried while trying to push him away but he slapped her and continued on ripping off her clothes. Shirai couldn’t do anything there. She couldn’t even touch anyone. Couldn’t stop it. Then she saw blood from Misaki as she screamed in pain. He stole her everything, broke everything and Shirai snapped awake. Shirai woke up in shock and hurriedly got up to see Misaki who still sleeping peacefully under her, in between of her arms. Shirai lifted up Misaki’s long shirt and even pulled down Misaki’s long pants to see no blood on her. Looking at Misaki’s bare body carefully before tidying up her clothes and holding Misaki’s face again. She was relieved and calmed down a lot but her worries not gone. Shirai recalled that then opened her mouth and licked Misaki’s neck gently, making Misaki pulled away from her neck and gasped. Misaki felt her body melted by that and felt so warm then jolted as Shirai kissed her neck and bit into it softly. Misaki trembling as if that electrifying her. She gasped as her breathe became heavy and she needed to stop Shirai before herself began to melt completely and swayed by the naughty excitement which building up. Misaki still remembered what Konori told her. Keeping it low and innocent. Low and innocent.

“Shirai...-san... D-Don’t you have some things to say to me?” Misaki managed to speak and Shirai kissed her left cheek, almost kissed her lips.

Misaki blushed even more but she couldn’t resist her. Not like she had something against it. After a good one minute, Shirai pulled away and held Misaki’s hands. Lifting them up to her mouth then kissing them for the same amount of times. Making Misaki’s head boomed by shyness. Shirai opened her red eyes and glanced at Misaki’s eyes, making Misaki gulped softly.

_No one touch her yet... She’s fine. Fine..._

Shirai put Misaki’s hands on her own cheeks then kissed Misaki’s palms tenderly one by one from left to right and finally put them on her own shoulders. Misaki was so shy that she couldn’t mutter a word nor try to think of something. Shirai held Misaki’s legs then pulled them to face her to make it comfier for Misaki who sat facing her carefully. Misaki blinked her eyes, confused as Shirai got on her and made her lied back on the bed smoothly. Shirai put her hands beside Misaki’s head and her legs had straddled the older girl. She held Misaki’s face with her right hand and rubbed her thumb against Misaki’s cheek gently while caressing it as her eyes staring at her tenderly.

_Huh? What? What’s this?!_

Misaki was so confused and Shirai stopped as she hugged her again, resting on her like last night.

“U-Um... Shi... Shirai-san? Don’t you have to say some things to me? I can’t understand something if you don’t tell me anything. I need some explanation from you” Misaki said carefully, trying to get her attention and Shirai sighed softly as she recalled what Garnet told her after giving those boxes to her.

“I... I don’t ... I don’t wanna send you back to your dorm now. Not today. Not tonight either. Misaki not get any sweet treats from me yet but Garnet-san tells me that you should return to your school dorm soon and I mustn’t keep you around longer. I don’t want it. Aomi-senpai and Konori-senpai back me up so you can stay with us until next morning. After having breakfast together tomorrow, Hexa will come to get you back to your school dorm. I get a half power restraint for a week from Garnet-san so I’m not allowed to do any Judgment duty and not even allowed to wear anything with Judgment crests so I can’t go to send you off too. I’m not allowed to enter any school grounds and not allowed to get in a fight as well. They say it’s gonna be fine but I’m still worried even though Aomi-senpai says she’ll accompany you and Hexa to explain things so you won’t get punished by anyone there. Misaki’s... It’s my fault that you not return to your dorm for days and it’s also my fault to not contacting your school yet. Not yours” Shirai finally spoke up and Misaki blinked her eyes in surprise to hear that.

“Ehehe. You’re really so kind to me, Shirai-san. But that’s my fault for not being careful and being so selfish. I don’t wanna return to my dorm so I don’t contact anyone from my school just so I can stay with you as I like. It’s such unfortunate that I don’t spend a whole week with you but having to spend time for hours with you today isn’t that bad at all. We can do some things together and even go around some places. Having fun and chatting. How about... How about you help me to train my body for starter? I want you to train me even if just once” Misaki smiled gently and Shirai got up to see her face. “It’s kinda embarrassing to say but actually... I... I’m so bad at sports and I can’t even do one sit-ups. I heard that... you...” Misaki felt nervous and played her fingers together while sometimes, looking away. “Um... Doctor said that you used to not able to move for years but you worked hard for more than a month to move your body. You can do sports better than me in short time and so I’m wondering if you wanna train me how to be good at sports. You can touch me anywhere you like if you wanna train me and I’ll listen to anything you say too. Is it... not good?” Misaki said carefully and Shirai recalled the event in their 1st bathing time together.

“Even if I touch around your red areas? Are you sure?” Shirai asked back, making sure about it and Misaki blinked her eyes.

“My red areas? What are you referring, Shirai-san? My boobs? Do you really like touching them? You’ve groped them yesterday” Misaki moved her arms to cover her boobs by her instinct and Shirai hummed a bit, thinking for 3 seconds.

“Hm... I like them since they’re a part of you but I don’t mean just them. Your red areas which I mean are... your boobs, inner thighs, butt, and your pussy?” Shirai said clearly and Misaki turned into bright red.

“Shirai-san... I know we are both girls but please don’t say the last two parts that clearly even if we’re alone here. You can use these words of ‘private bottom area’ for referring those, okay?” Misaki held her anger while kept up her smile and Shirai looked at her confusedly.

“I don’t understand. We are girls and both of us have it. Hexa even said vagina to refer pussy and ass to refer butt. He refers boobs by breasts as well. Where’s the matter actually?” Shirai was so lost at it and Misaki got shocked to hear that.

“D-Don’t tell me you show yours to him?” Misaki asked in horror and Shirai blinked her eyes.

“He never sees mine even if I’m naked. He let the nurses to tend my wound. He told me that he can’t see me naked because he’s kind of traumatized to see me without clothes on. The ones who cared my wounds that time were Ara and Beryl. My mother can’t stand to see me wounded so she can’t do anything to my wound. She’ll cry and won’t stop until she falls asleep whenever she crying. Beside them there are Konori-senpai and Aomi-senpai who already see me naked but only my bare back like everyone else. You’re the only one who see more than my bare back. I always backing people when naked and rest against the edge of bathtub” Shirai explained shortly and Misaki could imagine the last part.

“Somehow I feel that you act like a cat lazying around inside an onsen. How come you can be that lazy while also a hard worker actually?” Misaki asked calmly and Shirai thought about that.

“Well, nothing much to do inside bathtub, right? We only sit there to relax our bodies and enjoy the warmth of water or play with rubber toys like rubber duck when inside it or just simply staring at the sky or the scenery around. What else people do inside a bathtub anyway? Especially inside a small one which only fits for one adult” Shirai asked curiously and Misaki sighed.

“Even inside a shower box, two people can make out at there and even have sex inside it as well” Misaki blurted out then got shocked by what she said.

“Make and have what?” Shirai asked, luckily, not understand about any of it yet.

“Make fun of each other and have a game there! That’s it!” Misaki said quickly and Shirai blinked her eyes.

“Hm? I see. I’ve seen Aomi-senpai doing that to Konori-senpai when we bathing together. They splashing water on each other and looking so happy doing it. They even have water guns with them” Shirai grasped something else entirely and Misaki laughed dryly.

_Why are they acting more like kids than you?! Aren’t they your guardians?! Still... I’m glad none of them teaching you about adult stuffs yet. Looks like you’re indeed still a child at romance._

Misaki was relieved and Shirai looked at the clock wall.

“Hey, Shirai-san. How old are you actually? Doctor said you’ll be middle schooler this April” Misaki changed the topic and Shirai looked back at her.

“12 if this year. My mother told me so. I was born on 28th December but I wanna study like other kids around my age so you can say, I’m one year younger than you. How about you? When’s your birth date?” Shirai said calmly and Misaki blinked her eyes in surprise.

“My birth date? It’s 14th February. Right on Valentine’s Day” Misaki smiled softly and Shirai saw through her lies.

“Hm... I can tell from your skin that you’re younger than that. Around autumn season. Not winter. Misaki, you actually don’t know much about yourself, do you? How about your family? Remember them? Any memories of them?” Shirai said frankly and Misaki got stunned by that as Shirai guessed right, making her snapped as her secret had been found by Shirai.

“What’s that even a matter? They sold me to those scientists anyway... I was sold by my own family to be a guinea pig to make level 5 espers... Just so they could get rid of me after done using me to make another thing!! ... I’m nothing! Nothing at all! Not wanted! Not welcomed! Not loved! Everything about me is fake! Fake!! Is my name even real?! Is my memories even real?! I don’t know anything! I can remember nothing about myself! I’m nothing but something to get rid of! I... I’m just... I’m just what?... What?... What??” Misaki yelled loudly while crying and holding Shirai’s shirt tightly.

“You’re not something that can be replaced. You’re not something that can be sold either. You’re not fake as well. Something had happened to your family and you somehow ended in there. You’re not unwanted child. And your name’s not fake either. Someone made it look like you were sold by your family but actually not. When my black blood caught you, they sensed something from you. Your brain had been manipulated and your memories had been erased and altered. Maybe the same goes to your family, that’s why no one looking for you. I left a letter for Aomi-senpai inside her card box yesterday and asked you to deliver it to her. I asked her help to find the real informations about you. She’ll find the truth for you and we’ll look for your family. We’ll make whoever did this to you to face you and explain everything to you. We’ll think about what to do to them after hearing their explanations later. Aomi-senpai is better than me at gathering scattered and hidden informations. No matter how broken the informations we get, we’ll find your family and the culprits. Dead or alive. You’ve us by your side and I’m here with you. Let us handle it for you. Because... Because you’re dear to us, Misaki. You’re someone important to us and I care about you. I’ll hit whoever hurt you. I’ll make them pay for hurting you. I don’t like your sad face the most. I hate seeing you in pain... Misaki” Shirai held Misaki’s face gently and Misaki looked at her eyes, seeking for whatever inside them.

“But I’m a telepath. Don’t you hate telepath? My power can manipulate people! I can manipulate you and your friends! I’m... not a good person” Misaki sobbed again and Shirai leaned down then kissed her tears, making her tears paused.

“You may use your abilities on us but you don’t manipulate us. Also, I don’t hate someone because of their abilities and powers. I hate them because their actions and personalities. I know who’s bad and who’s good for me. On top of that, you’re a part of my inner cycle. I trust you blindly because I know you won’t try to hurt me. You have much chances to manipulate me but you never once try doing it. You can just control me to kiss you but you ask me to do it and never really push me into it. If you’re a bad person, Aomi-senpai will tell me to stay away from you as well but she never once asks me that. Stop thinking bad about yourself. You’re a lot better than that. I admit that I did something stupid by not killing that guy right away but I can’t stand him saying bad things about everyone around me. I promise I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore. I won’t let anyone take anything from you. Not even a single hair from you. Whatever you can’t handle by yourself, I’ll handle it and even if you can handle it by your own, I’ll be there and help you. You’re not alone anymore. You’ve me by your side and so with everyone else. I’m here. I’m with you now. I won’t turn my back to you and attack you from behind. Look... I’m here” Shirai said, looked like she wanted to cry but no tears coming out and Misaki heard pain from her voice, beside her calmness.

“Shirai-san...” Misaki got up then hugged Shirai tightly, letting out the remaining tears she had while crying on Shirai’s shoulder. “I’ll remember you forever. I promise. Sorry for making you sad. I’m... really sorry... You’re my key of happiness. I never feel really happy before meeting you. You’re so kind to me. I always feel so comfy around you but I’m greedy. I wanna have you for myself. Because I wanna feel happy a bit longer. I wanna have more happy memories with you. That’s also why I ask you to get my 1st kiss and even try to make you take my 1st time. I can’t... I can’t have anyone take it from me. I just want you to have it all so I can... even if we don’t meet again later... at least I can remember you doing it. Because I like being with you the most” Misaki sniffled and Shirai felt calm. “Even if you just kiss my lips once, it’ll be enough for me” Misaki sobbed and Shirai patted her head softly.

“No. We’ll meet again. After I’m done with my punishment and done with my secret order, I’ll come to you. I’m not leaving your life. I won’t let you push me away from your life either. You’re not leaving my inner cycle because I’m gonna keep you” Shirai stated clearly and Misaki laughed softly after hearing the last statement Shirai said.

“Ehehe. You’re so childish. But it just adds more to your adorable ability. Hehe” Misaki grinned happily and her tears finally stopped coming out.

“I’m serious about it. I’m gonna keep you. Even if it’s your family, I won’t let them take you away from me” Shirai said angrily and Misaki laughed softly again.

“I’ll wait for that then” Misaki kissed Shirai’s right cheek and pulled away to show her happy smile to Shirai.

“I’ll handle everything today so let’s fill our stomachs 1st then check our rewards from my head chief. She gives them to me personally after the meeting for us. Aomi-senpai and Konori-senpai also get their rewards in a same box. They are busy handling the cases caused by Rigel and that Kirigaya Saito guy and something else beside Judgment duty. They are gonna be high schoolers so they move out from their boarding house dormitory today. Aomi-senpai will pick us 30 minutes before sunset at the park so until that time, we can go anywhere. I’ve some places I wanna visit with you. I want you to be happy as you can today so... so I won’t try to sneak into your dorm and kidnap you tomorrow” Shirai said and Misaki blushed as she heard the last sentence as Shirai was so serious about kidnapping her.

_Having a Judgment officer kidnaps a student from Tokiwadai will surely put you and Judgment into a very serious matter and it’ll cause a huge uproar! It may turn into an international news! I’m also one of level 5 espers so it’ll cause more than one trouble! A war may break out if you really do it, Shirai-san! My faction is the biggest faction in the school too and Railgun is in the same school as me! That’s gonna be a total mess just from kidnapping me! Tokiwadai ever refused a princess from somewhere and that almost broke a war between two countries! No one outside your higher-ups and me who know how dangerous you’re in your rampage too! You probably will get snapped then got rid of anything and anyone who trying to take me away from you!_

Misaki sweated cold sweat as she imagined a huge mess from what Shirai said.

“I may not liked by some groups of people in my school but they never once try to do anything to me so you can relax. If anything, I’m more worried with you. You never go to school, right? Since... you don’t look like you ever go to the school and study in the same room as other kids around your age” Misaki said and Shirai hummed again.

“Mm... Now you talk about it, I leave my school matter to my principal and mother. Garnet-san and Hexa take care of it too. I tell them that any school is fine as long as I don’t wear skirt and so they are busy looking for a school that wanna agree with my term of clothing” Shirai said calmly and Misaki got surprised to hear that.

“You know that you can wear shorts or the like under your skirt, don’t you? I know someone in my school who wearing ones under her skirt. Beside... Why do you choose pants over skirt for uniform? You’re a girl. Only military school wearing pants and long pants” Misaki sighed softly then recalled the last photo.

_Oh, yeah... You’re graduated from one of that kind of school. Where’s that school building actually? I never see any kids walking in military outfits. Is that actually a hidden faculty?_

Misaki wanted to ask but Shirai had been kept inside Main Branch Complex in secret. As one of Judgment and Anti-Skill’s secret itself.

“I like pants because I’m a Judgment field officer. It’s easier to move in pants than skirt in the air too. I plan to create some Judgment uniforms for field officer but I can’t create that much so I only create some packs of Judgment and Anti-Skill sport wears. A jersey and a pants embed with side crest. Judgment is in green and white color while Anti-Skill is in blue and white color. They are a type of clothes that will fit in any size. Each person get 12 set of them later. Wardens will distribute them after recruitment ceremony. That’s a day before school starts and I already share some to everyone in the secret meeting today. That doesn’t help me, Aomi-senpai, and Konori-senpai to avoid the secret order from our head chief though” Shirai took the lunch box and opened it, checking the foods they got.

“Secret order? What’s happened in the meeting you go earlier actually?” Misaki asked and Shirai had made sure the foods were safe to eat.

“Actually... Since I get my punishment starts from today, my inner cycle will handle the matters caused by Rigel and Kirigaya Saito. The Wolf Fang Gang and Judgment Cage cases caused by Rigel and his gang, while Jailbreak, Hijacked Cafe, and Apprehend Skill Deletion cases caused by Kirigaya Saito. The cases about them won’t be reported and will be kept as secret between my inner cycle and the wardens in outer cycle to protect all victims from those cases. It’ll be a busy day for them. Aomi-senpai will keep all informations about those for me. She’s the best at keeping something in discreet. No one can steal any information from her even the strongest magician can’t do anything to pick informations from her. That’s why I ask her to lead the investigations in my stead. She’ll tell me the result tonight. And secret order is given to the three of us because we make them angry. Garnet-san and all wardens are angry at us and there are other reasons as well... It’s gonna be alright so we don’t mind about it. We can’t reject it after all” Shirai said then took a bite of their lunchbox which was an oyakodon and Misaki knew Shirai didn’t wanna talk about that secret order that made Misaki sighed then smiled softly.

“As long as you all are okay with it then I’m fine with it as well. So... How’s the food?” Misaki deliberately changed the topic and Shirai munched carefully, testing the food inside her mouth then swallowing it with closed eyes.

“This oyakodon’s taste... I feel like I’m seeing some stars and planets” Shirai said with flat eyes as she did somehow seeing a black space with some stars and planets.

“What kind of food review is that? There’s no foods that can make you see things” Misaki asked curiously and Shirai stared at her.

“Here. Taste it by yourself” Shirai offered a spoon of that oyakodon and Misaki blushed slightly.

“Okay” Misaki leaned in and ate it then pulled away. “The taste is...” Misaki got confused as she couldn’t analyze the taste but saw what Shirai told her earlier. “Shirai-san... Who cook this food for us? Your head chief herself?” Misaki asked and Shirai sighed.

“Let’s just say, it’s a new kind of taste that make you see stellar space. My head chief can’t cook but burn down the kitchen. Ara-san told me that and Beryl-san would look away as she was the one who put off the fire. My head chief isn’t allowed to enter the kitchen to cook since her incident at there... This probably cooked by one of wardens. Ara-san is everyone’s lovely chef in Main Branch Complex but Beryl-san is everyone’s favorite chef. They are no longer around so this’s kinda expected to happen. I’m gonna ask Aomi-senpai to give them cooking lesson before something occurs” Shirai said calmly and Misaki smiled weakly as she caught sadness in her words.

“Do you miss them? Your apprehend team?” Misaki asked carefully and Shirai closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

“Missing them? I can’t tell. Not like I can cry either. Is it bad for me to feel angry at them? Or it’s normal? They can run away and stay alive but they stay to fight but lose before it even starts. If they obey him, they won’t die. But they refuse it and stick to my side. I don’t understand... They should stay alive if they wanna protect me. They can lie to him. All I ask from them is stay alive by my side. Why can’t they do it? There’s no point in protecting me if they die. It makes me angry!” Shirai ate that oyakodon again and Misaki went to her back then hugged her from behind.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry...” Misaki buried her face to Shirai’s back, crying in her stead as she knew how painful it felt for Shirai to lose people so close to her.

_Shirai-san is really... so sensitive. It must be so painful for her to not able to cry when she wants to cry. Is there nothing I can do to lift her sadness? Shirai-san knows how to make me happy but I... I don’t know how to make her feel better but giving her myself. Losing people close to her is enough to push her into this state. What if I get killed? No. I must stay alive. I can’t let her break even more. Even if impossible... Even if she already broken... I wanna make her smile and laugh. I wanna see her cry in happiness. I want her to have desire and lust. Love is the key of happiness for any beings. I want her to love herself. Then... she’ll be able to love something else and people around her. If she can do that much then... she can... love someone romantically... I wanna touch her loves and feel it. Even a bit is fine._

Misaki thought and Shirai looked at the oyakodon inside the lunch box. She felt the warmth from Misaki. From Misaki’s tears and touch. She felt it better and her anger which covered her sadness slowly faded and her sadness slipped away.

_“Love is about desire and lust. It’s the strongest feelings so it’s not easy to control it. It’s kinda dangerous but also not. You can hide it but not forever because there’ll be a time when it goes wild and gets out of control. Not everyone will be happy about someone’s love as well. Because we can’t share our loved ones with anyone else. You can give in and let love controls you. You can put up with love and act like it’s not there. What you need in love is compromise, comfy, and certainty with another party. Communicating is a good way in many ways. I like hugging you and Konori but only Konori who can have all of myself. I kiss her a lot to keep myself in check and hug her to keep her in check. Girls are mysterious beings. Hard to understand. Even a single touch can do much to us. Misakichi is a good girl. Seeing her reminds me of myself. But you’re all in different levels than Konori. Don’t hurt her, okay? She’s like a thin glass. Be gentle to her”_

Aomi told Shirai that before Konori woke up. Telling her that without her asking. Aomi said it while smiled at Konori and held Konori’s hand gently. Shirai felt warm in her heart as Misaki cried on her back.

“Are you done yet? We can’t waste the food. Let’s eat it together, Misaki” Shirai said and Misaki nodded then pulled away.

“I wanna try feeding you” Misaki said and Shirai turned to her.

“You cry a lot this morning. I’ll feed myself” Shirai said calmly and Misaki pouted a bit.

“Come on” Misaki begged and Shirai sighed softly.

“Then... feed me with your mouth” Shirai stated and Misaki jolted.

“Shirai-san! D-Don’t use my teasing on me!” Misaki complained with bright red face, shy and angry at the same time.

“Cute. Okay, now open your mouth. We need to finish this and get ready for training” Shirai took a spoon full of that oyakodon and ready to feed Misaki.

“You’re so unfair” Misaki sulked and puffed her cheeks again.

“You’re already playing dirty by being this cute that it’s teasing people a lot. I’m gonna ask Aomi-senpai how to make people not try to lay their hands on you later” Shirai said calmly and Misaki got stunned to hear it. “You can feed me with your mouth if you want. But you must fill your stomach too” Shirai said bluntly and Misaki blushed even redder.

“N-No. I don’t want my 1st kiss tastes like the food we eat” Misaki refused the idea to feed from mouth to mouth as she not yet had tasted her 1st kiss and Shirai blinked her eyes in surprise.

“I can tell that you taste like ice cream just by licking your neck earlier and you do melt like one when I’m licking you” Shirai stated and Misaki held where Shirai bit her earlier as she blushed in beet red.

“I-I’m not some ice creams. Anyone will become weak if you do it to them. Why you do it in the 1st place honestly? Friends not doing that even if it’s just some teasing” Misaki was confused and looked at Shirai for the answer while kept covering where Shirai bit her with her hand.

“Why? I don’t know. I just feel like doing it. I did hold back to not open your shirt and lick you down all the way there while biting and kissing you on the way. You are really like ice cream and I just feel like licking and biting you while kissing you. Your scent is so inviting too. You’re a total tease. You must be illegal” Shirai said firmly and Misaki got shocked to hear it.

“E-Enough! Please say no more!! You tell me more than enough!” Misaki put her hands on Shirai’s mouth and Shirai blinked her eyes confusedly. “L-Listen. Don’t go ahead and tell me everything in your mind. I’ve no resistance to you so... keep the details in yourself. Fur-Furthermore! I like how you... treat me and all but!! But we don’t know much about each other for a long time. You’re hitting me right off the bat and giving me a full home run that I... can’t handle well. I wanna do it step by step. I want us to know each other more so... can we... be friends as starter? I think we need to draw some limits to keep us in check” Misaki said shyly and Shirai thought about it.

“Friends? Hm... Bestie? We already kiss each other. Friends don’t kiss, right?” Shirai asked and Misaki sweated as they had crossed the limit of friendship.

_Are we even considered as friends to begin with? We aren’t in friend zone from the start. B-But best friend is close to lover. The difference is trust. You can trust your heart to your bestie but not with your body, unlike lover. You must trust your whole being to your lover. But saying it is too much. Shirai-san is really off in all weird places. She still thinks we are in friend zone after she licking me._

Misaki coughed a bit to clear her throat and took a deep breath.

“Friends don’t kiss but bestie don’t kiss more than lover do. You can kiss my forehead but not with my lips and sensitive areas. Also, no licking your bestie and friends. Kinda like that. Do you understand?” Misaki explained shortly and Shirai recalled how Aomi and Konori acted as besties.

“I don’t understand you. You wanna give me your 1st kiss and your 1st time but you want us to be bestie” Shirai said calmly and Misaki remembered what she had told before.

“I wanna do it because love. You don’t love me yet. You only care and worry about me. Not loving me like I do. I wanna feel a bit of your love even if it’s just for a short time. I want my 1st love to love me back even it’s not for eternity” Misaki said while blushing and looking away with puffed cheek.

“Love... Hm... I understand. I’m still gonna keep you though. Bestie is fine for now. You can’t go back on your words or I’ll get angry at you” Shirai stated and Misaki ended up made a serious deal with Shirai.

“Please don’t use your black blood if you’re angry at me” Misaki said and Shirai gave the spoon to Misaki.

“I need to be half awake to draw my black blood. But doing it isn’t easy. I may get snapped and it won’t be good. I can’t tell what I’m doing when I lost my mind. I can’t put you in danger. Even if I know my black blood won’t harm you, I don’t wanna scare you. I can’t hug you anymore if you get scared of me and there’s a big chance that you’ll run away from me if not avoiding me. I won’t draw my black blood around you again” Shirai said and Misaki beamed.

“Thank you for telling me about that. I’ll be careful when you’re still half awake and make sure no one makes you angry when you’re still in that state” Misaki smiled as she had speciality on making people stay away from her.

“Let’s finish this food and get ready for training. We can check our rewards after eating this” Shirai said and Misaki remembered that she held the spoon.

“How about drink? Do we have some drinks?” Misaki asked and Shirai took out a bottle of lemon water from each of her jacket pockets then put those next to their lunch box.

“Don’t ask how. This jacket not belong to me. Aomi-senpai lends this to me. The pockets can save anything as long as it can get into them. This probably from one of her item cards she asked me to craft. Her blueprint is detailed so I only turned it into colorful card. I think her ability is make things she thinks into reality. Materialization. Transform nothing into something by imagining it so she uses the cards to help her imagine it better. Magician will misunderstand her as one of them if they see her using her cards though” Shirai said and Misaki took a spoon of that oyakodon to feed her.

“Her ability is really different from other espers. What is her esper level ability?” Misaki asked curiously and Shirai munched the food while thinking then gulped it down.

“Let’s just say her ability is pretty handy and tricky. She’s not someone you can guess right” Shirai took the spoon from Misaki then fed Misaki again.

“How Konori-san knows someone like her actually?” Misaki said after eating and taking back the spoon to feed Shirai once more.

“Aomi-senpai hugged her from behind after entering the classroom and made a scene like she knew Konori-senpai from the beginning while they not know each other. Konori-senpai told me that Aomi-senpai already acted so friendly and clingy to her from the moment she walked to her in their classroom. The clingy part swapped between them after they had lunch together on the same day as their 1st meeting though. They became best friends right away and spent time together a lot. Even share the same room in boarding house dormitory at their middle school. It’s hard to believe it but Konori-senpai is more clingy than how she looks. Aomi-senpai teases her to handle her clingy habit but as they become lovers, I guess teasing her will give different effects now. Konori-senpai is like a cat. Understand what we say but refuse to listen. They are both like cats though. I must say you’re like a cat as well” Shirai said calmly and Misaki got mixed feelings about it.

“I know what you mean but somehow I get a mixed feelings about it. No one ever tells me that I’m like a cat” Misaki stated and Shirai hummed a bit.

“Yeah, you are right. You’re my ice cream after all. I’m your cat here” Shirai said and Misaki got shocked to hear that.

“N-No. I’m a cat and you’re a kitty! You’re small so you’re a kitty” Misaki said and Shirai took the spoon from her.

“Okay, then.. Do you think I’m a white kitty or a black kitty? Or a grey one?” Shirai fed Misaki while asking and Misaki eating while thinking about it.

“Your name is Shirai so probably the white one right? Well... There’s no pink kitty and no red kitty as well. Your hair more to white though so you’re fitting as a white kitty. Since no yellow cat exists either I’ll be orange cat” Misaki said and Shirai took the spoon and the empty lunch box, putting them on the empty seat then opening a bottle.

“So I’m still a white kitty even though I’ve black blood inside me and always wear black outfits, huh? That’s somewhat contradicting” Shirai said then drank the lemon water and Misaki remembered that.

“Maybe you’re a panda, not a kitty” Misaki smirked and Shirai stared at her.

“I’m a black and white kitty. Two colored one” Shirai handed the bottle to Misaki and Misaki drank the lemon water from there.

“You’re not giving me that in your option” Misaki closed the bottle and Shirai looked at her neck. “What are you thinking there, Shirai-san?” Misaki still on guard and Shirai looked at her eyes.

“My white ring whistle will look better on your neck than the black ones but their design is too simple like wide metallic chain ring. You’re cute so cuter one will look best on you but I don’t want anyone to lay their eyes on you. Human is a beast after all” Shirai said and Misaki blushed by that statement.

“You’re the only one who’s more like a beast to me. Even Hokaze won’t touch me like you do” Misaki said clearly and Shirai snapped.

“So I’m not the only one. You’re cheaper than I thought” Shirai looked away, angry and Misaki felt like something just stabbed through her.

“No! I’m not like that! We are just friends! She’s like my older sister if anything! She’s like Konori-san to you! Really!” Misaki said frantically and Shirai glanced at her.

“I like Aomi-senpai more than anything” Shirai turned her back to Misaki and Misaki jumped to her, making them fell down to the floor with Shirai under her.

“You’re the only one I want the most” Misaki hugged her from behind tightly even though her hands felt hurt from the fall and Shirai got up so they sat then held Misaki’s hands, pulling them away from her so she could turn to face her again.

Shirai was surprised as she saw Misaki already in tears again, crying quietly while looking down.

“Shirai-san” Misaki crying painfully as her hands shaking, afraid to reach out to her as she couldn’t take the denial from her.

“Misaki...” Shirai held her hands carefully and Misaki closed her eyes tightly.

“I never... I never want anyone but you to hold me. I wanna be spoiled. I wanna be cared. I wanna be safe. I wanna indulge myself and I wanna be loved by you. I want you be the only one who hold me. I want you to have my everything. All of my 1st times, my heart... my body... my soul and my mind... I want you to have all of me. I don’t want anyone else but you. Please don’t push me away. Don’t leave me. I can’t stand it. I’m scared. Shirai-san...” Misaki sobbed and conveyed her feelings, making Shirai sighed softly.

“I’m sorry. I can’t stand the idea of sharing you with someone else. It makes me angry. Sorry for pushing you aside. I trust you so please... don’t break me. I don’t wanna lose you... I wanna keep you” Shirai leaned closer until their foreheads met and Misaki held back her hands.

“Even if you love someone else, you’ll keep me?” Misaki asked and Shirai felt something snapped inside her again as she stared at Misaki coldly.

“There’s no someone else in my arms. I only can keep one person in my arms and that’s you. Don’t think about it. Just let me keep you, Misaki” Shirai took Misaki hands and kissed them more gently then stared at her warmly.

“Then... Can you tell me what do you mean by keeping me? Is it the same as keeping a pet? I may like a cat but I’m not a cat” Misaki dared to ask what she had been curious about as she couldn’t understand Shirai like how Aomi did.

“Keep is keep. Not raise a pet or take care of a child. I wanna keep your safety and your smile. I really hate your sad face” Shirai said calmly and Misaki blinked her eyes.

“Why? Why do you wanna keep me?” Misaki asked and Shirai kissed her tears then her forehead, making Misaki blushed as her heart skipped more beats.

“I can’t tell why. I don’t know yet. I hate your sad face and I’m worried about you. Is this how people care about someone? I can’t understand it fully. I just wanna keep you” Shirai said frankly and Misaki’s eyes widened as she understood her.

_Ah... Shirai-san is really something else. Her adorable ability is higher than it looks and she’s sweeter than any sweet I’ve tasted. She’s like a stubborn elementary schooler boy in love. Her love is too innocent and too pure. There’s no way I can turn to look for another love if her love is this high of quality. She’s like a noble, pure white platinum. Nothing can stain her. I really want her._

Misaki squealing inside her heart as she melted by her thought as she found out what Aomi had found. Shirai not know yet that she had love. It just needed some time for Shirai to know it and Misaki knew she would get what she wanted from Shirai. It was like a promise. Unbreakable one. As if Shirai had promised it to her from the very beginning. Misaki smiled and hugged Shirai happily. Shirai hugged her like last night, a heart melting hug. Misaki giggled softly as Shirai tighten up the hug.

“I won’t mind being kept in your arms. How about give me some kisses along with the hug?” Misaki teased as she grinned happily and Shirai sighed softly.

“Now I’m worried to leave you alone. You may tease someone when I’m not around” Shirai said and Misaki pouted.

“I may be a teaser but I don’t go and tease people around like that. I only like teasing you, Shirai-san. You’re so adorable and I want some kisses from you. You kiss my tears to stop me crying and I want some kisses to fill my happy bar” Misaki complained with puffed cheeks and Shirai sighed again.

“I may lick you in certain point so don’t slap me if my tongue is out. I don’t want you hurt yourself. Just tell me to stop if you don’t like it, I’ll stop right away for you” Shirai said and Misaki blushed as she heard it but kept her eyes at Shirai’s.

“B-Bed. I want get kissed on the bed and I wanna sit on your lap” Misaki said nervously and Shirai lifted her up in princess carry then teleported on the bed with Misaki.

She sat down with legs resting straight on the bed and Misaki sitting on her thighs, facing her with arms around her neck.

“Is it fine if I bite you?” Shirai asked and Misaki blushed more.

“D-Don’t bite me too hard. I’m gonna get angry if you bite too hard and watch where you bite. The same goes for your kiss and tongue” Misaki warned her and Shirai blinked her eyes.

“Tell me to stop if you’ve enough” Shirai wrapped her arms around Misaki’s back and Misaki nodded. “You’re cute” Shirai kissed her right cheek and Misaki looked at Shirai’s eyes as they both calmed down.

The hug always heart melting and the kiss was calming. Shirai only kissed her for a minute then kissed the other cheek in equal amount of time. Their eyes kept looking at each other. Then Shirai moved up to kiss her forehead. They both closed their eyes and Misaki giggled softly as Shirai broke the kiss after kissing her forehead for a minute. No biting, and no licking in her kisses. It was funny as Shirai asked her permit for doing it earlier but didn’t do any of what she asked beside kissing her without tongue out.

“I’ve braced myself for what you might do but you only pressed your lips on my skin” Misaki grinned happily and Shirai touched her right side of neck, making Misaki nervous.

“I can’t do that to your face” Shirai said then kissed her neck, forcing Misaki to grab on her again.

“D-Do you like my neck that much?” Misaki gasped as Shirai licked her neck then kissed it deeper.

“I just wanna do it. You can hold me tighter” Shirai licked her again and Misaki did it like before, holding Shirai tightly while biting the side of her neck gently.

Shirai bit her gently while her hands stayed on Misaki’s back. Keeping Misaki close to her. She pulled away after a minute and Misaki gasped heavily as she leaned to Shirai weakly. Shirai kissed her right cheek then pulled away.

“Let’s lie down and rest a bit. You must be exhausted from crying. We can check our rewards later and get ready for training after checking it. We can’t train together if you’re this exhausted” Shirai said calmly and Misaki snuggled up to her neck as she leaned to her even more.

“You’re looking down on me, aren’t you? I just need some minutes to calm down” Misaki pouted a bit and Shirai pat Misaki’s head gently with her right hand.

“Hm... You’re under my chin now so I can’t look at you without looking down, right? You’re taller than me so I always look up to see your face. Well, I’m used to it since little but look down to see you is fine with me” Shirai said and Misaki recalled how Shirai looked up to the sky in Heaven Canceller’s memories.

Shirai looked like she waiting for something to come down. Or someone to come to her. There were longing and loneliness inside her calm eyes. She gazed to somewhere faraway with that look. Misaki looked up and caught Shirai stared at her with that same look but no loneliness in her eyes. It might be just a coincidence. But Shirai always looked at Misaki’s eyes. There were two stars in each of Misaki’s eyes. A little and a big ones. Maybe Shirai liked stars. But the longing? How could people explain about such emotions Shirai had whenever she looked up to the starry night sky? The same look she had whenever she looked at Misaki’s eyes. The longing was the same. Misaki felt so light as Shirai stared at her eyes.

“My eyes aren’t pretty, are they? They have this strange star patterns. They are weird, aren’t they?” Misaki asked carefully and Shirai blinked her eyes.

“Who say that to you?” Shirai asked, there was anger behind her calmness.

“Some people in my school say so. My eyes are strange, aren’t they?” Misaki pulled away and Shirai held her face so she couldn’t look away.

“Don’t listen to that kind of people. Just listen to me and people in my inner cycle is enough. We won’t let anything hurt you. Even a single word shall bring no harm to you. You’ve me and everyone in my inner cycle on your side. We care about you. No matter what and who you’re. I’ll keep you. We’ll support you. And your eyes are a part of you. They aren’t strange. Not even a bit. They are cute and pretty. I like them the most. Especially when you’re happy. They look sparkling and it’s soothing me” Shirai said calmly, reassuring Misaki.

“Ehehe. You care a lot about me. You’re more mature than me despite being the younger one and you stay calm most of the time. It’s hard to understand you but you being a bit off is adorable. I won’t mind having someone as adorable as you as my partner. I can’t wait for your love. When you do love me, please kiss me on my lips and takes me to your bed, okay? Ah, but I wanna hear your love confession before that and you must keep yourself for me. Don’t fall for someone else and don’t get hurt again. I don’t wanna see you in bandage and don’t go back on your words. Today your schedule is training me and having fun with me. I’ll do as you say as I promised. I want us to know more about each other and I wanna have something like a date. You don’t have to be romantic. Just be yourself because I like you that way. Let’s not talk about anything but about ourselves today, okay? No more sad things. I don’t wanna cry even though... I like how you stop my tears with your kiss. Make me happy today so you won’t worry so much tomorrow. I wanna see you smile and laugh one day” Misaki said the last sentence in lower voice as she talked to herself and Shirai hugged her gently.

“I’ll keep myself for you and I’ll try to not get bandaged. Let’s have a nice date, Misaki” Shirai said and Misaki felt so happy as Shirai accepted today as their 1st date.

“Yes, Judgment-san” Misaki winked at her and Shirai sighed softly.

“Your cuteness is illegal, Teaser-san” Shirai tapped Misaki’s nose once gently and Misaki laughed softly at her new nickname.

“Are you gonna arrest me for my cuteness or for my teasing?” Misaki asked happily and Shirai hummed softly.

“Hm... You’re already caught red handed teasing me with your illegal cuteness. I’m gonna have you under my watch and as punishment, you must be happy as you can today. If you cry, I’ll kiss away your tears. That’s it” Shirai said calmly and Misaki laughed even more happily.

They still sat on the bed with Misaki sat on Shirai’s laps, staying in each other arms. Heaven Canceller stood still before the door to their room. Listening to all of their chatting. He smiled thinly as he had heard what the two girls talked. He was a doctor, a city founder, and a founder of both forces, also a grandpa for Garnet, Ara, and Shirai. Even he could say that he was a grandpa for Aomi who did call him, ‘Grandpa’ or ‘Hexa’ when they were talking alone in some of their meetings. Aomi more rarely calling him ‘Grandpa’ than ‘Hexa’ that it always caught him off guard whenever Aomi called him with one of those nicknames. Aomi had been a sharp person, she could deal with any problems even if the odd ones came to her at once. Last night, one hour after everyone fell asleep, Aomi left the bed and walked into his office. He was reading some reports of his patients and something unexpected happened.

“Hey, Grandpa” Aomi sat on his deck like a child and Heaven Canceller looked up to her in surprise, not used to be called that by her. “I’ve some things to share with you. More like, some news for you. About Shi-chan and... Misakichi” Aomi said carefully and Heaven Canceller blinked his eyes.

“Okay. What’s the news?” Heaven Canceller got curious and Aomi sighed a bit heavily.

“It’s kinda off somehow but it’s about Shi-chan. Honestly, I was a bit shocked when finding out about it from Shi-chan. We know how Misakichi likes Shi-chan. We can see it from her obviously. Yet again, we know how Shi-chan can be... Let’s just say full of surprises. She always has something that makes her be well liked. It’s not surprising if we recall about how she makes some people fall hard to her. Or how she makes someone squeals internally. She’s without a doubt, a gentle and a kind girl. Sweet person and so honest to boot. Someone who can be loved by anyone without doubt. However, I can’t be sure why Misakichi falls for her but well... I think Shi-chan pulls Misakichi into her loves so Misakichi can’t resist her and give in to her loves in short time. Shi-chan looks like a fire trying to act as a water. Kinda like the beast Konori but trying her best to stay calm. Shi-chan is like that toward Misakichi and Misakichi looks like me. But Shi-chan is more stubborn than Konori so Misakichi gets troubled to control her loves and Shi-chan affections to her. After all, Shi-chan doesn’t have any hesitation and nervousness. She has no fear and no doubt. To the point that Misakichi had to slap her twice. When Misakichi comes out from bathroom with Shi-chan... Shi-chan has a red hand mark on her left cheek. I think Shi-chan touches her by accident and surprises her with that. Misakichi is more sensitive than me and I know that I’ll react like her if Konori happens to touch me when bathing before we get together. Because Shi-chan doesn’t notice her feelings yet” Aomi spilled the news to him and he dropped the files to his laps and some even fell to the floor.

“O-Okay. I get it. It’s really shocking. But understandable. No wonder Mental Out wanna help us and all. Is there something else beside that?” Heaven Canceller calmed down himself and Aomi sighed heavily.

“Actually... Shi-chan tells me something about Misakichi through a small letter inside my card pack. Misakichi... It turns out that Misakichi had her brain manipulated by someone before she was sold off to scientists for their project to make a new level 5. Misakichi has no memories about her family and herself. She isn’t sure about her identity and it’s possible that her family isn’t alive if they not have their brain being washed clean about her. She only has herself until she meets Shi-chan and knows us. Shi-chan wants me to find her deleted memories and the truths about her. Those rotten scientists using Misakichi for another experiment. Maybe some experiments requiring her brain abilities. She runs away from that secret faculty and tries her best to stay away from them. She’s being hunted secretly and her being a level 5 isn’t their real goal. There’s something that haunting her. She’s terrified by that and Shi-chan wanna keep her. I and Konori wanna keep her too. What about you, Hexa? Will you help us keep her or stay out of it?” Aomi looked at him seriously and he felt something sharp stabbed his heart as he felt so guilty for not noticing it as he had turned his back to those scientists, refusing to look into what they did behind everyone and him.

“Shirai-san already pulls her into our inner cycle. I’ll do what I can to keep her. I won’t let any of those nasty hands lay on her when she’s in my guard range and our house territories. I’ll help her as I can” Heaven Canceller stated and Aomi smiled warmly at him then got off from his desk and hugged him lightly.

“Thank you for keeping us under your cover, Grandpa. You’re really our beloved, friendly grandfather. We love you” Aomi said and Heaven Canceller felt like he was being hugged by his own little grandchild.

“I know. I also love all of you. We are family after all” Heaven Canceller smiled as he teared up a bit and Aomi laughed softly.

“Yep. We’re family. I’m gonna tell you what I find tomorrow. Keep safe and stay healthy for us. Good night, Grandpa Hexa” Aomi pulled away then returned to Konori’s side, leaving with a warm smile as she had shared the news she kept.

_So much I love this small family I get. More lives I wanna keep and more things I wanna hide under my cover. The bad things that falls on them... I wanna lift all of those and set them free. My grandchildren and their loved ones. For them... I’ll stand tall and stay strong to protect them. Kihara and Aleister Crowley are probably connected to what happened to Mental Out. I must keep them away from her and us. Direct encounter with them isn’t good for now but we must block them from getting close to us. This’s a silent battlefield._

Heaven Canceller thought then looked at the photos on his desk. The photo of his beloved little friends (from previous chapter). Beryl had been the most intimidating member in Anti-Skill because she had her guard on even when she was with other members. She was the one who openly told Shirai to not trust Anti-Skill even if they were Anti-Skill wardens. She taught Shirai how to read people. She also taught Shirai how to wield weapons and how to defend herself from those. She even taught her something Aomi considered to teach. How to share informations in secret using small papers and other small things. How to leave message in discreet. Heaven Canceller went to his bookcase and trailed the books which Shirai had read by running his fingertips on them. He got stunned as he remembered Beryl had read them all before when still young, almost a year when Garnet went missing.

_“Being a doctor for everyone must be tough. Since you may become a doctor for your own enemies. Honestly... I prefer saving my enemies and having their favors than saving my comrades who later can stab me from behind. Friends can be treasure, but can be hidden trash too. Enemies can stay as trash, but can be hidden treasure as well. If only some treasures can stay as treasures permanently. Well... If I don’t have one then I’ll find one, if I can’t find any then I’ll make one by myself. The sky isn’t that high and the sea isn’t that deep if you see at it carefully. The gaps can be anywhere. I’ll stay here to read your books. I’ll cook for you as exchange. Ara, Neon, and Orion will be here too along with Rigel. I’ll sleep with Ara in here later. You must help me out to chill her down. Also... I’ve some places to visit this Christmas. Keep Ara from those boys for me when I’m away, okay?”_

Beryl said that to him years ago. 2 days before she left the city to look for Garnet by herself until the rest followed her. Beryl was angry but she didn’t push them away and let them tagged along to find Garnet. If he had to say who was the most trustworthy person in his entire life then Beryl would come into his mind 1st before the rest of the inner cycle popped out. Heaven Canceller’s tears came out and fell down as he remembered she had left with her group. Only leaving Garnet, Neon, and Shirai. Shirai always looked up to Beryl and called her Auntie once that made Ara jealous that she almost burned down Shirai’s room but Beryl assured her that Shirai also saw her as her Auntie and Shirai confirmed it by asking her to give her the same cookies Ara gave to Beryl while calling her Auntie as well. Ara always had cookies for Beryl in secret and she never once gave one to Beryl in front of anyone, including Shirai. Moreover, Beryl and Ara never mentioned about their secret cookies. Sadly, Shirai knew and always asked for the secret cookies and kept quiet about it. Then it hit Heaven Canceller hardly. He had caught Ara several times in Beryl arms, angry with something, if not sad or crying. Garnet always called Beryl ‘Sister’ and adored her like one while she called Ara, her real cousin by blood with ‘Sissy’. Heaven Canceller had overlooked that and so their male friends too. There was a secret behind the three girls they not noticed. Maybe Shirai knew, maybe not. Garnet probably knew. Beryl and Ara had shared the same rings tied on their necklaces. Hidden behind their shirts. They had married each other in secret with Garnet as their witness and maybe the one who tied them up together. But that wouldn’t change anything. They had gone and Heaven Canceller swallowed hard the cruel fact. Orion who always there to talk to him like his close friends was no more around as well. Orion, a good boy who was charmed by Beryl and fell hard on her. Beryl had rejected him in both ways, directly and indirectly but he never gave up as he really loved her and he was one of trustworthy males Shirai, he, and they knew. Orion always tried his best but unfortunately, his efforts in love not as good as his efforts. He had followed Beryl like puppy in love. Heaven Canceller took a deep breath and accepted their farewells as he took that old photo.

“I promise. I’ll stay and help everyone in our small family. I’ll keep Shirai and her cycle. For our bonds as family and as friends...” Heaven Canceller hugged it tightly and cried as he fell on his knees.

Yeah, he would and he knew what to do. For people he held dear. For every fallen leaves’s wish. For Shirai and her inner cycle, his small family. For every good ones in her outer cycle, her allies and comrades. For the tears and blood which had dropped. He had to act and settled the lines to cover them even more. He had to. With that, he stood up and saved the photo into his secret drawer under the floor of his desk.

“No scientists nor magicians are allowed to touch my treasures” Heaven Canceller said as his parental nature woke up then left his office.

\-- Judgment Training Ground, morning at 08:00 --

Every members of Judgment and Anti-Skill stood still on the wide training ground with hands behind their backs. They had been called to there by their head chiefs. Somehow being told by their chief and captains to face the Main Branch Complex’s big gate. They all were nervous and confused. This never happened before beside when the recruitment ceremony being held but they all knew it wasn’t today. Some of them couldn’t help to not ask. They whispered quietly as the chiefs and captains stood at the edges, keeping them to stand still on their spots. Being lined up like soldiers, they waited for something untold. Eventually, the big gate went up, revealing the wardens faces which they all had been curious about. All wardens wore the same outfits like in the secret meetings. Their faces showed nothing but seriousness and anger except Alexis who looked sad. Then the wardens stood before them in one row, facing them with disappointment and pity. The wardens stood with their number 10s at both edges, Anti-Skill at left and Judgment at right from their sight. ****Aqua, Sagi, Chrome, Balt, Draco, Sirius, Carnelia, Topaz, Cygnus, Spica, Cyro, Ruby, Alexis,**** and ****Olivia.**** Alexis put his hands on his cane as he stood as he was the only blind person in there. Those who whispered was silenced as they didn’t believe that one of Judgment wardens was blind. Then their head chiefs showed up. Neon and Garnet walked to between their wardens, standing at the empty gap that the wardens prepared for them to fill then the big gate went down. No one could say a word as Garnet still wore her mask and the black cat stayed on her head. Staring at them for some seconds before moving to Garnet’s right shoulder, sitting there. The black cat actually a small cat, a black short-haired munchkin cat with green sea eyes. He wore a white ring alert on his neck made by Shirai. Shirai made it under Garnet’s personal order and Garnet wore the black ring whistle on her neck. Kinda odd but Shirai not questioning her why as she trusted her and just created those in her room then gave them to her. Garnet asked her to put it on her and the cat. Shirai might notice her as her Akane, her mother but Shirai did as she said and not saying anything but apologize for getting her involved in her case. Garnet wanted to hug her but Shirai would really find out about her being her mother so she only told her that it was bound to happen so she didn’t need to feel bad for it then gave the reward box to her along with the lunchbox.

_“This won’t make your punishment lighter and won’t make you and your guardians avoid my secret order either. I’ll see you and your guardians in 8 days and I’ll give the details of my secret order on that day. Stay out of trouble for that day or it’ll be worse for the three of you, Shirai-san”._

Garnet had told her that with her poker face behind her mask while leaving her. Shirai teleported away after that to return to Misaki. No one knew about it but Alexis was the one who cooked for them with Carnelia’s help.

_The foods this morning is... really something unexpected._

Garnet thought as she had experienced what Shirai and Misaki had before. She saw stars and some planets surrounding her in dark space. Shocking her as she never ate something that really made her seeing things. The rest in the meeting also experienced the same and were as confused as her. Carnelia sighed and Alexis smiled dryly as they knew the food they cooked together turned out to be something they not expected.

_I miss Beryl and Ara’s cooking. I miss Orion’s cakes. Rigel is really betraying me. And the four of them are gone... What a cruel fate..._

Garnet sighed as she admitted what had happened and looked at her members and comrades in arms. Scaring them as her crimson eyes glowing in anger. Garnet sighed heavily and her aura became more menacing and terrifying as they stood in fear. Shaking as they felt her anger filled the air around them. Making them couldn’t move. As if an angry angel from hell had came out to pull them down into hell.

“Well... Aren’t some of you so brave? Just because the wardens and head chiefs aren’t leaving their nest, some of you play something behind our backs. How naughty” Garnet said loudly, her voice reached all of them and all wardens went to surround them all. “I’m Judgment Head Chief, Garnet. The only one whose face unknown since I hate to stand under the sky. You all know about wardens, no? You all know about Anti-Skill Head Chief, yes? You all know our pledges to each side, right? Judgment? Anti-Skill? What’s the words you say about each side?” Garnet stared at them all and Judgment wardens knew it was their sign.

“YES, HEAD CHIEF! JUDGMENT IS OUR HOME AND ANTI-SKILL IS OUR FAMILY!” Judgment wardens said loudly in sync and Garnet glanced at Neon who stood beside her, making him nervous as he blushing slightly.

“Anti-Skill? What’s us and what’s Judgment for us?” Neon asked out loudly, not making them felt any better but adding more pressures.

“ROGER, HEAD CHIEF! WE ARE THE FORT FOR JUDGMENT AND JUDGMENT IS OUR FAMILY! WE ARE ANTI-SKILL!” Anti-Skill wardens said in sync as loud as Judgment wardens, shocking everyone.

Somewhere along the past 10 years, those pledges had been untold to the rest of members. Only their higher ups knew about it. There, most of them sweated cold sweat as they all knew something wasn’t right. Something bad had happened and that bad thing was one of bad cases that would probably make their head chiefs and wardens came out from their hornet nest. Someone or some people among them had committed crime or worse, betraying their pledges.

“My dear wardens... My dear family... Shall we begin the special cleaning?” Garnet held her mask and turned some sunlight into giant light barrier, trapping everyone to stay there.

Soon, some people in Anti-Skill turned and tried to run away but all wardens except Alexis caught them and knocked them to the ground.

“TRY HURTING THIS FAMILY AND I WILL BRING THE HELL TO YOU!” Garnet declared and more Anti-Skill members fell to the ground as Alexis stomped his cane to the ground, making them lied on the ground with his gravity shift ability.

“New rules for recruitments. Anyone working under Kihara family or even in Kihara family, directly or indirectly are banned from recruitments. People who working with scientists and with... magicians are also banned. Anti-Skill isn’t allowed to work on Monday and Judgment isn’t allowed to work on Sunday. Any member is allowed to fight, to arrest, and to deal other espers if those espers break some rules as long as you’ve the ability and already certain to be able to do it. Any member can ask help or support from another side. Anti-Skill and Judgment must work together, support each other, help each other. Everyone must get Justice equally. Another new rule, all field officers must wear pants or the like. Those are all of the new added rules” Alexis said loudly, surprising them with the changes which confusing them.

“For everyone here and for everyone lying on the ground. This’s a warning. Give them to me, dear wardens” Garnet said and all wardens threw them to the ground except Alexis who threw the ones he held down using his gravity shift, making them all lying before Garnet painfully as if he wanted to crush them.

“You all are banished from Anti-Skill and... Here’s your punishment for your crimes” Neon emitting his blue lightning then electrifying them, making the rest members turned pale as they feared him. “You’re under arrest in special prison for your crimes” Neon stopped after almost killing them and turned his back to them. “Wardens. Take their armbands and Anti-Skill cards. Throw them into special prison now. Put them in one cell at underground. We’ve prepared something there” Neon commanded and so all wardens went and dragged them to where he asked, to inside Anti-Skill’s Special Prison right behind the Main Branch Complex.

“Say anything about this to outsiders and you’ll find my wrath” Garnet cancelled her light barrier and the big gate opened up. “Now leave and do your work well. Don’t ever think to betray me. The light is my power. Be grateful that I don’t unleash my anger to any of you. I hope next time isn’t when I bring the hell on you. May the light bless your life. See you next time” Garnet went back into the Main Branch Complex and Neon glanced at them before walking after her then the big closed.

They all fell to the ground as they were so exhausted mentally. Breathing heavily and sweating a bunch of cold sweat. The wardens and head chiefs scaring them. Some of them talked about what they felt to their comrades and friends near them.

“Oh, damn! I feel like I’m about to die!” Oomuro said.

“Garnet-san is really terrifying. She only glares at you and you feel like your soul at hell! I can’t believe I’m still alive!” Beta stated.

“Never ask why she is the head of Judgment. She’s like a reaper coming straight from hell” A boy in Judgment said and more of them talked about how scary Garnet was.

The morning wasn’t enjoyable for them and they wouldn’t be able to sleep by themselves tonight as they left exhaustedly. They feared their head chiefs and their wardens. More so to Garnet as they could feel her glares behind their backs. Yup, none of them could dare to do something that would lure their attentions. They swore to not talk about what happened that morning as they left and swore to keep their loyalties to the pledges they had heard. Even Queen Faction’s members in Judgment were mortified by what they experienced. They swore to not remember that near their telepath friends and more so near their beloved Queen. Even if, Misaki asked them. They couldn’t let Misaki saw the horror and terror they had experienced from their head chief, Garnet.

\-- Special ward, at 8 in the morning --

Misaki smiled as she looked at her reflection on the full body mirror attached to the wall in that room. She was happy as she and Shirai wearing their rewards from Garnet. They got two sets of matching outfits in different colors with some card symbols on it (card symbols: spades ♠, clubs ♣, hearts ♥, and crystals ♦). The set of their matching outfits were:

For Misaki (the 2nd set was the cyan color was red and the navy color was crimson, overall, all were the same):

Cyan hoodie with navy linings, and crystals crest on the back and on the front at left side right above her heart with big pocket at bottom front.

Navy pants with cyan linings and crystals crest on the top left side with side pockets.

Navy, and cyan cap with crystals crest right on the middle at front where the cap split in those two colors with navy at right and cyan at left.

Navy gloves, and short shocks with crystal crest on the back and cyan lining.

Cyan high ankle sport shoes with navy linings and crystals crest at sides.

For Shirai (the 2nd set was the cyan color was red and the navy color was crimson, overall, all were the same):

Navy hoodie with cyan linings and spades crest on the back and on the front at left side right above her heart with big pocket at bottom front.

Cyan pants with navy linings and spades crest on the top left side with side pockets.

Navy, and cyan cap with spades crest right on the middle at front where the cap split in those two colors with cyan at right and navy at left.

Cyan fingerless gloves, and short shocks with spades crest on the back and cyan lining.

Navy high ankle sport shoes with cyan linings and spades crest at sides.

They also got 12 pairs of new sport bras and sport panties which like mini pants in black color with their names on it. Right now Misaki and Shirai wearing the navy and cyan set and their new undergarments. The sizes really fits them and the clothes were so comfy to wear. Misaki and Shirai both had their hairs down as Shirai didn’t wanna tie her hair because she wanted to wear the cap. At 1st, Misaki was so shocked to find her rewards matched her body sizes perfectly as she was scared as she never got her body sizes measured by Garnet. Again, she saw Garnet turned into light and flied in a flash like sun beam. Garnet might using the light to measure her and that made her feared Garnet even more. But Shirai said the outfits were double pairs with Aomi and Konori as one pair and they as the another pair. Misaki cheered up by knowing that and was really excited as she got paired up with Shirai. She had Garnet approved her and already got an okay to love Shirai. For that, Misaki felt so grateful as no one against her and she had clear route to get Shirai’s love.

_Matching with Shirai-san like couple. Ehehe._

Misaki was in pure bliss and Shirai had packed their new stuffs into her black backpack with with linings and two white stars on it. Big star and little star like the stars pattern on Misaki’s eyes. Shirai had retrieved her items from Aomi and already had them stored in her backpack. She also had got her wallet in her hoodie’s pocket. Luckily, Garnet made the pockets to have zipper so Shirai wouldn’t have to think about her wallet fell out from her pocket. Misaki’s bag had been renewed by her as well in secret. She wore the backpack and took Misaki’s bag then got off from their bed. Misaki turned to see her walking to her with her bag on her hands.

“Let’s go, Misaki” Shirai put her bag on her then held her left hand gently.

“Walking, Shirai-san? No teleport?” Misaki asked and Shirai kissed her hand.

“I’ll make it fun for you. I’ll carry you when you want it to keep you comfy. You did your best in your training today and I wanna give you some rewards. You did so well, I’m so proud of you, Misaki” Shirai said calmly and clearly, praising her for her own efforts.

No one ever looked at her efforts or praised her. Misaki giggled softly and she recalled how fun the training and the bathing earlier. Shirai would kiss her body parts that felt hurt in training and that was enough to make her able to do better than she thought. She could do sports better and had raised her stamina and physical abilities a lot in some hours training with Shirai. Shirai’s method to train her body worked better and faster than she thought. But the kiss was unexpected and she didn’t think that Shirai would use it to help her training.

_“I think melting your body with my kiss will help you improve better and faster. You’ve given your permit to touch you. Kissing is touching with lips, right? I avoid your red areas too so all is fine”._

That was what Shirai told her when she asked why she kissed her after they done with the training and heading to bathroom. Misaki smiled warmly and held back Shirai’s hand gently as she recalled that.

“Really? Will you carry me on your arms or on your back? Or on your shoulders?” Misaki asked curiously, amused by the idea and Shirai hummed as she considered the options.

“Hm... Now you ask about it, do you ever ride someone’s back or shoulders before, Misaki? Any recollection of someone else carrying you?” Shirai asked back and Misaki blinked her eyes.

“Beside you and Aomi-san no one ever carrying me. Not even my clique members ever lay their hands on me. They see me as their Queen and treat me like one. I only pat their shoulders and never hug them because that’s a hassle and they’ll make a fuss over that. Saying it’s unfair and the likes. Some people in the school even call me Yuri Harem Queen. Getting rid of that rumor is hard and a lot of works. But I won’t mind having a rumor with you. I wonder what they’ll call you if there’s rumor about us” Misaki smiled teasingly and Shirai stared at her eyes quietly.

“You probably will be called Queen. I’m a Judgment field officer as well as Judgment Ace and Pride... Calling me Judgment in that kind of rumor won’t be right. Pride? Ace? That just sound wrong. I’m only well-known as Judgment member by my outer cycle and outsiders... Maybe... Judge? Hexa calls me Judge-san sometimes in front of his workers and patients. They even start calling me that. The Judge” Shirai said and Misaki imagined the rumors about The Queen and The Judge then got a mixed feelings from that.

“Do you have other epithets beside The Judge? Even I have other epithets beside Queen of Tokiwadai. Like... Queen Bee, Mental Out, and Number Five. I’ve mixed feeling about your epithet. The Judge is cool but The Queen and The Judge is too... you know?” Misaki asked and Shirai recalled about what people called her.

“Let’s see... Snow Child, Ring Maker, Silent Genius, Small Mummy, Hooded Ghost, Merciless Demonic Teleporter...” Shirai said while recalling all epithets she had and Misaki got surprised at last epithet.

“Merciless Demonic Teleporter, huh? You don’t even look scary but adorable” Misaki said with flat face, couldn’t believe that epithet would be given to Shirai.

“That’s just how it goes. I still have some epithets left. Chill Angel, Silence Order, and The Crown. I have them all in my Judgment Profile. Judgment Ace and Pride is my honor tittle and Judgment field officer is my position in Judgment. Most of my epithets coming from rumor in outer cycle to the net. My head chief tells me about that as she had added those into my profile. Well... The Crown comes from my mother and that connects to me and her. It’s originally White Crown. A play words of my full name. Some people heard Kurone as Crown out there even though Kurone’s meaning isn’t crown. That aside. Where was the last time you see your schoolmates?” Shirai changed the topic and Misaki got surprised as she didn’t see that coming.

“Uh, well... I saw them from that hijacked cafe but they last saw me in the mall... At indoor restaurant there. You know the biggest mall in this city? That White Springs Shopping Center? We call it White Shopping District or White Center. Why do you ask?” Misaki asked curiously and Shirai sighed softly.

“Just making sure about what I and Konori-senpai write for your school is fitting your statements. We’ll say that you’re helping us with hijacked cafe accident by taking me who’s in verge of death to the hospital and helping in my treatment. Let’s say, you help me catch the bad guys by playing a role as hostage. As to why you end up at there, we’ll stick with what you told me before. When you in a restaurant at Shopping Center, a naughty cat takes your bag away so you run after that cat to get back your bag by your own. Because all the running you have, you enter that cafe and rest there but somehow one thing leads to another. Some bad guys hijacking the cafe and using some kind of device that preventing you from using your power so you waiting there. In other hand, I’m on patrol that day and happen to see a bag being carried by a cat then retrieve it. As I look around for the bag owner, I meet Anti-Skill team and takes control of the case they are handling which nothing else but that hijacked cafe. I invade that cafe and that’s how we meet. Seeing that the device is broken by me, you use your telepath on me and we make a plan. However, things not going as planned as that guys leader takes you as hostage after I take down his members. Because of that, we go with my plan which resulting me almost get killed by him. You feel so guilty about it and so you stay by my side as you refuse to part away with me as you wanna help me. That’s how you end up in the hospital, helping with my treatment for days. I’ve written that on my report to give to your school. Aomi-senpai and Hexa will be the back up for my report if they not believe it. Konori-senpai already wrote the apologize letter for you not returning to your dorm and not contacting anyone as you staying with me in the hospital. My head chief will come and talk to your school if they doubt us. Let’s just hope that not happen though. Garnet-san isn’t famous outside of Main Branch Complex. Just like me but she’s known well for her wrath” Shirai explained and Misaki felt chill down her spine as she heard more about Garnet.

“Sorry to ask this but... Is this just me or you Judgments really has more scary people than Anti-Skill?” Misaki asked as she was scared of Garnet.

“If you mean terrifying wrath then yes. We have The Top 7 of Most Terrifying Wrath List in our cycle dominated by Judgments. I’m the number 0. Garnet-san as our head chief is the number 1. Then Aomi-senpai, Konori-senpai, Neon-san, Alexis-san, and Carnelia-san now. Beryl-san’s wrath is more terrifying than Garnet-san and Ara-san is right after Aomi-san before actually. Orion-san is a peacemaker and Rigel-san is on tie with Neon-san. But as they aren’t around, Alexis-san and Carnelia-san enter the list. We hold the voting once monthly. The votes coming from wardens, head chiefs, chiefs, captains, our researchers, doctors, and lieutenants” Shirai said calmly and Misaki heard two new names.

“Alexis-san and Carnelia-san?” Misaki said carefully, fully curious and Shirai held her hands gently.

“They are both the new warden leaders. Alexis-san in Judgment and Carnelia-san in Anti-Skill. They get married by misunderstanding” Shirai said and Misaki’s face became so pale as she got so shocked by what she heard.

“M-Married by what? How?” Misaki was so confused and Shirai sighed.

“Alexis-san happened to enter the wrong room that time and slipped into Carnelia-san’s bed when she was sick. Beryl-san caught them sleeping together... in nothing and that was how. Carnelia-san was too sick to respond to anything. Everyone thought Alexis-san knocked her as she wanted to throw up... It was amusing how everyone misunderstood the whole thing and the wedding bell rang right away. Carnelia-san was so confused about everything as she was in a daze of her illness and Alexis-san felt so guilty for... knocking her off... Some days later when Carnelia-san got well, she was so shocked as she woke up in Alexis-san’s arms. Only wearing yukata with nothing underneath it and Alexis-san wearing nemaki with nothing underneath it too. We held an urgent secret meetings and since they already got married, we couldn’t do anything about it. They also not wanna experience divorce. So they keep their marriage and take care of each other well. Alexis-san likes her a lot. Asking him about Carnelia-san isn’t good. He may kill you or brag about her to you. You won’t wanna read his mind for sure” Shirai said flatly and Misaki’s eyes twitched a bit.

“That’s really an accident from misunderstanding. And you’re right. I won’t wanna read his mind. Wait... Shirai-san. Do you know what ‘knocking her off’ mean?” Misaki asked in surprise and Shirai stared at her then looked away before looking at Misaki again, something clearly bothering her.

“Let’s just go now so we can start our 1st date sooner” Shirai said calmly and Misaki perked up at what Shirai said. “Let’s go now, Misaki” Shirai said gently and Misaki smiled as she felt so excited at their 1st date.

“Let’s go then. For our 1st date” Misaki grinned happily and Shirai’s eyes lighten up.

“Come here” Shirai pulled her left hand carefully while holding it gently, making Misaki walked behind her.

Misaki following her footsteps and they left Heaven Canceller’s office. Shirai led her by hand as they walked in one line with intertwined fingers. Misaki could see that Shirai’s taking her to better place as they walking in brighter path. Misaki’s eyes became softer as she felt as if she was reborn. Misaki had walked on the dark path where she had to keep her guard on. Surrounded by cold, uncertainty, distrust, sadness, loneliness, stress, and more negative things. But now, she walked on bright path with various color which offering her warmth, certainty, trust, happiness and more positive things. Shirai’s back had been her shield since their 1st meeting. She couldn’t help but stare at it. The back which smaller than hers and yet stronger as it had protected her. The smaller hand which held her hand had been holding her from the very beginning. Pulling her out from dark place she had lived for years. The shorter and smaller arms of Shirai had been wrapping her gently, comforting her. Keeping her warm. Shirai’s mouth never hurt her. Even when Shirai was angry, she didn’t raise her voice to her. In fact, Shirai’s voice always sound gentle and deep as the words spoken never been empty words. The eyes which always had emotions locked behind their endless calmness never looked at her in disgust or hatred. Those eyes did show jealousy once earlier and disappointment but only for awhile. The footsteps was quiet and calm. Even when running, Shirai not make any sound. But Misaki could hear it as that footsteps signaled that Shirai was there. Just like the steady and soft breath sound even when Shirai breathing heavily. The sound of her breathing never been harsh. The gentleness of Shirai’s hug and touch. It was caring and addictive. The body scent which always soothing any whole being and so alluring. The only scent that Misaki would say, her favorite scent. Everything about Shirai was worth to admire even her actions and personalities. Judgment Ace and also Judgment Pride. That really fitting Shirai and Misaki liking it.

_Kurone Shirai. White Crown... She’s... really a noble... pure white platinum. Being able to know her is already a miracle... That’s right. Shirai-san is the miracle itself. Truly adorable even if she can be so off. So dear and so precious. My senseless, Judgment-san._

Misaki giggled softly as she let Shirai took her to wherever she wanted. Lively. More lively, more honest. Misaki couldn’t stop smiling and Shirai heard her soft giggles. Shirai felt her heart became warmer and her worries was gone completely. Along with what bothering her earlier. Shirai understood what ‘knocking her off’ meant. Because Saito had tried to do it to her but failed as her black blood blocked him from doing so however she let her body melted by his acidic slime. Leaving her in her bones with her tainted black brain. Again, Shirai ignored that as she kept holding Misaki’s left hand gently. Leading her carefully. Today her plan was simple. Keeping Misaki smiled happily and helping Misaki to know her and her cycle better. The another plan was making sure no one sniffed into the matters which her inner cycle handling now. Meanwhile, Misaki remembered about something. Judgment. She had 3 Judgment members in her faction. People would be suspicious about it but they joined by their own wills and always kept her out from Judgment matters. ****Hokaze Junko**** had good connection with people and had friends who actually in Judgment. Junko’s roommate and 1st friend in Tokiwadai was one of Judgment members. ****Kobayashi Satori,**** the 3rd command in Queen Faction and level 3 telepath was actually one of Judgment members in their school. Their school had a special room for Judgment. That was Judgment 3rd Branch Office and Misaki never thought her 1st day enrolling in Tokiwadai would be the 1st time she met a real Judgment member face to face and in fact, she did her Junior-Senior Bonding event with the same Judgment member, Kobayashi. It was weird at 1st but to her surprise, she got along well with Judgment members. Not all of them were gentle like Kobayashi but they shared the same secretive and protective natures. Kobayashi introduced Misaki to her friends in Judgment who eventually joining Misaki’s clique which was small once that time as the event still going. It was the 3rd day of 7 days that event going. Kobayashi brought Misaki to talk to ****Aijou Kagura**** the level 3 aero hand, and ****Tendou Saijou**** the level 3 electromancer. Aijou was a bright person and Tendou was a calm person while Kobayashi was a gentle person. All of them one year older than her and she always could count on them like she counted on Junko. The Judgment in Tokiwadai was hard to find as they not wearing their Judgment armbands and probably, had their Judgment meeting through Kobayashi’s telepath. Maybe Shirai knew why Judgment in 3rd Branch acted like that. But no Judgment members knew about Shirai. Their own Ace and Pride was being kept as secret by their higher-ups. Misaki knew from Heaven Canceller some things about Judgment, Anti-Skill, and some people in those forces. She knew Shirai already in Judgment officially at very young age. 8 years old. Kids at that age preferred to play around with their friends, not know much about the world. Still so innocent. But that didn’t apply to Shirai. No one knew when Shirai had been so different from other kids around her age. How did Shirai ended up having her personalities? How was Shirai raised by whoever imprisoning her? Since when Shirai could talk and when did Shirai knew how to read? Mystery. There were so much mysteries about Shirai. Misaki knew about **_**Judgment Ace.**_** They were Judgment members who broke all records in Judgment. But **_**Judgment Pride**_** was the best Judgment member in all aspects. Mindset, heart, and personalities. Well liked and admired by anyone even by people they arrested. No Judgment members were like that for a long years. Even Garnet never got that tittle. But Shirai got it. Misaki could understand that. Shirai was indeed the best Judgment member she had met. Again, Misaki never expected Shirai to have something like faction. Cycle. Shirai called it as her cycle instead of faction. Divided it into two, inner cycle and outer cycle which turned out to be a big cycle. Maybe the biggest faction in that city but Misaki couldn’t tell. Misaki smiled softly. Today, she would learn more things about Shirai and her new friends. She couldn’t wait what Shirai had for her and wanted Shirai to know her better. She wanted to know to get closer to them.

_“Judgment is my home and Anti-Skill is my family”._

Misaki remembered Shirai said that to her. She recalled her clique. Her members. Judgment members in her faction.

_Maybe... Maybe not all of them acted like pets. I must get some sweets for them all. I’ll get some cakes and cookies for my clique and have afternoon tea party with them tomorrow. But today I’ll have fun as much as I can with Shirai-san and everyone else. This’s gonna be so fun. Hehe._

Misaki walked behind Shirai as she smiled happily. Stars of happiness popping out from her. Shirai looked ahead and kept walking closer to her destination. Another doctor’s office in the 1st floor of that hospital. At opposite side of Heaven Canceller’s office.

\-- White Springs Shopping Center, at certain indoor restaurant --

Mikoto sat across Junko in two seats table. They had back to square one of their secret mission to find their schoolmate, Misaki who not yet contacting her clique and school. It’s almost midday and they already sitting there, enjoying their meals together. Mikoto and Junko both having character pancakes as their meals. They ordered the same pancake, frog character pancake which they liked. A pancake which had fresh and soft milk cream and strawberries slices in between pancake slices. They had looked for Misaki since morning. Yesterday, Junko and all members of Queen Faction had searched for Misaki but no result from all those searching in days. So today were just two of them. Mikoto was surprised to know that Misaki was missing and not return to her dorm yet. Knowing Misaki was one of level 5 espers and a telepath, there were much possibilities happened to her. Mikoto disliked her, maybe hated her but Junko and the rest members in Queen Faction looked so worried, so distorted as their queen went missing. They were so frantic, some of them even in verge of crying and Mikoto felt bad for ignoring them. Which led her into this situation. Being alone with her senior and her partner in Junior-Senior Bonding event to look for someone she didn’t like in the slightest. Mikoto ate happily but the older girl in front of her not really enjoyed her meal as she was so worried about Misaki. Knowing well how hopeless Misaki was without her clique.

“Hokaze-san?” Mikoto called out to her and Junko startled a bit.

“S-Sorry! I was spacing out a bit! Let’s enjoy our meal while resting” Junko smiled then ate again.

“Hokaze-san. How about we ask Judgment or Anti-Skill to look for her? We have no clue to where she ran off. There’s no records of her in surveillance cameras too. We can ask them to keep it as secret” Mikoto said, offering her idea as they were so hopeless at this matter in their hands.

“If only we can. But even though we have Judgment in our school, they can’t help us finding Misaki-sama. Not like fortune teller can find her for us either. We’ve tried everything yesterday but we got no clue where she ran off to. She’s different from us, Misaka-san. She can’t fight directly. What if she runs to esper who’s immune to her ability like you? She is a beauty too. Males are wolves for her. Some people may wanna use her ability for whoever knows what. She may get attacked when we sit here or get trapped somewhere. We don’t even know if she’s fine or not. How can I eat peacefully knowing that she may in danger? She never like this. She usually goes off by her own but always returns before the curfew. And yet... And yet she not coming back for more than a day. Yesterday and the day before, we’ve been looking for her. Her phone was the only thing left from her and there’s no clue in it. We must find her soon before something happens to her” Junko was so worried that it was shown so clearly on her face and Mikoto understood her feelings.

“I know that much but she’s a level 5. She’s not easy to deal with even if you’re immune to her ability of mind control, right? We can’t look for her if we have no energy for that so please eat well, Hokaze-san. I don’t want you faint while looking for her” Mikoto said then ate again calmly and Junko sighed.

“You’re right. I need more energy to look for her. I must stay strong for her. I can’t let her get worried when we meet later. She’s a moody person and hard to handle” Junko stated and ate her pancake again, surprising Mikoto with her statements.

“So even you can’t handle her? I thought you’re close enough to her that she will listen to you. Again, she can control you so it’s not that surprising” Mikoto said and Junko smiled softly.

“She’s not close to anyone sadly. It’s hard to keep up with her since she can alter our memories and make us do something else. But we are a good friends and I know she cares about us. She never let us to do something that may hurt us. She’s the one who teaches me how to rely on others after all” Junko said gently as she blushed a bit, remembering how Misaki told her to not carry on everything by her own and try to rely on someone else.

“You’re joking. She teaches you that?” Mikoto couldn’t believe it and Junko giggled softly.

“I was a coward and so timid before. I couldn’t even make one friend but then she came to me and helped me with my problems. I owe her for that and that’s why... Even just a bit... I wanna be someone she can count on. I wanna thank her properly for helping me being my current self. Misaki-sama is my savior. She’s like a queen even in our 1st meeting” Junko ate her pancake happily as she calmed down as she said that and Mikoto was speechless by hearing that.

“Hokaze-san. You sound like you’re in love with her. Calling her your savior and a queen like that. Do you like her that much?” Mikoto couldn’t believe her ears and eyes while Junko stunned in bright red.

“Eh? L-Love? Me? With Misaki-sama? H-Huh? D-Do you think so?” Junko was so frantic and so confused as she just realized her own feelings and Mikoto’s eyes twitched.

“You are kidding me... You... You really love her in that way from all people? She’s a girl. Not a boy” Mikoto blushed and was confused as she never considered love between girls could exist as that idea was so out of her mind.

“I-I don’t know. Y-You’re the one who brought it up, Misaka-san. I don’t know if love can exist between girls or not too. L-Let’s just eat then we’ll look for her again. We must find her soon before some news about her appears in public. We’ll get punished if that happens” Junko said frantically, nervous, and shy at the same time as she ate in hurry.

“Geh. Please don’t remind me about that. Hope today we get some clues if not, we’ll really get punished later. My dorm supervisor isn’t a human but demon” Mikoto ate again and Hokaze recalled about the scary dorm supervisor who wore glasses that being feared by all students in Tokiwadai.

“Hahaha. She’s really famous in our school. She’s really our dorm supervisor” Junko laughed dryly as she understood what Mikoto meant.

They finished their meals and decided to leave for their secret mission. They not know a Judgment member and Anti-Skill warden walked pass them as they walked on the trotoar in front of that giant mall. Aomi wore the same outfit as Misaki’s 2nd set outfit which Garnet gave but Aomi got the hearts crest ones. Meanwhile, Carnelia wore green and white outfit similar to what Shirai wore when visiting Konori in the hospital but with no words imprinted on her outfit. The odd team as they went to investigate some places and got some things for tonight’s party. Junko stopped and Mikoto looked at her. Junko caught a faint scent of Misaki from Aomi and sniffed the air then found Aomi and Carnelia had disappeared in the crowd.

“Is it just my imagination?” Junko asked herself and Mikoto looked at her in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” Mikoto asked and Junko looked at Mikoto’s eyes.

“I smell Misaki’s scent from one of girls walking pass us earlier but they are already gone. The scent is so faint so maybe she only ran to her. Let’s try looking at somewhere else. We can’t waste our time here” Junko said and so they left.

\-- certain district where an arcade was located after midday, at the cafe near cherry blossom park --

Misaki smiled as she enjoyed her dessert after lunch and Shirai sat across her. They were sitting at couple table outside, under a cherry blossom tree. Shirai had a medium sized dark chocolate parfait with strawberry cubes while Misaki had medium chocolate parfait with strawberries slices in it. Today was fun. She had met several people in the hospital and got to know more about Shirai. The 1st ones they met was that lady with baby. She welcomed them and her husband was there with their baby boy in his arms. He was injured as his left leg broke by traffic accident when he wanted to go home to pick his wife who would give birth that day. His car which he drove alone had been crashed by a truck. He was fine and thanked Shirai for saving his wife and baby. It was heartwarming chatting and Misaki learning something unexpected. Shirai would be a good doctor. But Shirai stated she was Judgment field officer, not a doctor and they laughed at her statements. Before they left the lady called to Misaki and pat her head gently while smiling warmly at her.

_“Thank you for visiting me and my little family. You’re so kind. I wish you stay safe and healthy. May your happiness last forever, Misaki-san”._

The lady gave Misaki her blessing and Misaki teared up a bit as she never had experienced that before. She smiled brightly and then they parted ways to go to somewhere else in that hospital. 2nd person was a doctor in their office. The doctor was for Judgment only and Misaki was nervous to meet her. ****Shinohara Rize**** was actually Shirai’s tutor in home education and also Aomi’s private tutor and butler once before Aomi passed all the tests she had given. ****Shinohara-sensei.**** That was how Shirai called the lady doctor whose age 20 years old. Shinohara was Heaven Canceller’s junior and student. She had a little sister in Anti-Skill but she had lied to test Misaki before concealing that to Misaki by saying that her sister was in Judgment but she couldn’t find her name in Judgment database and had lost contact with her for a week.

_“Are you sure your sister in Judgment? Maybe she’s in Anti-Skill, not in Judgment. Or maybe she uses different names in Judgment. But if she isn’t in any of those then we must report her being missing to Judgment. This city is too big for us. We must find her as soon as possible”._

That was what Misaki said and she was being serious. This made Rize laughed softly and she approved Misaki as trustworthy and kind girl. She gave them a head pat then thanked Misaki for helping Shirai to develop care and worry.

_“Thank you for being born. I’m so grateful Shirai-han found you. I thought that Shirai-han would never care about anything or anyone. I was so worried but you lifted my worries. Shirai-han finally cares and worries about someone and it’s really a miracle. Shirai-han only cares and worries about you for now but it’s still great and I really appreciate it. Thank you for helping her. You’re really better than the rumors about you said. Misaki-han. Thank you so much”._

Rize thanked her while teared up a bit and Misaki had found another person to trust beside Heaven Canceller in that hospital. They talked for awhile then went to next visit. The next person they met was a group of 4 nurses who lived in a special room not far from Shinohara’s office. They were the nurses who cared for Shirai’s wound before and they gave them a big warm hug when they entered their room. ****Hatsumi Yuzu, Kaijou Anna, Satsuki Yona, and Aoda Naru.**** They were Aomi’s personal maids and also protectors from generations. They swore their loyalties to their sole master, Aomi since they were 10 years old and Aomi was a newborn baby. The reason wasn’t because their families had worked under Yanagisako family but something else entirely. Because Aomi never treating them like maids and always looked at them as her protective older sisters. Aomi was so kind to them and always supported them even went as far as stood up for them when she was sick and they were blamed for not taking care of her nicely. Aomi was the one who made them wanted to be nurses so they could nurse her better and Yona, their leader even learned to do surgery from Heaven Canceller himself. They told them how stubborn and playful Aomi was and how good Aomi at keeping her family secret technique. Smile. Yanagisako family had used smile for any situations and occasions as anything. It was hard but Aomi did it well, even better than her mother, ****Yanagisako Yukino.**** Misaki knew Aomi was something like a prodigy. But she never knew that smile was a secret technique in Yanagisako family. She recalled Aomi’s expression before, in, and after the battle against Acidic Prime. She smiled before and after the fight. But in the fight? Was she smiling? Misaki didn’t know but when Shirai lost her mind, Aomi frowned a bit and looked not happy. No smile. But serious and calm face with anger behind it. Clearly, Aomi knew when to smile and when to not. She was the most sane and mature person Misaki knew. Then something crossed her mind. Shirai told her that she liked Aomi the most when she was jealous and disappointed at Misaki. Funny enough, Misaki didn’t feel hurt hearing that. Aomi was like a mother who was yearned by anyone. Only insane people wouldn’t wanna have a mother like Aomi. But Misaki got curious about family. She had no memories of her family but she was more interested to know more about Aomi’s family, Konori’s family, and Shirai’s family. Yet again, she couldn’t ask anyone about it as she would be asked the same question and she had nothing to say about her family. Then the nurses thanked her for being with Shirai and keeping up with Shirai.

_“Misaki-chan. Thank you for being with Shirai-chan and keeping up with her. We know she can be so off sometimes so we’re really grateful that you not stay away from her. For Shirai having someone like you in her side is really a miracle. We are so thankful as well as you manage to teach her what we can’t teach her. Thank you so much. We’ll help you when you need anything. Just tells us what and we’ll do what we can to help. Shirai-chan. Keep her well, okay? We’ll scold you if you do something bad to her in Aomi-chan’s stead. Don’t trouble her”._

They told them that and gave them a bag of chocolate cookies with chocolate chips. They hugged them before letting them go and Misaki learned that more of Shirai connections were made by Aomi as Aomi had some of her people in Judgment. The last room they went was a ward where a 12 years old girl stayed. She was the daughter of the robber whom Shirai arrested. The girl was coma for half year after bus accident in her school trip and was moved into that hospital by Shirai’s order at the day when Shirai arrested her father who actually, a 2nd year student in high school. Shirai saved the girl and helped her father. The girl on the bed told them about her father who actually, a kind older boy who picked her up in dark alley where she was thrown away by her family for being level 0 esper. The boy acted as her father since that and worked in cafe to get money to keep her. He was in need for money to pay for her hospital bill or the hospital would stop supporting her life. It was sad, Misaki wanted to cry and hugged the girl but she had to stay strong. Then the girl told them that she wanted to be stronger for her pseudo father and so she would go back to school then learned. Shirai encouraged her that she wasn’t level 0 and gave her a paper of esper ability scanning to the girl. They were surprised by the paper that stated the girl was a level 1 recovery hand.

_“It’s not for combat but for healing wounds, nurturing lives, and recovering broken or lost parts. You can be a doctor with your ability for any beings. You also can be repairman too. You can recover anything from broken ribs to broken wall. It’s similar to Shinohara-sensei’s ability. But hers is called Blessing Hand as she can remove remove whatever causing harm in any beings. Be it genetic illness or unknown poison. She can remove it. She’ll be your tutor to develop your esper ability if you want. She’s your assigned doctor here and Heaven Canceller can tutor you to be a doctor”._

Shirai said that calmly and the girl looked at them. She was happy and then she asked them to come closer to her to hug them. She pulled away then smiled happily at them with happy tears ran down her cheeks.

_“Judgment girl, you have helped me and my father a lot. You saved both of us and even gave a proper job to my father then gave me this. You even brought a beauty big sister to here as you promised to me as I wanna see one... I’m... I’m really happy. You and Misaki onee-chan are so kind. Thank you for visiting me. Next time we meet, I’ll be a doctor in this hospital! I’ll join Judgment too! I promise!”._

The girl promised after thanking them then Misaki laughed softly and pat her head.

_“You must get better and learn more things before that. Don’t push yourself too hard. You don’t have to rush it. You’re a good girl and I’m sure that you’ll be a wonderful Judgment member and doctor in the future. You’re already a wonderful girl. And I’m sure you and your father will do well. Good people with good efforts always get good results. Rest and study well so you won’t be a muscle-head. Also... you can hell her Shirai-san. You wanna join Judgment so you’ll be one of Judgment girls, right? She’s gonna be your senior so better get to call her properly”._

Misaki smiled warmly at the girl and the girl nodded then called Shirai by ****Shirai-senpai.**** Surprising Shirai with that but Shirai stayed calm as always and pat her head and Misaki’s head gently. Misaki blushed at sudden contact and the girl noticed her blush and hickeys at her neck.

_“You two can go now. I’ll be fine. Have fun!”._

The girl smiled happily and they said goodbyes then left. Misaki still blushed as they got out from the hospital building then went to flower garden in that hospital area. Misaki was stunned as she saw the various, colorful, and beautiful flower in there. Some patients and their nurses were there, enjoying the beauty of the flower gardens the hospital had. Some people from their families too, enjoying chatting with them at there. There was a big water fountains with some benches around it to watch the water fountain and the flowers. Misaki was happy to see bright view in front of her eyes and Shirai pulled her to a flower bed which had empty slot. A gardener in there went to them and offered some flower seeds to plant there. He had waited for their arrival and welcomed them warmly. ****Shizuku Danzo**** was his name and he had replaced his grandfather to take care of the flower garden with some kids who liked to come to see and tend the flowers.

_“I’m glad that Shirai-san meets a beauty girl like you, Misaki-san. I was worried that she ran to some nasty girls but seeing how your reaction earlier. I know that you understand the concept of real beauty. Thank you for visiting this place. You can pick any flower seed you wanna plant. These seeds are special ones. They’ll bloom for eternity. They are special seeds created by Beryl-san and she asked me to give them to Shirai-san and anyone who held her hand gently. Aomi-san and Konori-san had planted one together with Shirai-san before. I hope you wanna plant one too with Shirai-san. Because everyone who held her hands doing it together with her. You’re the only one who is brought to here alone though. Everyone else came as a group. Even Akane-san and doctor Heaven Canceller planted one together with Shirai-san”._

Danzo stated and Misaki was surprised to hear that. Romantic. Shirai was romantic but again, it wasn’t impossible as Shirai had been raised by Aomi and Konori. The 1st couple Misaki knew. And they were undeniably romantic. Rather than them, Misaki was surprised to know that Beryl was a romantic person. She looked so strict and so harsh but gentle and sensitive person in Heaven Canceller memories. Misaki saw an odd flower seed names. **_**Winter Lily.**_** She took it confusedly and Danzo held his laughter hardly. Shirai looked so surprised to see the flower seed in Misaki’s right hand. She knew that flower and its meaning.

_“Good choice, Misaki-san. Really good. I’m rooting for you two. Here’s the scoop. Just put it on the flower bed after done using it. I’ll save these again. Enjoy your time together”._

Danzo left them happily, making Misaki confused as now she held the scoop in her left hand and the odd flower seed in her right hand. She turned to Shirai and Shirai still looked speechless. Misaki giggled softly and Shirai sighed. They took off their gloves and saved those in their hoodie’s pocket before planting the flower seed together then went to water faucet nearby. It was unexpected and very smooth of Shirai as she stood behind Misaki and held Misaki’s hands when Misaki had poured some liquid soap on her right palm to wash her hands. Shirai leaned to her and Misaki blushed again but let Shirai washing their hands together. The way Shirai fingers rubbed against hers to clean their hands was so suggestive somehow. Misaki’s heart melted and she leaned back into Shirai’s arms as they done and Shirai held her with her chin rested on Misaki’s left shoulder. It only lasted for a good one minute but felt so long. Shirai kissed her side neck. Licking her neck a bit that melting her thoughts. No biting but Shirai had made her happy bar overload. Adorable. People there saw them as adorable couple. Then Shirai carried her in bridal carry until they reached a bus stop. She put her down carefully and Misaki stood next to her. Shirai pulled her into a bus which would stop at Winter Springs Shopping Center at the end. Misaki sat on the seat and Shirai stood before her, facing her with hands at Misaki’s sides. Shirai’s keeping her and Misaki enjoyed the peaceful silence they shared. When an old lady entered the bus at a stop before they reached their destination, Misaki held Shirai’s hands and Shirai pulled her to stand so the old lady could sit there. The lady thanked them and Shirai took Misaki to a pole next to them. Making Misaki held on that pole while Shirai stood behind her. Some males who tried to touch Misaki avoided them after Shirai slapped their hands and bashed them with her arms to keep them away. Misaki was startled as Shirai suddenly put her right arm right under her boobs. Pulling Misaki closer to her that Misaki’s hand let go of the pole as Misaki used her arms to cover her boobs and held Shirai’s arm. Shirai’s free hand held the pole and suddenly, Misaki stood close to the pole in Shirai’s embrace while Shirai held the pole with both of her hands. When they stepped out from the bus, Shirai was behind her, keeping all naughty hands away from her as they left. Shirai slapped someone’s hand in a flash so no one saw her slapping some hands away. Misaki had expected it as she had seen how fast Konori swung her katana once before. Shirai led Misaki like before into the mall. Showing some shops to Misaki and even bought some things for Misaki and even for Misaki’s clique. Some casual clothes for Misaki and cute animal character phone straps for Misaki and Misaki’s clique. Misaki got white cat phone strap with flat face. She was happy with it then saw Shirai bought orange cat one which had stars in their eyes that made her blushed. Matching. Moreover Shirai thought about Misaki and her clique from what Misaki told about them as they looked for the little accessories as gifts. Shirai was really so attentive. She even got which one for each members of Misaki’s clique.

_“I don’t know about what food your friends in your clique like but everyone loves sweets. Let’s get some sweets for them. Tell me what you and your friends like. I’ll buy it”._

Shirai said that as they stood before a sweets shop Shirai liked to visit to buy some sweets in there. Misaki told her every sweets her members liked and disliked. Telling her some stories about it as well. How Kobayashi gave them roulette sweets with spicy chocolate among chocolate balls in the box she held and how Hokaze ate the spicy chocolate by accident. It was funny event in white day. Yet, Misaki didn’t fully happy with that. She smiled weakly and soon Shirai put her hands on her cheeks, making Misaki looked at her then their foreheads resting on each other.

_“It’s gonna be okay. They will understand if you talk to them. You can show yourself to them so they can know you better. You don’t have to match the image they want. Don’t lie to your heart. If it hurts, say it hurts. If it’s hard, say it’s hard. If they really care about you and hold you dearly then they won’t reject you as you’re. Even if no one accept you, you’re always welcome in my cycle. You’re dear for us. Even when we are apart, I want you to remember this. You’ve me and we’ll meet again because I’m gonna keep you. I care about you, Misaki”._

Shirai soothed her and Misaki knew she could trust each words from Shirai. She nodded then Shirai kissed her right cheek. Some people nearby saw that and Misaki didn’t care as her heart soared in pure bliss of happiness. She chuckled happily then Shirai held her hand and led her to get a box of 1000 chocolate cute animal characters. Misaki laughed more happily as Shirai handed that box to her. It was a cute and sweet gesture of Shirai’s innocent loves. You had to know loves better to notice it. They bought it and asked it to get wrapped as gift with a cute animal card with **_**THANK YOU**_** on it. Then they left that shop and Shirai gave their shopping bags to a big man, Chrome who had been ordered to follow Shirai if she came to the mall by Garnet. Misaki was confused as she didn’t know about him and he smiled at Misaki.

_“It’s the 1st we meet but I’m one of Anti-Skill’s warden. Just call me Chrome. Thank you for helping this little brat with her matters and sorry for troubling you. I’m glad that you’re okay. Little brat... Shirai, remember to not make her exhausted. She’s more fragile than you and my granny asks when you’ll visit her store again. How about you go there with Misaki-san? Misaki-san is a part of our cycle now so better introduce her to my granny as well. She can know you better. I’ll take these to Aomi-san’s place. And little brat... Don’t get into fights, alright? All wardens are at outside today. Carnelia will give you earful lecture if she spots you fighting when still in punishment period. Misaki-san. You can hit her as you like. I know you won’t hit someone with no reason and you don’t have to hold back on hitting her. I recommend to use your bag to hit her. Then, see you girls next time”._

Chrome left them and Misaki couldn’t believe someone called Shirai, little brat right to Shirai’s face. Shirai didn’t mind it and asked Misaki if she felt tired yet. They had roamed through that mall and had fun there even had fun with lost boy at there until his parents came to pick him. Shirai knew well how to deal with different people from any age. Misaki admired that and she had to thank Aomi and Konori for raising her well. Since the two girls was the ones who taught Shirai that. Then they left the mall. Shirai carried Misaki on her back before the streets. Misaki knew it was embarrassing to be carried by someone but she couldn’t refuse it as she never rode someone’s back in her memories. She got on Shirai’s back and they went to traditional clothes store not far from the mall. They went into that store like that then a granny came to greet them. Shirai put Misaki down carefully and stood next to Misaki as her right hand slipped to hold Misaki’s hand again. The granny smiled happily at them and hugged Misaki gently for short time and eyed her.

_“What a beauty girl we have here. You must be Misaki-san. You’re really a beauty girl. I’m so grateful to live long enough to see you. I’ve a feeling Shirai likes looking up but you’re pretty tall and well developed. You’ll look good in kimono and yukata. You won’t need sexy outfits and seductive poses if you’re already this inviting. Hahaha”._

The granny laughed while patting Misaki’s back. Misaki was speechless at that statements though and Shirai didn’t speak a word.

_“The last time I saw you... You were so thin and so tiny. But today you look a lot better. You’re no more a little brat, huh? You’re growing a lot recently. Come here. I’ll give you two new pajamas and new bathrobes. Girls must wear yukata as long as they can. Come here again to get your kimono. Also... Don’t die before me. I’ll get angry at you if you die before me”._

Granny took some yukata for sleeping and some bathrobes from her stall and put them into two bags. She returned to them and handed those bags to them. Shirai looked down as she held the bag and Misaki hugged both of them. Cheering them up with that and granny laughed softly as Misaki pulled away.

_“Hahaha. Thank you for caring this old lady. Please come back to here next time. I’ll give you some traditional candies. Shirai... I know you like sweets but please control yourself. Don’t bite her too hard, okay? Misaki-san too. Don’t hesitate to bite her harder. She doesn’t feel pain from that so just bite her into your heart content. I can see the marks on your necks”._

Granny smirked at them and Misaki blushed instantly. It made granny laughed louder then they talked about clothes granny sold and gave to them. Granny made each of them and she even had made wedding kimono for sale but all free for Shirai and her inner cycle as they had helped her built her store and even supervised her store by sending various materials for making kimonos, yukatas, and nemakis. It was fun chatting and then they left after Shirai saved those bags into her backpack. From there Shirai led her to another place and they saw a park of cherry blossom trees. Some kids were there with their families, having a fun picnic there and Misaki wondered if she did that with her family or not before she lost all memories about her and them. Shirai saw her sadness and soon, went down on Misaki and made Misaki sat on her shoulders. Misaki was surprised by that sudden act but Shirai held her hands and ran into that park. Misaki didn’t know why but she cheered up and laughed by that. It was funny and then Shirai walked to the prettiest tree at there. Misaki was amazed by the view in front of her. The flower color resembled Shirai’s current hair color. Soothing pink color. Really calming. Some cherry blossom petals flew by the soft blowing wind and they watched it quietly. Shirai moved her hands and held Misaki’s thighs so Misaki could move her hands in case she wanted to catch some of those flying petals. Misaki took off Shirai’s cap then giggled softly as a petal landed on Shirai’s head. The color really matched Shirai’s hair color and her heart for Shirai right now. She picked it and gave heartfelt kiss on it before put it on Shirai’s lips. Giving Shirai an indirect kiss through flower petal. Shirai was surprised by that and Misaki smiled at her dearly. Misaki took the petal and kissed it before she let it flew by the wind again. Shirai looked up at her and Misaki held her face while her left hand still held Shirai’s cap. Misaki bended down a bit so their noses met.

_“Ehehe. You look so adorable even in this position. My Judgment-san is really adorable”._

Misaki grinned happily and Shirai teleported Misaki to above her with Misaki’s back faced the ground. Misaki skipped some heartbeats as she fell into Shirai’s arms in cradle hold and the wind blew some petals around them. Misaki held the cap close to her chest as she looked at Shirai in surprise. Shirai made her to sit on her left arm while her other arm kept Misaki to sat straight. Misaki couldn’t think of anything as Shirai stared into her core quietly. Then a cold and wet lips pressed against her right cheek, near her lips which had parted ways a bit. Everyone near them stunned in awe because seeing that. Gosh, Shirai only cared for Misaki and ignored the eyes which stared at them. She kissed another cheek then kissed Misaki’s forehead. The kisses were all the same. Only lasted for one minute but felt so damn long. Misaki saw Shirai pulled away. She braced herself and kissed Shirai’s cheeks and forehead to repay the favors. Shirai was caught off by that. Then suddenly, after blinking her eyes several times, Shirai kissed her ear for quick seconds. Starling Misaki with it.

_“You’re cute”._

Shirai stated right in front of Misaki’s face and Misaki recalled that. She blushed in beet red as her head steamed. Her hand shaking on the table as her eyes closed tightly and Shirai looked at her confusedly. Misaki didn’t slap her or pushed her away after that but she put Shirai’s cap right before Shirai’s face to hide her blushing face. Misaki puffed her cheeks as she held her embarrassment and Shirai was so confused by that as she couldn’t see Misaki’s face to know what was wrong.

_“Y-You don’t give me my sweet treats yet, Judgment-san”._

Misaki said after calming down a bit and let Shirai looked at her. Then Shirai looked at that cafe and so they went there with Misaki stayed on her arms while holding Shirai’s cap. It was funny and so adorable for people around them. The two girls didn’t know they had gained some fans as they went to a cafe across that park. The cafe was named **_**White Cafe.**_** Probably, one part of White Spring Holdings. There was an odd thing in the air though. Workers there were surprised to see them as Shirai put Misaki on the seat of couple table outside, right under cherry blossom tree. Romantic and simple. Shirai took her cap from Misaki’s hands then wore it back. Workers there were 3 boys and 3 girls. High schoolers probably and one of them, a girl went to them with flip note book and pen then Shirai sat on the empty seat across Misaki. Other workers went inside as Misaki looked at them. Somehow the cafe was vacant as if the whole cafe had been reserved by them but maybe the cafe was new so not much knew about it as Misaki never saw that cafe and that cherry blossoms park before. The waitress girl took the menu book on their table and opened it then put it in front of Misaki so Misaki saw what was on the menu. The prices were surprisingly fitting for anyone. Misaki was confused what to get for lunch though and so she asked Shirai to order the food she liked the most in that menu for their lunches. Shirai wasn’t expecting that and as ‘Shirai-san’ left Misaki’s tongue, the waitress stiffened in shock. Misaki wanted to ask what’s wrong to the waitress but Shirai asked what Misaki wanted for her sweet treats which made the waitress calmed down. Misaki pointed the parfait she liked and so Shirai made the order.

_“We want two warm special seafood bowls and two glasses of black tea. Also, medium parfaits. One dark chocolate parfait with strawberry cubes for me and one chocolate parfait with strawberry slice for her. Here’s the money for the payment bills. I can’t eat if not paying it 1st”._

Shirai said and the waitress wrote their orders then wanted to say something but soon sighed and took the money.

_“I understand. Please wait a bit”._

She left then gave the paper to her co-worker. Misaki was confused to see them talked behind the cashier table and then they nodded as they understood something. Soon, two boys went to kitchen and went to them with their orders then placed those in front of them carefully. Somewhat nervous.

_“Thank you for coming all the way to here. We hope you enjoy your meals and desserts”._

The two boys bowed to them, showing respect and admiration then went back into the cafe. It was odd but Shirai ate quietly so Misaki let it slipped off then enjoyed Shirai’s treats happily. She was surprised as the foods, drinks, and even their desserts were actually better than the classy ones in restaurant she had went in her 1st school trip as Tokiwadai student. She ate happily and Shirai was grateful for that then signaled okay to the workers there with her left hand under the table. The workers there beamed and smiled happily. Bowing to her deeply as they thanking her. Misaki didn’t see that as she focused with her lunch and dessert. However, she recalled how Shirai kissed her and called her cute that made her shy again. So much she liked Shirai and loved her deeply, she still felt shy to get Shirai’s affection physically and verbally. Directly or indirectly.

“Shirai-san. You really... can be so off sometimes” Misaki spoke up as she calmed down and Shirai blinked her eyes in confusion.

“Well, that can’t be helped but we’ve rested well enough here. Let’s go to somewhere else. We still have some hours left before our meeting time with Aomi-senpai. Want me to carry you to our next destination?” Shirai got off from her seat and Misaki was caught off guard by the sudden question.

“You really like carrying me around, huh? I’m good. Let’s walk side by side” Misaki stood up then went to Shirai’s right side and hugged her right arm.

“Let’s go then” Shirai held her hand again and Misaki chuckled softly.

“Okay, Judgment-san” Misaki said happily and they left.

After some minutes walking they went into an arcade and Misaki looked around in surprise as she never stepped into an arcade before. She let go of Shirai’s arm and held Shirai’s hand gently. There were some boys and some girls playing games there. Shirai looked at her and pulled her to buy some arcade coins then went to a shooting game machine. It was a shooting zombie game and Misaki a bit startled to see the game screen which showing some zombies.

“W-Wow... I don’t know you like action horror game like this. Do you like playing it?” Misaki asked and Shirai took the remote gun and handed it to Misaki then took the another one.

“Zombies not humans so we can shoot them down easily. Dead people shouldn’t bother the living ones. Let’s play as co-op for warming then we’ll play as rivals. The winner can pick the next game to play. So, wanna play?” Shirai asked and Misaki giggled softly as she learned something new about Shirai.

“Nope. I want the loser get to look for the winner. We’ll play hide and seek around this area. The time limit for hide and seek will be 5 minutes and the loser in that game must do anything the winner says. How’s it?” Misaki said happily and Shirai hummed softly.

“Hide and seek, huh. Okay. Let’s go with it then. I’m fine with anything” Shirai agreed and two delinquent boys entered that arcade, making other costumers there kept their distances away from them as they knew who those boys were.

“Whew~ What a hot chick. Wanna play with us?” They talked to Misaki and Shirai pulled Misaki to stand behind her back smoothly as she saw their hands wanted to touch Misaki’s arms.

“Don’t try touching her” Shirai said coldly to them and they laughed loudly.

“You hear that, brother? The brat is angry at us” Boy at left said to boy at right.

“So what? She’s just a brat. She’s not strong” Boy at right stated and Misaki’s face turned into pale then looked away from them as she sensed the doom would come to them.

“Who are you to say that?” Shirai asked and the two boys laughed even louder.

“What? We’re the twin dragons. We own this arcade! I’m Ryuuji” The boy at left, Ryuuji stated.

“I’m Ryuuto. We are the kings here so give your big sissy to us, brat” The boy at right, Ryuuto demanded and Misaki sweated cold sweat as she knew Shirai had snapped.

“Nice. Then I’ve something to tell you. Get lost” Shirai stated and they laughed again while the rest people in that arcade shook in fear by hearing Shirai’s angry voice.

“So what if we don’t leave? You’ll beat us? You’re just a tiny girl. A brat” Twin dragons said in sync and smirked as if they won and Shirai turned to Misaki.

“I’ll handle them and we’ll play our game. I won’t kill them” Shirai let go of Misaki’s hand and soon, teleported behind those boys, shocking them all.

It happened in a flash but the two boys had been thrown out from that arcade by Shirai. Shirai grabbed their back shirt then pulled them out through the opened door.

“Not strong, huh? How about you two leave before I teleport something into your rotten brains?” Shirai glanced at them who lying on the road in fear as they remembered about a certain rumor.

“De... Demon... Demonic Teleporter...” Ryuuto pointed his finger at Shirai while shaking in fear.

“Me... Merci... Merciless Demonic Teleporter... M... MDT!” Ryuuji did the same.

“UWAAAAA!!” The twin dragons got up and ran away in full speed while screaming and Shirai looked at her hands.

“I’ll wash my hands in the restroom” Shirai said to Misaki and Misaki smiled dryly while people looked at them in disbelief.

“I’ll go with you then” Misaki said then they went into the girls restroom.

“Is she really that MDT?” A boy asked and they looked at their phones, quickly looking for Merciless Demonic Teleporter aka MDT rumor in the net.

“You throw them out like pulling some carrots from the ground into a basket behind you. You make it looks like it’s nothing. I never see someone throw bigger people than them like that. Is every Judgment field officers able doing that? Throwing people like throwing papers?” Misaki asked curiously while Shirai washed her hands with running water and liquid soap.

“Not everyone. We’ve our own abilities and capabilities after all. You must clean your hands too. We haven’t wear our gloves again. I’ll clean the gun handles for us with wet tissues before we use them” Shirai said and Misaki went to behind Shirai then tried to copy what Shirai did to her earlier.

“I’ve sensed this before but your hands sure are small. How come they feel so big when you hold me?” Misaki held Shirai’s hands confusedly and Shirai held back Misaki’s hands.

“My fingers... I open my fingers wide enough to hold you. You feel my hands bigger because my fingers not close to each other” Shirai said and they had done washing their hands.

“Let’s go somewhere else after done playing that shooting game once. I don’t want them to return with more people to deal with. Today is our 1st date and I don’t want anyone to ruin it” Misaki said, annoyed by that disturbance in their date.

“Let’s wear our gloves and continue our date then. Next place will be the last place we’ll visit then we’ll go to our meeting point with Aomi-senpai” Shirai stated and so they wore their gloves and went back to that game machine.

\-- 60 minutes before sunset, at the park --

Aomi stood in front of the big clock at that park and felt anxious as she saw Shirai and Misaki not at there yet since it was too early for their meeting. The park had been emptied since half hour ago as people were being led to not enter that park by the illusion of park being repaired by some repairmen within Aomi’s ability of Illusion Cage card she had. She sighed and leaned her back against the clock pillar. Aomi recalled the letter Shirai wrote about Misaki and she sighed heavily.

“That’s really rare for you to sigh heavily, Aomi” Carnelia said as she walked to stand beside Aomi and Aomi sighed again.

“Let’s move now” Aomi plugged her new blue headset monocle into her left ear and Carnelia plugged her new yellow headset monocle into her left ear.

“It’s odd to work as a team with you who can do things by yourself” Carnelia stated as she put her hand on her headset to turn it on and Aomi did the same.

“I’m covering us” Aomi tapped Carnelia shoulder once, tagged her and they both became unseen and unheard for people around them.

“Pretty handy ability” Carnelia admitted.

Konori and Alexis got off from nearby bench then joined them, became unseen and unheard as well as Aomi tagged them by tapping their shoulders. Alexis wore same outfit as Carnelia but his was in blue and white.

“This’s the 1st time we are on the same team” Alexis touched his green headset monocle which plugged in his right ear and Konori sighed.

“We’ve to pick them earlier in secret. Something funny is going on” Konori said calmly, turned on her red headset monocle in her right ear and they looked at each other.

“Let’s go to them now. Alexis. A taxi please. We must hurry” Carnelia said and Alexis smiled softly at her.

“Okay” Alexis made them able to float and fly at the sky then they all flew to where Misaki and Shirai were by his gravity shift ability except Aomi who had those abilities from her card.

\-- meanwhile at the Amusement Park --

Misaki and Shirai watched the small parade at there while holding hands then Misaki sensed Mikoto and Hokaze nearby.

“Let’s go somewhere with less people” Misaki said and Shirai pulled her to somewhere quieter without asking why.

“Hokaze-san. Why are you making us run to here?” Mikoto asked as they stopped running.

“I smell Misaki-sama’s scent. She’s close. Come on! We must hurry before we lost her again!” Hokaze said and Mikoto’s eyes twitched.

“Lead the way please. I don’t know where to run” Mikoto stated and so Hokaze ran before her as she ran behind her, following her.

Shirai sighed as she stood in front of female restroom and Misaki was taking her time in there. Misaki sighed as she done peeing and went to wash her hands. Again, something unwanted happened at outside. Crackle. Misaki got stunned as she heard a sound of lightnings crackling. Then a loud boom happened and Misaki ran out from the restroom quickly to find no one around. Hokaze and Mikoto had misunderstood Shirai as Misaki’s kidnapper and attacked Shirai that made Shirai teleported away from the restroom, leading them to a place with no one around for everyone’s safety. Misaki’s eyes twitched in disbelief.

“Really? Why this happening on my 1st date?!” Misaki got mad then took her remote and used her ability to reveal herself to lure them back to her.

No one entered her view. Misaki sighed after waiting for 3 minutes and none of them came to her. Shirai had lured Mikoto and Junko to wide, empty field. She tried to talk to them but they attacked her brutally. Not listening to her shouts.

_I get no time for this! They not listening but I can’t shake them off!_

Shirai was in trouble as she avoided their attacks with her teleport. Didn’t wanna get hit by their lightnings.

_This teleporter is... mocking me! A level 5!_

Mikoto thought as she moved her lightning around to hit Shirai but none of her lightnings could catch up to Shirai’s teleport movements.

_Facing a teleport directly is really hard! I can’t pin her down! No choice but to go full strength!_

Hokaze released her lightning and Shirai dodged her punch and teleported away. Soon, Hokaze and Mikoto went after her, following Shirai to windowless area. An area of lots abandoned buildings. Shirai couldn’t fight them as she was in punishment and Garnet would give her extra punishment if she didn’t obey her. Misaki went to find a place which rent a phone in that amusement park and finally spotted a phone-booth. But she had to go through a big crowd of people to reach that. She took out her remote and aimed it at the crowd then got shocked as she saw ****Mitsuari Ayu**** walked through the crowd with some men followed her. Misaki knew them. She knew. The fear caught her and her hand shook as cold filled her. Something haunted her.

“No... Don’t... Don’t follow her” Misaki used her ability and stopped everyone at there with her ability except Ayu who got confused then spotted Misaki saved her remote into her bag.

“Shokuhou... Misaki?” Ayu couldn’t believe her eyes and Misaki walked to her and pulled her out from the crowd.

“Let’s leave this place before they move again. I can’t stop them forever” Misaki let go of her and walked away from the crowd.

“Wait! Why are you... helping me? Do you wanna show off how great your ability’s?” Ayu walked beside her and Misaki kept walking.

“How much of them coming after you?” Misaki asked and Ayu got angry.

“I don’t need your help!” Ayu stopped walking and Misaki stopped as well, felt hurt from those words of rejection but she swallowed it.

“We’ve no time for this. We must go away from here” Misaki turned to face her coldly and Ayu gritted her teeth.

“No... I’m the one who supposed to be level 5 not you! Because you!! Because of you they put me aside and I’m stuck at level 3! If you not exist then they won’t abandon me and throw me aside! You steal everything from me!” Ayu yelled at her, unleashing her anger and Misaki recalled that bad memories.

Ayu was two years older than her and the one who supposed to be a level 5 but Misaki showed better potentials to be level 5 than Ayu then those researchers picked her to be level 5. Both Ayu and Misaki were surprised by that. Ayu was like a kind older sister for Misaki and they were close but that day, their bond being crushed brutally. The night after that announcement, Misaki went to Ayu’s room with a story book in her hands. It was her habit to visit the older girl to read books together like sisters. Something Misaki had missed and yet couldn’t be granted.

“Ayu nee-chan. Let’s read this book together?” Misaki opened the door and saw Ayu cried.

“Nee-chan you say? I’m not your sister! Leave!” Ayu yelled to her and Misaki dropped their favorite book.

“I... I’m sorry... I’m sorry...” Misaki crying and hoping that Ayu would come and cheer her up but Ayu ignoring her whole being.

They never talked to each other after that night and Misaki stayed away from other kids. Misaki kept saying it was okay and believed that everything would be okay to herself as days passed by. She tried to talk to Ayu but Ayu pushed her away harder and became harsher that Ayu slapped Misaki hard enough to make Misaki’s mouth bleeding inside. Rejecting her more. Nothing became better and 3 weeks passed. Misaki swayed by sadness, loneliness, and those scientists told her that she could get anything she wanted if she became a level 5. She worked hard to be one in hope to repair her bond with her 1st friend in that faculty as she knew no one but Ayu that time. Her ability grew and developed faster. Then that day of hell came to her. Part of her brain was taken as she being put into deep sleep by injection called ‘medicine to keep her healthy’ they gave. They made a replica of her brain and Misaki was half awake as she happened to hear their whole plans. She was shocked. But she was weak. She cried as she swallowed the bitter truth of the project ran on her. If she died, they would use Ayu as her replacement and killed her when they done with their hidden experiment to create thing to make its user able to be an espers with multi abilities. Misaki trained harder. She had to be level 5 before the project done. She had to stop the project before she got killed. Before they used other people as their subjects to get rid off after they done using them. She had to protect them. There were two hidden projects running in that faculty. One using Misaki and the another one using another girl named ****Yuri Senya,**** a girl whose age 3 years older than Misaki. Misaki happened to know Yuri from ****Tomine Kanari,**** a kind and funny lady who cared for Yuri and one of researchers who worked with project on Yuri. The only person Misaki trusted. Truth wasn’t as pretty as it looked. Scientists, those researchers were being impatient and so they sent Misaki to see other girls in that faculty to develop her abilities and help other girls for the project on Yuri to develop better. Misaki knew that. But she could use it as her chance. She became close friends with Yuri and always brought a book to read together with Yuri and **_**Kanari-sensei.**_** She would check on other girls and helped them if they needed her help. The one she helped only one girl though. ****Hokaze Junko**** who had trouble in controlling her own ability as she scared of her own power. Misaki frowned at this and she would interact with anyone she had to see. It wasn’t last for long as one year she had been there was 2 months ahead on her. She had to be level 5 before a year. The scientists only kept her for a year and so she would get killed after one year she stayed in that faculty. She rushed herself and yet, she was late. Broken. Herself broke at that day. Misaki couldn’t trust anyone. Kanari died to protect the girls from monster of failure of the project which ran on Yuri. The project using Misaki had been completed. Exterior Project was done. Hokaze stopped the matter with project on Yuri and Misaki used her ability to brainwash all researchers connected to her project and Yuri’s project. She used Exterior and freed all girls. But she was late. Yuri was gone along with Ayu and the researcher man who had half of his body to head turned into monster. Misaki hid Exterior and had some people she had as her pawns to maintain it. She ran away after she talked to a scientist through the phone. ****Kihara Gensei.**** Her real enemy. She used remotes to help her using her ability within Exterior. Keeping everything to herself as she bearing all strings all on her own. She had been broken when she became level 5. She had to hide herself. No one she could trust. She had to get rid of anyone who wanted to use her. Her ability had too much freedoms. Her brain had to be kept away from anyone. She was weak. Her body was weak. She couldn’t do sports. Something had been done on her. She realized it after her long, painful running. Her brain had been manipulated before she was sold off. Her body had been manipulated to be physically weak so she couldn’t run away from that faculty. Her physical ability couldn’t raise no matter how hard she tried. What Gensei wanted was her brain abilities and her death. Misaki laughed, broken. She broke once again.

"Steal? Me? They choose me over you because my ability is better than you. You can’t be a level 5 and they know that well. I’m... Shokuhou Misaki... is the only person who spends 4 months to raise my level from 3 to 5 even before I enroll into middle school. I’m The Queen and you must obey me. We leave this place now" Misaki took out her remote and aimed it at Ayu.

_For your safety. For all kind people I know. I must... do this. Ayu nee-chan._

Misaki used her poker face and Ayu got ready to run away from her. However, a sharp bullet hit Misaki’s remote, breaking it. Shocking both girls. Ayu froze in fear and shaking. That was a warning to tell them to not run away.

“Really!?” Misaki was shocked by that and turned to find a sniper on the roof of the haunted house, changing his bullet with knock out injection bullets. “Come here, duh!” Misaki took Ayu’s left hand and pulled her into the forest.

“Where are you taking me?!” Ayu asked as they ran.

“Anywhere far away from them!” Misaki said then they ran into the crowd nearby.

Everything was fun earlier. Misaki rode everything in that park with Shirai. They even took some photos together in a photo booth. She kissed Shirai in some of those photos. Some photos of Shirai carrying her. Some photos of they hugged each other. And some photos of Shirai kissed her. Misaki kept those photos on her bag after got those photos out then gave a photo of her to Shirai. Again, Shirai was busy with Hokaze and Mikoto. She led them away from Misaki to keep her safe but those men after Ayu also went after Misaki as they had spotted her. Misaki and Ayu had to leave that place soon. But in the middle of their run, Ayu shook off Misaki’s hand then ran off somewhere, blending into the crowd. Misaki stood still as her hand became empty. She missed Shirai’s hand that wouldn’t let go of her hand. Her hands dropped to her sides and she looked down. She had been rejected. The crowd of people walking pass her, ignoring her as she wanted them to ignore her and let her knew her place. A boy came to her and held her wrist, pulled her out from the crowd and they stood near the street lamp.

“That’s dangerous to space out in a crowd!” That boy scolded her and she looked up at him.

“My friend... She’s in the crowd. I must take her to safe place” Misaki said sadly and the boy felt bad for the younger girl in front of him.

“H-How does she look like? Have a photo of her? I’ll go and look for her then take her to you” The boy said and Misaki’s right hand held one of her remotes in her bag.

“Give me your hand” Misaki said and he showed his right palm to her and Misaki took out a frog doll from her pants left pocket which she got from the lost kid in the mall as his gift to her. “This doll will tell you” Misaki put the frog doll on his hand and aimed her remote at him.

“U-Um... I’m Kamijou Touma and I’m not... a suspicious person” Touma said as he raised his hands while holding the doll, nervous as he knew with whom he talked.

_What a misfortune!! I’m gonna die! I’m gonna die for sure!!_

Touma sweated in fear. Misaki was the number 5 of 7 level 5 espers. People knew she used remotes to use her power because her power had too much freedoms. Touma was so nervous. He was scared out of his life. He had heard that number 5 could kill people with her remote and could manipulate anyone. After some seconds in silence...

“One... I only trust one person and people close to that person” Misaki stated and Touma blinked his eyes confusedly. “Do as I say and take Mitsuari Ayu away from this place, Ka-mi-jou Tou-ma-san” Misaki said coldly and used her ability on him.

Touma fell on his knees and Misaki ran away from there. Making sure she was seen by all men who had come to catch Ayu and her. She knew they would stop trying to catch Ayu if they saw her as she was more useful than Ayu as her brain ability was what they wanted in the 1st place. Touma felt like he fainted then woke up. He was at that state for some minutes then he saw Ayu ran away from some men with fear in her eyes in his mind. They were espers and heck, they used their lightning and water to catch her.

_“Save her, please”._

The frog doll in his hand said to his mind and he couldn’t remember who gave him that. He saved it into his pocket and ran to find Ayu who had entered the small forest with those men after her as his heart asked him to help the girl. Misaki ran to some of those men and turned sharply into the crowd. Touma was confused as those men stopped attacking him to get Ayu as their comrades had found Misaki and asked for them to go after Misaki instead. They left them and Ayu clung to his back, crying in fear. Touma felt bad at her and turned to soothe her but Ayu hugged him tightly. Index who was wondering by herself saw them and walked to them. Helping him to calm down the crying girl.

_“Misaki-chan is really kind and sweet! She cares about everyone! She tells me that she’ll take us out from here and we’ll eat sweets together under a cherry blossom tree! I really like her!”._

Yuri told Ayu that cheerfully, admiring Misaki. Ayu didn’t understand that. Misaki left them. She ran away without them when that accident occurred. Ayu was the one who was left with Yuri and that unlucky man at the hospital. She was the one who saved Yuri and that man. Yuri didn’t wake up and Ayu heard nothing about Misaki. Ayu was raised by that man she saved and enrolled into Tokiwadai. She was level 3 esper, her ability was named Mental Stinger. Her ability was alike with Misaki’s. And yet so different. She hated Misaki for stealing her place as the next level 5. She hated Misaki for deceiving everyone and abandoning them. She hated her. Then Misaki entered Tokiwadai with everything which supposed to be hers. Ayu admired Mikoto a sweet electromancer who always be kind at anyone. Ayu had avoided Junko as she knew Junko liked Misaki and that she couldn’t stand her. She loved Junko and saw her as her little sister but she hated Misaki. So she never once showed herself to Junko. Junko thought everyone in that faculty had got better life but Ayu not returned to her family as level 5 and so she avoided her own family as they had abandoned her. She saw Junko reunited with Misaki with anger and hatred in her eyes but then laughed as Junko took Mikoto as her partner for Senior-Junior Bonding event. Other girls in the same year as Misaki avoided her as Misaki’s a level 5 with scary mind control ability. But someone unexpected took Misaki’s hand. Judgment. Ayu couldn’t believe Judgment took Misaki’s hand. Misaki looked shocked as well. Ayu thought Judgment would kick Misaki out from the school but they welcomed her. Then after the bonding event done, Queen Faction was found by Junko and her friends. Ayu got irritated and so annoyed by hearing Queen this and that from students in her year and in Junko’s year. She left the school and hid in the dark while gathering some people into her own group to avenge Misaki. But as she was out to buy groceries, she was spotted by some scientists. She ran randomly and got into different buses that led her into that amusement park. And yet, she met with Misaki again. Misaki wore an odd outfit and that fashion style was clearly not Misaki’s. Ayu thought no one would help her nor save her but she got a boy saved her and protected her. And a weird nun who was close to the boy and tried to cheer her up. As much as she hated Misaki she spotted something odds from Misaki. Misaki could run side by side with her and Misaki’s grip on her was stronger than before. Also, Misaki didn’t got exhausted by all of that.

_How come someone as weak as her become that strong and that good at sports? That pathetic girl. Her body is weaker than elementary schooler. I leave school half year ago. I had observed her in the school and she was so bad. So not athletic. Is she using something to increase her physical ability? Enchantment suit?_

Ayu was so confused as she calmed down. Konori and Alexis had arrived at that amusement park and saw Misaki had been caught. She had been put into sleep and was being put into a bed coffin. Konori wanted to go and took back Misaki but Alexis raised his cane to block her from stepping in.

“Wait and see to where they carry her. Remember?” Alexis said and Konori closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

“Alright. Let’s follow them” Konori held her anger and they saw Misaki was being put into an ambulance car.

The ambulance door closed and soon, they clung to behind that ambulance like squirrels.

“Aomi. We find Misaki-chan. She’s being taken away by odd men. We’re following them now” Alexis said as he put his right hand on his earphone, telling Aomi through it.

“Don’t do anything reckless. We must stay hidden and Misaki must stay safe. Take all informations from them. Kill them if they are harmful to us and don’t forget to clean the mess after that. Tell me if you two find anything before cleaning. Get it?” Aomi-said while flying with left hand on her earphone, tracking Shirai and Carnelia flying beside her.

“Alright” Alexis said and Konori sighed as she and Carnelia heard the whole conversation.

“You know? I’m your chief but you lead me yesterday and today. I feel like I’m not your chief, Aomi” Konori said with hand on her earphone and they just remembered that.

“You must keep your head cool if you wanna lead, Konori. I don’t want you to blame yourself for making mistakes. I know you’re a good leader but you’re not in your good state to lead. If a husband can’t lead then the wive has to lead for her husband. Also, I send you to go get Misaki because I know you’re good at it. You’re my hubby and I know you can lead yourself better to get our child’s dear person back. You’re wiser than you think and I learn that from you. How to get risk to protect someone we hold dear” Aomi said and they all understood her.

“G-Geez. You’re teasing me. Still... I admit that I’m being hot headed since yesterday. Thank you for leading me, Aomi. I’ll do my best” Konori said gently as she calmed down and Alexis wanted to have a chatting like that with Carnelia.

“That’s my chief ♥” Aomi smiled happily and Carnelia sensed Alexis wanted to talk to her.

“Don’t get hurt there. I won’t feed you if you get hurt, Alexis” Carnelia said coldly and Alexis blushed while the two girls got surprised to hear that.

“I’ll come to you unharmed ♥♥” Alexis cheered up and Carnelia sighed softly then glanced at Aomi.

“I’ll handle this. You must get Shirai” Carnelia said to Aomi and Aomi recalled how Shirai’s black blood came out and covered her like cocoon.

“Junjun. Are you still angry about Misaki being Mental Out?” Aomi looked at Carnelia and Carnelia sighed heavily.

“You should tell me that Misaki you talk about is one of those level 5s” Carnelia said angrily and Aomi smiled.

“Do you hate her? Mental Out?” Aomi asked and Carnelia looked straight.

“She is the only level 5 who runs away from scientists. I’m just angry that you not tell me about her being that Mental Out and angry at myself for not noticing things like this until Shirai brings it up to us. I’m 17 years old this year and I’m...” Carnelia couldn’t say the next words she wanted to say and Aomi smiled gently.

“I know. It must be hard on you. It’s hard on me too. But our real enemies not coming yet. We must stay hidden until they come. We can’t do anything if we’ve nothing as our cover until they come out” Aomi said and Carnelia understood that well.

“I hope they never come” Carnelia said and Aomi sighed.

“Eventually they will come in less than 3 years. Just like Kirigaya Saito. That Acidic Prime. Polished gems right under our noses” Aomi said and Carnelia sighed.

“I hate the sound of that” Carnelia said with flat face and Aomi smiled dryly.

“Alexis. Do you really not wanna be able to see? You never see Carnelia’s face, don’t you? Don’t you wanna at least, see the face of your wife?” Konori asked and Alexis smiled.

“That’s tempting but I don’t wanna take someone’s eyes so I can see the world. How about you? Do you ever wanna get rid of your eyes? You can see through anything, can’t you? Konori?” Alexis asked and Konori recalled how she 1st met with Aomi.

“I ever wanna be blind like you. But then I find someone hugs me close to them and smile for me. I wanna see them more. I wanna see through them and make sure they won’t go anywhere out from my view range. Before I know it I can’t look away from them and I don’t wanna take my eyes off from them either. Seeing them fine is my happiness” Konori smiled gently and Alexis chuckled softly.

“Wow... How tempting. Then again, if I’m not blind then I won’t be able to marry my wife, right? I married her by getting into the wrong room and slipping under her blanket by accident” Alexis smiled happily and Konori smiled dryly.

“You’re right. She’ll kill you right away if you can see her. But me and Aomi are both girls so I can see her without clothes on and even get into the bath with her. I can sneak under her blanket and hold her without worrying about being punished by anyone too” Konori smirked and Alexis felt something stabbed his heart.

“W-Well, I’m a super lucky guy! I’m blind so I can bath with her! She even wash me and I can touch her as I like because I don’t see anything!” Alexis didn’t wanna lose and Konori got an idea.

“You’re right. You’re indeed a super lucky guy. But... You see... In public bath, you and Carnelia go into different sides. While me and Aomi go into the same side. That’s so bad for you” Konori said and Alexis lost to her.

“T-That’s fine! I’ve kissed Carnelia on her lips and slept on her several times!” Alexis not wanna lose and Konori blinked her eyes.

“Are you sure your role as husband and wife with Carnelia not get flipped?” Konori stared at him pitifully and Alexis got stunned by that.

“Let’s ask her to make it clears about that” Alexis was unsure about his and Carnelia’s roles as husband and wife had remained the same or not.

“Is it really okay for you to be away from her?” Konori asked bluntly and Alexis recalled about his matter.

“It’s gonna be okay. Underground and the sky is my specialty. I’ll pull down the entire place with my ability after you’re done with your part and I won’t let them run away from what they have done” Alexis said calmly, being serious and Konori saw they entered an old building.

“I must admit that teaming up with you in this case is a perfect plan. Aomi and Carnelia really know us the best. Aomi’s covering for us so we better make full use of it” Konori’s clairvoyance activated and they jumped off from the ambulance car before that car stopped.

“Yeah. We can’t waste on anything. Let’s work harder and ask for rewards from our wives later” Alexis held his cane with his right hand, carrying it as they walked behind those men who now walking while carrying the coffin which kept Misaki in it, sleeping lightly as her eyes opened a bit.

_Shirai...-san?_

Misaki closed her eyes and Shirai teleported to the sky while Junko and Mikoto chased after her. Shirai teleported away and stood on the roof of the tallest building in that area, waited for them. Mikoto and Junko landed on the same roof. The sun would set down in 40 minutes and Shirai stared at them calmly while holding her cap with her left hand while covering her face with her left arm.

“I don’t know what reason for two students from Tokiwadai Middle School attack me but I don’t know Tokiwadai have students like this. Attacking someone with no reason and accusing that person with no proof” Shirai hid her face by lowering her cap so only her mouth and nose could be seen.

“You are kidnapping one of schoolmates! I can smell her scent coming from you and she never let anyone touch her! Where are you hiding her and what have you done to her?!” Junko said loudly and Mikoto blushed a bit.

“Tell us where is she or I’ll fry you into crisp!” Mikoto emitted her lightnings and Shirai glanced at the sun.

“If you really care about her then you won’t try to kill me. Both of you trying to kill me. Not talking to me. I’ve told you to stop your useless attacks but you two keep on attacking me. Do you not understand what I say? How can I trust someone who clearly, wanna get rid of me?” Shirai said frankly and Junko got angry but Mikoto got snapped, surprising Junko as she felt Mikoto’s anger.

“Do you even know with whom you talk to? Useless attacks? You who only can teleport away to avoid my lightnings calling my attacks useless? I’m the 3rd strongest in this city. I’m a level 5, Railgun. I’m not weak!!” Mikoto unleashed her anger and Junko leaped away from her. “I’m not a weak girl!!” Mikoto dashed to Shirai with her lightning and Shirai teleport to the sky above her. “Take this!” Mikoto took out an arcade coin from her pocket then launched her railgun. “Stop running away! Face me! Coward!!” Mikoto yelled angrily as Shirai teleported away to avoid her railgun.

“I won’t fight” Shirai landed on that roof again.

“Well, then. We’ll make you fight us and tell us where’s Misaki!” Junko leaped with her kick but Shirai teleported to dodge it.

“I won’t tell you anything and I won’t fight” Shirai held her words to bitter end and the two older girls attacked her more furiously.

Shirai didn’t fight back and went on defense as her body pounded. She blocked the martial attacks from the two girls with her arms and hands but avoided their lightnings with teleports. She saw a glimpse of some men standing before her and soon, jumped up to avoid Junko’s punch.

_“Shirai...-san”._

Misaki’s voice resounded in her mind then her body pounded again. She had to go to Misaki. She had to but she couldn’t shake off Junko and Mikoto while her black blood wanted to get out.

_“Shirai-san. You’re not stable yet. You must avoid fighting against espers for at least 5 days and 2 days to check on your... stability. Your body still new and your black blood may come out if you get into fight. Please don’t get into a fight against espers”._

Shirai remembered what Shinohara Rize told her and her sight became blurry. The pounding became louder and Shirai held the front edge of her cap. She had wasted too much energies on dealing with Mikoto and Junko. Her body was exhausted and she found it hard to move. She teleported backward, up at the sky and her body pounded again. Junko suddenly entered her view from below with a heavy punch aimed to her chin. Shirai’s left hand blocked it but she got pushed higher to the sky and Mikoto was holding an arcade coin with her right hand, ready to launch her railgun again. Junko landed on the roof then quickly jumped backwards to Mikoto’s side and railgun was being shot, again. Shirai couldn’t avoid it and she couldn’t teleport away either. In a really slow motions, Aomi entered her view from above and hugged her in her arms while Carnelia came into her view from below. They floating in the air with Carnelia stood behind Aomi, facing the incoming railgun. Carnelia slapped down that beam with her left hand. Shocking Mikoto and Junko. Aomi had made Shirai became unseen and unheard. However, Junko could smell Misaki’s scent from Shirai. Making Aomi turned to see Junko had leaped with her lightning punch toward them.

“Junjun!” Aomi said in reflex and Carnelia released her yellow lightning from her left finger, pushing Junko away with it and Mikoto caught Junko who got charged away by strange yellow lightning which came out from the air.

Mikoto got pushed 2 meters away from where she stood and her right knee bended forward as she stopped them from being pushed further.

“T-There” Junko pointed at Shirai as she held the stings from that yellow lightning which struck her and Mikoto launched her railgun at Shirai again in hurry.

“Slow” Carnelia raised her left hand like a gun and shot her yellow lightning straight at that incoming beam, flipped the direction of railgun back to Mikoto.

“Wha-?!” Mikoto got shocked but managed to take Junko away from that attack.

“No... No way... H-How?” Mikoto and Junko got stunned as that attack blasted clean what it hit through like a powerful laser beam shot straight thick metal.

_What... What is that? Who shoot it?_

Mikoto and Junko were so confused by what happened. That blasted to 5 meters into the ground. Shirai grabbed on Aomi’s back shirt and Aomi held her like cradling a baby. Turning to Carnelia who stared at Mikoto and Junko quietly.

“Junjun... Isn’t that a bit too much?” Aomi asked in disbelief and Carnelia sighed.

“That’s just a warning. But really... If she’s that famous Railgun then I must say that her railgun isn’t that strong. She can’t even win against rough gems in that state. If there’s an invasion by polished gems, she’ll get killed right away. What’s her number as level 5 anyway?” Carnelia said bluntly and Aomi sighed.

“She’s the number 3. Misaki is... the number 5” Aomi stated and looked at Shirai who had fallen into sleep.

“Now that’s really a bad news. They clearly not helpful for us... But Mental Out is a different case. They wanna get rid of her. Number 5 actually isn’t the number 5. There are only 6 level 5 espers for them since Mental Out is out of their level 5 list. Isn’t that right, Aomi?” Carnelia turned to face Aomi and Aomi sighed heavily.

“Because what they want is just her brain abilities. They only keep her alive to use her for their secret projects. After all their projects done, they will get rid of her and take away her brain. In our case, we wanna keep her because she’s our dear Misaki. As older people, as her friends, as Shi-chan’s family... We’ve to protect her and help her as much as we can. We must prevent anyone from using her. Unlike us, she has no home. No family. No guide. She’s like our old selves that being imprisoned inside small cage with no window and no door. We must help her to get out from that cage. Breaking through that cage isn’t easy as you can get stuck when getting out. Even if you can get out, you need someone to tend to your wounds. That’s just how it is” Aomi said and saw Junko fainted then Mikoto carried her on her back, leaving by leaping through buildings.

“She’s not like you though. Because her partner is Shirai. Someone tells me Shirai kisses her neck in front of water faucet at flower garden in the hospital” Carnelia stared at Shirai’s neck and Aomi smiled nervously.

“Shi-chan is so off in odd ways. Let’s head back to the park and wait for everyone” Aomi said then flew back to the park and Carnelia flew beside her.

“About being so off. Have you lost your virginity somehow?” Carnelia asked bluntly and Aomi smiled nervously.

“Kinda yeah. Konori’s just being Konori and I take hers last night ... Have you lost yours?” Aomi looked at Carnelia and Carnelia looked away.

“Is losing it painful?” Carnelia asked and Aomi got shocked to hear that.

“Junjun... Don’t tell me... You’re still... Are you serious?” Aomi looked at Carnelia in disbelief.

“Just answer my question. Is losing it painful? Are you bleeding when losing it?” Carnelia blushed slightly and Aomi blushed as well.

“So you still not losing yours yet even though you marry a boy and sleep with him every night. I can’t believe it. You bath with him everyday and never lose yours? I lost mine when bathing alone with Konori yesterday. She even slips into me this morning after stealing the card I used on myself to take hers last night. She makes me use that card on her and we’re still bathing. She even gives me more hickeys on my back neck, back, front, and even gives some on my inner thighs. How come you who’s married to a boy and live together with him in the same room still not losing yours?” Aomi looked at Carnelia flatly in disbelief and Carnelia startled by that.

“I-I know that already. But Alexis is afraid of doing it and I don’t know much about how to do it properly so it won’t hurt me. You’re more experienced than me and Riri despite being the youngest one among us. So just tell me” Carnelia said seriously and Aomi remembered that Shinohara Rize had no lovers and still unmarried. “Or I’ll tell Riri and Auntie that Aiai has lost hers before getting married” Carnelia stated and Aomi got startled by that.

“Hey, hey, hey! Don’t bring that to my mother and Riri! I’m not that experienced too. You should ask Konori about it. She’s the one who teaches me. I’m innocent here” Aomi said frankly and Carnelia looked at her in disbelief. “I only imitating what she had done to me when I’m taking hers, alright? I never... used my tongue or kissed on her lips when I kissed her until last night. I’m still a good girl” Aomi said clearly enough and Carnelia blinked her eyes.

“A good girl won’t lose hers before she gets married” Carnelia stated the obvious fact and Aomi looked away.

“We’re already like a married couple and we even raising a child together. We just not legally married. But mother won’t let me get married before Riri, and your marriage happened because a misunderstanding. My mother fainted when Judgment called her to inform her that Alexis knocking you off, Junjun” Aomi said and Carnelia blushed in bright red.

“Aiai, you... L-Listen. I was sick that time and I didn’t know anything until I got well and found out that I had married Alexis. I was more shocked than Auntie and anyone else. I don’t even love anyone romantically. I don’t divorce him because I can’t tell him that I don’t... love him in that way and divorcing him is too cruel. He can’t see anything and still a kid like you too. Moreover, he really loves me and that makes it harder for me to cut this marriage. I try to love him but I can’t. Because I like Riri and I love you the most” Carnelia confessed and they stopped flying, looking at each other while floating in the sky.

That was unpredicted. Aomi was so surprised to hear the sudden confession from Carnelia. They had been close, just like how they were close to Shinohara Rize even with their age gaps. They even had shared their secrets to each other. Close like sisters. Aomi thought they were sisters but Carnelia said she loved her.

“I’m... Shinohara Jun already falls in love with you, Yanagisako Aomi since my sister, Shinohara Rize told me to tutor you. I already loved you before Konori and anyone else did” Carnelia said frankly and Aomi smiled sadly.

“I’m sorry, Junjun but your love for me isn’t a real love. You don’t love me in that way. I know. I can feel it. The one who you actually love is... Riri, right? Your sister, Shinohara Rize. You use me as an excuse to not notice it. You love Riri so much that you can’t let her love someone else and the reason as to why Alexis doesn’t wanna see anything is because... he doesn’t wanna see that you love someone else beside him. You must break off your marriage. You’re hurting yourself and hurting Alexis. Riri will always accept you no matter what. Because she always loves you. You are both girls, not a boy and a girl. Alexis will understand if you talk to him. He won’t hurt you because he loves you. Marriage without love isn’t marriage. Furthermore... Can we even decide when and with whom we fall in love with? We can’t, right?” Aomi said and Carnelia hid her hands behind her back as she looked down, smiling while tearing up.

“Ah... I really dislike how you make me can’t talk back, Aiai. You’re so mean” Carnelia chuckled softly and Aomi smiled gently at her.

“I’ll help you talk to Alexis about this and you better tell him the truth. I know you ask another girl to take care of him. Don’t try to lie to me” Aomi stated and Carnelia’s tears stopped coming out.

“B-But... Don’t you think it’s weird? I love my own sister in that way” Carnelia said and Aomi sighed.

“Yeah... It’s not that weird. My own uncle wanna marry my mother since they graduated from high schools and they are not same-sex, identical twins. He even tried to rape my mother several times before. And his son... My own cousin tries to marry me many times. He even follows his father’s example and tries to rape me every times he gets the chance. My own grandparents even want that marriage to happen to keep their so called pure bloodline that they even set up some plans to make it happens. So... Where’s the odd of your loves to your sister?” Aomi asked with flat eyes and Carnelia’s face turned into blue.

“I’m sorry about your family problem, Aiai” Carnelia said and Aomi smiled gently at her.

“Let’s head back to the park and wait for them to return. Shi-chan isn’t as small as she used to be” Aomi said, holding Shirai like cradling a baby.

“Right. Let’s go now and... thank you for hearing me out, Aiai” Carnelia smiled warmly and Aomi sighed.

“I can’t marry Konori if you and Riri not married yet. Konori is quite handful” Aomi said calmly and they flew back to the park.

In the same time as Shirai facing off Junko and Mikoto, Misaki had been pushed to walk to a frozen capsule where a girl with long black hair was asleep in there as some researchers watched over her back. Konori and Alexis who watched from behind were stunned to see that sleeping girl. Beginning Child. Misaki was brought to the Beginning Child. The first modern esper and the foundation of the system used in Academy City. Misaki was controlled. She had been drugged by odd injection when she got caught by them and got controlled by one of the researchers in that room who held a small microphone. A man who smiled widely in there. Standing before the frozen capsule, Misaki looked at the girl inside it with lifeless eyes. She couldn’t control her own body. She had been forced to be a puppet. Konori and Alexis didn’t know what to do as they didn’t expect this to happen but they couldn’t step in. Not yet. Something had to happen so they could use it for their cover. To keep them stay undercover. The man who controlled Misaki walked to Misaki and injected another drug into her back right arm then stepped away. Misaki shaking and holding her head. Her brain was going wild, she lost the control over ability. Breaking. She was breaking again and the pain filling her. All those researcher went to some machines and the frozen liquid melted instantly. Misaki held her head as her body pounded and she screamed loudly. Crying and screaming painfully. Konori and Alexis kneeling down and covering their ears. Their brains pounding a bit while in another place, Shirai’s body pounding hardly. Beginning Child woke up as Misaki was forced to use her ability on her then fainted backward as Beginning Child screaming in anger. Konori caught Misaki before she fell to the floor and those researchers held their heads as the screaming made their ears and eyes bleeding. Breaking them from inside. Alexis soon pulled down everyone inside that underground faculty to the ground, pinning them down then catching Beginning Child who fainting forward using his gravity shift ability. Konori soon releasing her black flames and letting her flames running wild inside that faculty. Her scorching flames cutting everyone inside that faculty lightly to torture them as those flames running randomly to any directions, only avoiding Konori and Alexis plus people they carrying. Alexis pulled the girl and carried her on his back as he withstand the pain he felt earlier. Konori picked Misaki in cradle hold then walked to exit and Alexis walked beside her. They didn’t talk as they had heard the whole things from those researchers when they opened the coffin and pulled Misaki out from there.

_“Now, now. Don’t touch my pretty doll roughly... My darling. Welcome back. I’ve a new friend for you. Come. You must see her. I’m sure the two of you can get along well. You’re the most charming girl I know. My pretty doll”._

The man who controlled Misaki’s body said that and that was enough to make them understood the situation Misaki was in. Beginning Child and Misaki both crying in their sleep. Konori and Alexis walked a bit faster, ran in constant speed then left that faculty. They turned to look at that faculty and Konori took a deep breath. Soon, the black flames ran back into her and she sighed heavily as she had taken all informations inside that faculty using her black flames. Then, Alexis pulling down the entire faculty and crashing everything inside it into nothing. Cleaning up the mess and his white cane was hanging at left side of his belt. It happened in short time and they had heard more things than they wanted. They done their tasks not long after Aomi and Carnelia done talking. Misaki was being forced and tortured right before their eyes. She was treated as something, not someone. Konori cried and hugged Misaki whose body had became cold. Alexis crying as well and none of them saying anything. They flew through the sky and headed back to the park with sadness on their faces. Both of them landed on the ground before Aomi and Carnelia. Aomi was sitting on the bench with Shirai sleeping in her arms, being cradled by her like baby and Carnelia got off from the same bench as Aomi as she took out her phone in hurry. She called Heaven Canceller and so, a car came to them and stopped near them. Heaven Canceller got out from the car, from front seat while Rize came out from the driver seat. They ran to them and got stunned to see the girl in old student uniform. Wearing uniform more like a hakama and not quite a kimono. They all got into the car and headed to the Main Branch Office in silence.

\-- Main Branch Office, inside medic room, 36 minutes before sunset --

Even after they talked seriously, it was kind of awkward. All wardens, both head chief, both doctors, the four nurses, and both Shirai’s guardian being in the same room with Beginning Child, Mental Out, and half-awake Shirai whose black blood already out. Shirai sitting on the bed with Misaki sat on her lap, leaning to her as she still sleeping and the black blood covering them like blanket. On another bed, Beginning Child sleeping with the naked one of wardens, Spica under the same blanket as Spica decided to sleep next to her to warm up her body through skin-ship. Spica dozed off calmly which lifting up a bit the awkwardness. But there was another source of awkwardness. As most of them sitting around the table at there with their favorite drinks on the table, some of them standing against the wall while looking at different directions. Garnet stood while looking at Shirai calmly, smiling inside as she finding how cute her daughter keeping Misaki in her protection. Beside her, Konori looked down while trying to keep her hands to not reach to Aomi who wasn’t standing beside her. Carnelia stood in between Konori and Aomi. She facing away as she avoided Rize’s eyes. Aomi stood in between Carnelia and Rize, ignoring them as she looking at Misaki who found peace in Shirai’s embrace fondly. Rize staring at Carnelia like a hawk looking at their prey and the rest people in that room looking away from them. Carnelia had pulled Alexis by the edge of his right long sleeve to stay at outside earlier as the rest entered that room and talked about what had happened. It was just a glimpse but Carnelia was blushing and Rize never seeing her little sister making such face. After they done with their talk in there about what had happened today, Alexis and Carnelia entered that room. Alexis had been slapped hard by Carnelia before they came in though. His right cheek had red hand mark on it and Carnelia avoided Rize. They went into silent mode as they knew Carnelia in bad mood. However, Rize had been too exhausted to stay quiet and so she moved then stood beside Carnelia. Carnelia moved closer to Konori, stepping away from Rize and Rize snapped as she turned to stand in front of Carnelia and put her hands beside Carnelia. Giving her little sister a kabedon with loud smacks. Shocking everyone and fortunately, Shirai was ignoring them as she indulging Misaki. Carnelia stepped back, leaned to the wall even more as Rize’s warm breathe hitting her face, still facing away from Rize. Aomi and Konori looking away from them.

“I know you hate being touched but for you to even avoid my eyes and even hide here... Isn’t it a bit too much? We are sisters. I teach you what I know and you teach me what I don’t know since you’re born. We share almost everything. Grow up in the same house. I’m the closest person to you in our family. I always look after you. Why are you looking away from me? Junjun?” Rize said clearly and Carnelia didn’t say a word. “Let’s talk in your place or I’ll call Auntie” Rize said and Carnelia tugged on her left sleeve then pulled away.

“Don’t call Auntie. Come with me” Carnelia said and Rize pulled away so Carnelia could walk Rize to her room, leaving them.

“Aomi, can we go to somewhere else? I need fresh air” Konori said tiredly and Aomi sighed.

“We’ll be back in some minutes. Come here, Konori” Aomi pulled Konori out from that room, probably heading to their secret room where they took a bath this morning.

“Let’s check on your health as they are out” Heaven Canceller said and they smiled warmly at him.

\-- Carnelia’s room --

Carnelia was nervous as she was alone with Rize in her chamber. Rize had pinned her to the locked door.

“I’ve heard everything from Sagi. But it’s about you and I don’t wanna ask you when someone’s around. Tell me honestly... Are you... still having it?” Rize asked and Carnelia looked at her in disbelief, both of them blushing.

“I never let anyone hold me” Carnelia held her will to smack her sister’s head as she closed her eyes tightly but Rize looked at between her thighs.

“I’m gonna check it then” Rize stated and Carnelia opened her eyes in surprise. “Show me your hymen” Rize tugged Carnelia pants and Carnelia startled.

“What are you asking me?!” Carnelia held her pants to stay still but Rize didn’t give up and tried to pull it down.

“I’m making sure if someone already touch you there or not! Show me your pussy!” Rize said loudly and Carnelia blushed in bright red.

“I said I’m still a virgin! You don’t have to check me down there! I never lie to you!” Carnelia yelled and Rize picked her up, putting Carnelia legs on her shoulders then lifting her up.

Rize kissed Carnelia’s crotch, making her gasped in sudden electrifying pleasure. Holding her moan. Rize kissed deeper, rubbing though the pants and panties. Pushing Carnelia to lean to her weakly.

“Riri... Stop... that...” Carnelia spoke up and Rize took her to the bed, throwing her to there and pulling off her pants and panties in one pull.

“You’re... soaking wet” Rize was surprised to find how wet Carnelia’s pussy and Carnelia hiding her red face with her right arm.

“That’s because you touch me there! Just hurry up and get over with it! This’s embarrassing! I never open my legs to anyone!” Carnelia said, feeling so embarrassed and Rize smiling as Carnelia didn’t push her away.

“I’m gonna check it then” Rize touched her pussy and opened it carefully, making Carnelia trembling. “W-Wow... You are really still... having yours untouched. You never masturbate as well. Despite being the harsher one among us, you’re surprisingly a real good girl. H-How about your 1st kiss? Have you lost it yet?” Rize put her hands on Carnelia’s inner thighs, keeping her pussy exposed.

“S-Shut up! I won’t give it to anyone but to my marriage partner. I promised to not lose it so stop keeping my legs open!” Carnelia cried a bit and Rize sighed softly.

“It’s fine to touch yourself. You’re already this wet. You won’t be fine if you ignore this. Want me to clean it for you?” Rize said and Carnelia got surprised to hear it.

“Whatever! You make me like this! You must clean it and don’t do anything beside that!” Carnelia said and Rize smiled.

“I’ll use my wet tissue to clean it then. Don’t move okay?” Rize took out a wet tissue pack then took one wet tissue and wiped Carnelia’s soaked pussy carefully and slowly, making Carnelia leaking out even more.

“D-Don’t rub it” Carnelia gasped softly and trembled more.

“I’m wiping it” Rize kept wiping it and Carnelia’s pussy opening up as she doing it, wanting something to enter it. “There’s... something I wanna tell you” Rize smiled gently and Carnelia pulled the blanket to cover her lower body.

“Just tell me then. We’ve to go back before someone knocks open my door” Carnelia pouted a bit and Rize threw the used tissue into the trash bin at the corner of that room.

“Shinohara has... this old tradition similar to Yanagi house. When we can stand up by ourselves... Every unpicked children will be put in the same room and we can pick one person among them to be our marriage partner in the future” Rize said and Carnelia got surprised to hear that then turned to see her. “When it comes to me, I don’t pick anyone and leave the room. If you leave the room then it means, there’s no one you wanna take as your marriage partner and so, I become unpicked children. That’s why, I wait for someone to pick me. But no younger kids pick me” Rize looked down sadly and Carnelia felt bad for her.

“Um... Are you still... unpicked?” Carnelia asking carefully and Rize sighing.

“I got picked some years after that and since that day, I went with that person. Joining that person’s family and waiting for that person to hold my hand. I wanna tell my love for that person but it’s not allowed. Because I’m not the one who picks someone but the one being picked. I want that person to hurry up and keep me in marriage. I don’t want anyone else but that person. Marriage without love isn’t marriage because love is the key of happiness for every beings” Rize smiled warmly at Carnelia, hinting what she wanted to the younger girl.

Carnelia was speechless as she took the hint from Rize. Aomi and Konori were waiting at outside, listening to them patiently. Konori had learned things from Aomi that morning after the meeting, Aomi told her about Carnelia and Alexis’s matter and told her Carnelia’s real name and Carnelia’s real relation to Shinohara Rize. They were no siblings. Their fathers not related by blood. But they were both from Shinohara, with less blood connection. Carnelia could stand up when she was one year old. Most children in Shinohara house were older than her and could run. She was the youngest and not patience as she did all baby stage from lying on her stomach to stand up in one go that night. Her parents saw it and next morning the ceremony to pick marriage partner in the future being held. Carnelia was sitting on the center of that room and looking around every children in there. Rize stood against the wall with hands behind her back, thinking she wouldn’t get picked and had to marry someone outside of Shinohara’s house. But Carnelia stood up and ran without sound to her, caught her in a hug. Shocking everyone and starling Rize. Carnelia looked up at her and raised her hands to touch her face. Making everyone looked at her in surprise as they not expecting that act. Affection. Care. Loyalty. Honesty. Strong heart and mind. Quick wit. Carnelia’s action showing those. Rize was picked by her. Everyone laughed softly as Rize cried and Carnelia hugged her. It was a sweet memory and a lovely story that Shinohara house shared to Yanagisako family that took both girls under their roof.

_“Unfortunately, my family can’t do that kind of tradition. Aomi will have to look for her love by herself and wins against me to marry that person. Aomi is a good girl but she’s good at everything. It’ll be hard for her to find someone who can put up with her. She’s too good to be a human. I even question if she’s my child or not. She’s too angelic. Maybe I give birth to a devil”._

Yanagisako’s head, Aomi’s mother, Yukino said while joking to Shinohara Jun’s mother, Shinohara Saori when Aomi slept on her lap but didn’t know that Aomi heard their whole conversation. Aomi was 3 years old that time, pretending to sleep with Rize sleeping while hugging the sleeping Carnelia from behind. Aomi smiled as she recalled that as that was how she learned love from words for the 1st time. Aomi held Konori’s hand and Konori got surprised by that. Love. Aomi smiled warmly at her and Konori blushed slightly.

_Aomi... You’re a devil. You tempt me so much with that smile. I wanna hold you close._

Konori held her urge to touch Aomi as she remembered that she had to return to medic room and they would have sleepover with Uiharu tonight.

“Devil” Konori looked away and Aomi stepped closer to her then kissed her lips gently with closed eyes, making Konori hugged her.

Carnelia got up and kissed Rize’s nose. Shocking Rize by that.

“Tomorrow... Let’s talk about it tomorrow. Now’s not the time for it. Riri” Carnelia got off to take her clothes on the floor then wore back her panties and pants while Rize blushed in bright red.

“W-Wait! Do you get... what I say?” Rize got off from the bed and walked to Carnelia who stood backing her.

“I’m not as dense as someone. Come on. We must go back” Carnelia said and Rize perked up as she saw how red Carnelia’s ears.

“Alright” Rize smiled happily and they went to the door.

_What...?_

Carnelia and Rize got stunned as they stepped out then saw Aomi and Konori kissing in the hallway. Both of them turned into red as red as tomato and Konori got mortified by their sudden appearance. Aomi pulled away as Konori stopped then found how stiff Konori became as they were caught kissing and got shocked to see Rize behind her.

“Konori-han. I know you’re so close to Aiai but for you to already kiss our dear angelic Aiai when not marrying her... is... simply can’t be forgiven!” Rize snapped as she took out her rubber whip then soon, Konori ran away to medic room with Rize ran after her. “I’m gonna punish you, you wolf!” Rize swinging her whip around to hit Konori who ran in fear, leaving Aomi and Carnelia.

“You must get ready to face off Auntie soon” Carnelia walked and Aomi walked beside her.

“I can’t face her if you and Riri not get together yet. She’ll ask about you two if she knows I’ve lost to Konori” Aomi said and Carnelia dashed to catch Rize before Rize called Aomi’s mother, Yukino. “Level 5s and level 0. Accelerator, Dark Matter, Railgun, Meltdowner, Number 6, Attack Crash, and Imagine Breaker. If they attack us, then... that’ll be an ironic tragedy” Aomi skipped some steps to medic room with hands behind her lower back.

\-- Back to medic room, 30 minutes before sunset --

_It feels so soft and so warm. It smells so nice too. I never feel this. Am I finally in heaven?_

Beginning Child hugged Spica more tightly and rubbed her cheeks against Spica’s... boobs. Making Spica gasped quietly and trembling. Making everyone facing away from that scene.

_Huh? Why am I feeling something hard poking my cheek? What’s it?_

Beginning Child opened her eyes slowly and soon, seeing Spica’s bare boobs right before her face. She got up quickly with bright red face and pointed at Spica.

“Who are you?!” Beginning Child asked frantically and Spica took her clothes using her telekinesis, making her clothes flew to her and started dressing up under the blanket then yawning softly.

“Hm? Ah, you wake up already? Nice. We can start talking now but before that... Sirius. If you may, please?” Spica said and Beginning Child got on full guard as she saw everyone in that room and startled as she saw Shirai’s black blood as Shirai still in the same position with Misaki and not fully awake.

“Got it” Sirius using his telepath on Beginning Child, telling her about them and their forces also about Shirai and their cycle.

Beginning Child looked at them in cold sweat as Garnet, Aomi, Konori, Alexis, and Carnelia, even Shirai’s eyes glowing like her eyes but more terrifying than hers. Their eyes glowing in crimson, purple, blue, grey, orange, and red. Going through her as they looked more dangerous than herself. More monstrous than her. Aomi looked at her eyes and Beginning Child’s eyes not glowing anymore as she feared Aomi the most.

“Your eyes not glowing anymore. That’s good. After all, we’ve some handful people here” Aomi smiled brightly and Beginning Child trembled.

“W-Who are you people actually?! Where am I?! What do you all want from me?!” Beginning Child asked and Spica hugged her back then patted her head gently.

“It’s okay to be afraid. It’s normal as we’re still alive and can get hurt or die anytime. Even I get terrified by their wrath. Staying in the same room as them is scary but having them around is soothing as they won’t let anything hurt us. They only look scary to us. They won’t harm us. Except it’s you who ask to get hit by them. Like certain someone here. He gets hit pretty badly even though it’s just one slap” Spica pointed at Alexis who laughed dryly as his cheek still had bright red hand mark.

“It’s fine. I do something overboard and this is my punishment. Carnelia holds back a lot when slapping me earlier if not... I’ll be dead by now or be a mummy” Alexis smiled dryly as that was possible and so close to happen, making Carnelia sighed.

“Enough with this useless chatting. Let’s just get to the point. We can’t be slow. As you know, I’m Carnelia. I won’t be soft to you just because pity or whatsoever. If you blow off our cover, I’ll freeze you back to your long term slumber. From now on you’re a part of us. Judgment will be your home and Anti-Skill will be your family. We’ve discussed about it. You’ll live here with Spica as your caretaker and you’ll get trained by Sagi under my watch. You’re older than us but you’ll be the younger one from now on. You’re not looked like your age after all and we’ll cover you. This doctor will be your grandpa and so... you’ll be Garnet-san’s niece and Shirai over there will be your cousin. You’ll go to high school with me as transfer student so your age is 17 from this year. White Day, 14th March will be your birth date. Garnet-san will give you a new name because you’ll be her new family member. She’s your adopted big sister” Carnelia stated clearly and firmly, making them smiled as they knew she cared while Beginning Child looked at her in disbelief.

“Home? Family? B-But we just meet! How can... I join in that easily?” Beginning Child looked down, blushing in bright red as she was so happy to get accepted so nicely by them and Heaven Canceller laughing softly.

“It’s running in our veins. Even Shirai-san will welcome you into her family as her cousin, as her big sister. We’ve some surprise ready when Shirai-san and Misaki wake up. However, you mustn’t tell Shirai-san that Garnet-san is her mother” Heaven Canceller smiled warmly and Beginning Child looked at Garnet who blushed slightly.

“I’m gonna tell her after I find her father. Her father must help me to tell her everything. Until that day comes please keep it as secret from her. I want her to talk to her father face to face and I won’t show my face to anyone until I find her father so don’t ask why I’m wearing this mask. The black cat here is her father’s pet. Kuroneko-san. He’ll keep me under his watch in my husband’s stead” Garnet picked up the black cat that sitting next to her legs quietly, surprising them as they not noticing him there.

_Woah... That cat is so quiet that I don’t see him there. He’s so black that I mistake him as her shadow._

They all thought and Garnet put down the black cat so the black cat ran to Shirai and Shirai’s black blood came into Shirai again. Stunning them as that going back inside Shirai and Shirai falling backward with Misaki lying on her, still hugging each other. Then the black cat pulled the blanket to cover them neatly and went back to Garnet’s side. Sitting with flat eyes.

_He blends into... her shadow... too nicely..._

They smiled as they saw how his fur turned as dark as Garnet’s shadow was. Garnet sighed softly and looked at Beginning Child, making Beginning Child shaking as Garnet’s eyes was really glowing from behind her mask.

“Back to earlier topic, let’s give you proper name. I’m technically married so you can’t use the same family name as me and Shirai because that’s from my husband name. Kurone. My name before I got married was Murasama Akane. Ara, my cousin’s real name’s Murasama Arisa. Mm... I think making you my little sister won’t be good. Murasama as family name is a bit... odd. Let’s make you Beryl’s little sister. Her real name is Hoshimi Suika. Hoshimi sounds better than Murasama and Murasama family name had ended when Ara married Beryl” Garnet said and they all got stunned to hear that while Heaven Canceller already noticed that.

“S-Since when they get married?! I thought Beryl-san likes Orion-san!” All wardens and even Rize and the four nurses asked in disbelief.

“Well... I like Beryl and see her as my sister but Ara see her more than her big sister’s best friend? The three of us are so close that... when I’m not around, Beryl will keep Ara for me in my stead. I think Ara falls for her when I’m gone. Beryl is scary and harsh but that’s just how she shows she cares. I remember Beryl slaps me when we fighting and she scolds me. But she treats me carefully after that and lectures me. Ara even cries when we fight. I must admit that Beryl helps me to be strong enough for myself and Shirai. I remember when she yells out, ‘I won’t give my children to anyone else even if I’ve to raise them by myself with no official marriage and my partner is gone. I’ll do my best and gives the best for my children. My children are my children. I won’t put them away from my life. I’ll tell the world that they are my children and I’m their parent. My children are born from my love and my partner’s love for me. My children are the fruits of loves my partner gives to me. I won’t hand my children to anyone else as I’m still alive. I won’t sell them off’. Beryl yells that to me when I wanna give Shirai to a couple who wanna adopt her in that orphanage when Shirai doesn’t need my milk anymore. That’s the 1st time Beryl slaps me. I’m so shocked by that but... I’m glad she stops me right away before I do something I’ll regret in my entire life and I’m so grateful she’s the one who marries Ara. Ara’s the only family I’ve. But it’s not about us but you now. You’ll be Beryl’s little sister. I bestow upon you a new life. Hoshimi Rika will be your new name and 17 years old will be your new age. Your birth date is decided on March 14. Now, you’re a part of our cycle. But inner or outer cycle will be decided by Shirai. You’ll have Carnelia as your watchman. Spica will be your caretaker and Sagi will be your tutor. We’ll teach you everything you need to know before teaching you anything you wanna know. You’ll be level 4 esper with weather change abilities so keep that in mind. Beryl is cyromancer anyway and you can change weather into sunny day or stormy day that’s gonna make it easier for you to stay undercover. We don’t wanna lure unwanted attention from those rotten beings. I mean bad people. Also, we have to prepare for the worse. We’ve one polished gem right under our noses before and we’re just lucky that Shirai had prepared what we needed to handle it. If not, I won’t be here and the hell will be brought upon you all. I don’t know who else knows me and wants me but there are some people who knows Shirai. If Shirai snaps and can’t be stopped, I’ll take her down with me as her mother but maybe that won’t be enough. That’s why... If you wanna be scared of someone in this room then you must fear Shirai. Because she has no hesitation, no nervousness, and no fear to get rid of anything and anyone. She has no consideration, no pity, and no mercy as well. She never thinks twice and all wardens, even Hexa had faced her wrath directly. They almost be goners” Garnet said seriously and all wardens looked away with blue faces while Heaven Canceller smiled dryly but Beginning Child, Hoshimi Rika looked at her in surprise as she got her new identity, new family, and new home.

“The wound is gone but I can still remember the pain and the coldness from that” Balt hugged his stomach and cowered in fear, recalling that day when Shirai stabbed them.

“I don’t wanna go through that” Cyro said.

“Me too. I don’t wanna experience that again” Cygnus nodded.

“Way to break the good moments here, Garnet. You literally killing us. Mentally” Draco stated.

“I’ve learned my lesson. I don’t wanna deal with Shirai. She looks like she wants to kill me right away” Sirius looked away.

“The stabbing by her black blood is really a no no” Aqua admitted.

“I prefer your glare than her wrath. Garnet-san” Topaz stated.

“Facing Shirai’s wrath isn’t my hobby and I really don’t like it” Ruby said with closed eyes.

“Angry Shirai is a real bad news. Really a bad news and I don’t wanna see her angry again at all costs” Olivia stated clearly.

“I don’t wanna die before getting my own grandchildren and seeing them making their own families. I wish to live long for that. I don’t even get married yet. Spare my life please. I wanna build my own happy family” Chrome said with empty eyes and they looked at him while sweating a bit.

“We all wish for happiness and romantic loves that will last long” Sagi sighed softly.

“My 1st love isn’t mutual though. My heart still broken by it but I accept it as part of my romance life” Alexis smiled weakly and Carnelia looked away.

“I don’t wanna give you fake loves and hurt you more, okay? Just get over it and find someone better. Not all 1st loves end up good. If someone you love loves you back it’s already a miracle by itself. If they not love you then maybe they not your fated person. Each person only have one soulmate. If you love more than one person then it’s not love but petty excuse for your rotten soul. You don’t have to marry people to protect them. You can be their parent or sibling or their master. Look at Aomi. She keeps Shirai as her child and me as her sister. She protects her workers as their master and Konori as her one and only, from best friend, lover to husband. She’s the real sample here. Also... I don’t mind having you as my little brother. Only if you can love me as your family. You hear me?” Carnelia spoke up so clearly and firmly, making them looked at her in awe as Carnelia showing her grand speech.

“As expected from Aomi-chan’s tutor. Jun-sama is the best tutor for living” Yuzu stated teasingly.

“Junjun is good at taking care of people as expected” Anna smirked, teasing Carnelia a bit.

“Even her future marriage ceremony is the best in Shinohara house records” Naru added the teasing and Carnelia blushed in beet red.

“Indeed” Yona agreed and Rize snorted.

“Y-Yeah. Junjun is really honorable” Rize held her laughter and Carnelia looked at Aomi who giggled softly.

“Aiai... I trust you to not laugh. You...” Carnelia couldn’t believe it and Aomi smiled at her.

“Sorry but it’s the fact that I can’t deny, Junjun. You’re the best tutor I ever have” Aomi said honestly and Carnelia looked at Konori who had been whipped several times by Rize in the hallway before.

“Aomi helps me a lot and I’m so honored to know you’re the one who tutor her” Konori smiled nervously as she knew Rize still angry at her.

“I’m also Aiai’s tutor. I’m her home education’s tutor and it’s nice to know you in person, Konori-han” Rize smiled menacingly and Konori getting more nervous.

“I’m honored to know you in person too, Rize-san” Konori kept up her smile and Aomi held Konori’s hand, calming her down instantly.

“Konori’s my partner and chief. I really look up to her so please get along well with her. Shinohara-sensei” Aomi smiled sweetly, protecting Konori from Rize’s wrath.

_The air around them is so menacing and heavy._

They felt nervous but Rize sighed soon after having a short staring contest with Aomi.

“I must admit that I envy you sometimes, Aiai. I’ll get along well with your chief if you allow it so please call me ‘Riri’ like you used to when you’re still little. It’s unfair. I’ve stopped calling you Aomi-sama but you still calling me Sensei” Rize pouted a bit and Aomi beamed.

“Thank you... Riri nee-san” Aomi smiled gently and Rize looked at her in surprise.

“I’ll help you once but only once. I’ll stay over at your place until your secret order comes. Get it?” Rize being so strict and Aomi laughed dryly.

“Please don’t whip anyone in our place. Uiharu will be there with us and... if you come over then Junjun, Spica, Sagi, and Rika will come over as well. I’m glad our new place can keep 10 people but we need to get more food supplies and some clothes for Rika. She needs some other stuffs as well for her new life” Aomi said.

“I’ll take care of her casual clothes and her hair” Spica offered.

“Then let the sleeping stuffs and sleeping wears to me. My grandma will give the best ones for her” Chrome stated.

“I’ll get some furnitures for her and get her a new phone then set up her contacts so we can stay in contact with her easily” Aomi said.

“I’m gonna handle her school matter as her sister in law. Heaven Canceller will help me to create her profiles and we’ve some friends to make her study reports. Carnelia will help with her studying as Sagi tutoring her to be a good Judgment member” Garnet said.

“I can help her to enter the high school Carnelia attends. My family own it after all so it’ll be real smooth to slip her in” Olivia said happily.

“Cyro, Cygnus, Draco, and I will renovate Spica’s room for two people” Sirius stated.

“I’ll get her new sport wears and swim wears plus some accessories and Judgment equipments” Aqua said.

“Leave bathing stuffs and self-care to me. I’ll pack them up nicely” Ruby joined in.

“We’ll help taking care of her health as well” Rize said and the nurses nodded.

“Foot wears will be handled by me. I’ve good stuffs for her in my store” Balt stated.

“I already cleared all informations about her so no one can recognize her. She’s safe as long as she doesn’t show her full power” Konori said calmly.

“I’ll cover for her and help her if something happens. I’m Judgment warden leader after all. I’ll keep other members to not sniff around her. Especially outsiders. We must keep her safe” Alexis said.

“Yup. She’s our new family after all. We must ensure her safety. No one is allowed to mess with our family” They all agreed as they were on the same page.

Rika teared up as she saw how much they cared for her and they looked at her.

“Hiks... Thank you... Thank you so much... Thank you...” Rika sobbing and they all going to her and giving her a group hug.

It was good and Rika smiled at them happily as she had them. Then, Misaki woke up and saw Shirai’s face. They all turned to see her and soon, a blush appeared on Misaki’s face. She got up to say something but Shirai opened her eyes and held her right hand.

“U-Um... Shirai-san? We are... not alone here” Misaki said carefully and Shirai got up then looked at everyone.

“Ah... Yeah... Misaki, I’ve something to tell you. Aside from people you already know, there are some things I don’t tell you yet. They are our wardens. They not in inner or outer cycle but still part of my cycle. They are the watchmen. Sirius, Draco... If one of you may... Share some things with Misaki, please. Don’t share something dirty, okay?” Shirai said, making Sirius and Draco sweated cold sweat.

“O-Okay... Draco, you do it. I’ve done it earlier. Now’s your turn” Sirius said and Draco jolted.

“Alright... Um... Pardon me” Draco held his head then sent some informations to Misaki including about Beginning Child who now named as Hoshimi Rika. “Done” Draco stated and Misaki sweated a bit as she learned about wardens and Beginning Child’s new profile.

“Since you’re awake we can tell you about some things. Shirai. From now on, this girl, Hoshimi Rika will stay here with us. She’s Beryl’s little sister now. Sagi is her tutor, Carnelia’s her watchman, and Spica is her caretaker. She’s a part of cycle now and she’ll attend the same school and class as Carnelia” Neon spoke up and Shirai looked at her, at Rika who looked so nervous to see her.

“So... Basically she’s my new aunt... But I’ve a mixed feelings to call her aunt. Hm... Can I call her Rika? She is on the same age as Carnelia so calling her aunt feels so... odd?” Shirai said and they smiled.

“Rika-san is actually the oldest among us here, Shirai-san. She’s Beginning Child. The 1st esper in this city” Misaki said honestly and Shirai looked at Misaki.

“I know. She is the number 0 level 5s after all. We have some secrets we keep from you as well. Even I do have some. But I want you and Rika know. We have 1 multi abilities here and some espers level 5+” Shirai stated, shocking Misaki and Rika.

“Multi abilities and level 5+? But not even scientists and magician can make one of those! They used me to create that and some people died! Some people... died...” Misaki cried painfully, remembered well how some people died to be multi abilities user and to be level 6 by using her brain abilities within force and Rika recalled the glimpse of Misaki’s memories of that experiment while everyone was shocked to hear that. “I was still level 3 and they stole some part of my brain to create somethings to make level 6 espers and multi abilities espers. I saw those people. I felt them and I... I couldn’t stop it... I was too late... I didn’t stop it on time... I... Because of me they died... I couldn’t save them... Everyone in the same faculty as me died. They all died... they didn’t get moved to other faculties but died... I couldn’t meet them... I couldn’t find them... I couldn’t help them...” Misaki held Shirai’s shirt tightly, crying painfully as she recalling everyone in the same faculty as hers before she met Mitsuari Ayu and everyone else from other faculties.

Misaki was one of 100 selective kids in the faculty she was in. She was bright, cheerful, and playful. She loved everyone and they loved her too. But that until one month they stayed together came. 10 kids was taken away and never returned. Misaki didn’t know something had happened to them and didn’t know they had scanned her brain every week to copy her ability. Two weeks after that 10 kids got taken away again. They took 10 of them in 1-4 weeks randomly. Then only Misaki was being left in that faculty. Alone. Misaki was moved to another faculty and met Ayu and everyone else there. She got avoided though. Because her Mental Out ability and Ayu was the only one who accepted her. Then some kids being taken and new kids came. The new kids were Junko and her group for another faculty. More kids in Ayu being taken and then Ayu rejected her. That was when Misaki had to accept that her nightmares weren’t just some nightmares as she heard the truths as a part of her brain being taken. More than 100 people died. People who close to her died. Ayu still alive though and Misaki was happy with it as it was possible Yuri was still alive too. They not being taken away to die by those scientists like other kids. But that still not okay for her as she had lost too many. She was broken to her core. Everyone in that room didn’t knew that until Misaki spilled it on them and their telepaths got what she recalled then shared it to them. What haunting Misaki along this time. What terrorizing her in her sleep. What making her be Misaki they knew for the 1st time. Rika realized she had better case then Misaki and felt sorry for her. They all felt her pain as they saw her crying painfully and Shirai held Misaki’s face so she would look at her again.

“None of them can take any of us away from you. We’ll never leave you. We’ll stay alive for you so stay alive for us too, Misaki. You still have us” Shirai rested her forehead on Misaki’s and Misaki nodded with closed eyes as her tears couldn’t stop. “Misaki, look at me” Shirai said and Misaki opened her eyes hardly as her tears kept coming out.

Some of them coughed as they all blushed in bright red. Shirai kissed Misaki’s tears, wiping away the tears with kisses. None of them could speak a word as their eyes looked at Shirai in shock. Confused and in disbelief. Shirai pulled away as Misaki had stopped crying. But it wasn’t the end yet as Shirai held Misaki hands and kissed them like in the special ward this morning. Fingers, fingertips, back hands, and her palms. Shirai kissed them then kissed Misaki’s cheeks and forehead. Then kissed Misaki’s ears and pulled away while hands kept holding Misaki’s. Misaki blushed but a smile had formed on her face and she giggled softly.

“Shirai-san. You’re kissing me more than before. I can’t repay all of that in one go like you. I still have some shame and nervousness. You must have some in you too” Misaki said happily and Shirai blinked her eyes.

“I do my best to not kiss your neck and I don’t lick you or bite you” Shirai said bluntly and they startled by that as Misaki got surprised with that bomb.

“D-Don’t say that out loud! You don’t have to tell me or anyone about that!” Misaki covered her neck with her hands, hiding the hickeys on her neck.

“But you give some to me. Look” Shirai pointed at her neck, making all of them looked at Misaki in disbelief. “These explain why I feel warm around my neck. You do the same to me. I know you’re so cute but I don’t know you can be so a-?” Shirai said but Misaki put her hands on Shirai’s mouth quickly to stop her.

“Please say no more...” Misaki’s head steamed as she glowed in red and Shirai nodded, making Misaki pulled her hands away from Shirai. “Let’s talk about something else. You tell me we’ll have a sleepover tonight so... is there something we need to prepare for that?” Misaki changed the topic and Shirai looked at Aomi.

“Aomi-senpai. Who’ll go and pick Uiharu to your place?” Shirai asked and Aomi smiled.

“Well... We’ve new people in our sleepover tonight. Sagi, Spica, Rika, Junjun, and Riri nee-san will join in. So... Can you use your teleport to pick her to our sleepover later? If not, Riri nee-san will do it. She brings her car. Wait, but we need to buy more food supplies and extra drinks. Junjun and Riri will stay with us for a week to watch over us. We need extra futons in case Junjun will burn some by accident and I need extra fire extinguishers as well” Aomi said seriously and Carnelia sighed.

“I never do that by accident. That aside, we still have something else to talk about. About what you ask me to look for but... I think it’s best for Rika and Mental Out to stay out from this. They don’t need to know about that, do they?” Carnelia stared at Aomi’s eyes deeply and Aomi looked at the two girls.

“I think it’s best for them to know from us then to find out about that by themselves. I’m the one who asks Aomi-senpai to look for that, Junjun” Shirai said calmly and Aomi smiled gently while Carnelia sighed.

“I won’t tell it twice so listen carefully” Carnelia said and they nodded. “It’s kinda gross honestly so don’t blame me for saying it. This is about Kirigaya Saito. He was from wealthy family who was 1st at technology but two years ago, his family got massacred by him and no one knew. He joined Anti-Skill for revenge. His family had this gross tradition to marry anyone they fell in love with and Saito was a child from the 12th wife of the 12 wives his father had. Saito’s mother, his biology mother died when he was 10 years old. She died because heart attack in her bedroom. Then after his mother died, his father marrying again with another woman. Saito had an older sister from the same mother and she was 6 years older than him. But on her 16th birthday, she committed suicide by stabbing her... stomach with a sharp knife and Saito who wanna spent a day with her found her lying dead in bathtub with blood staining her and... tears traces on her face. Some years passed until two years ago, Saito found out the disgusting truths about his family after he got avoided by girls in his school. His father raped all of his daughters whose age reached 16 years old and his sons whose age 15 years old joined him doing that. Saito’s mother found out about it and got killed by his father, her own husband and Saito’s older sister committed suicide after got defiled on her birthday. Not just that, his father, grandfather, all older males whose age 15 years old and above did the same. Even to their house caretakers, maids, and babysitters. The reason as to why their workers left their place and rejected their money. Moreover, Kirigaya company sold porn videos of themselves raping their female family members and workers. They even sold them out as prostitutes to get money and make a deal with other companies. They didn’t get found out because Rigel and his Wolf Fang gang backing them. Saito is killing Rigel for revenge. For his beloved mother and older sister who had been hurt. Saito wanna kill anyone who reminds him to his dirty family. As for that explosive hand guy’s sister, I’ve found her in underground room below here. She’s unharmed. Just being put in deep slumber by his sleeping gas. Just like how he did to Garnet-san. I’ve returned her back to her family safely. I found out that Saito didn’t wanna use his full power because he still remembered his loves for his mother and older sister. Also... The reason why Apprehend Skill team went to him was because he had massacred Wolf Fang gang without mercy and left a trace for them so they would find him. Over all that, Saito didn’t run away because he missed his family. He missed his mother and his older sister so, he didn’t run away then accepted his defeat and death. I guess he missed them more in his fight against Shirai and when Aiai and Konori came, he missed them even more and that’s it” Carnelia said and some of them teared up as they wanted to cry.

“How about those companies which worked together with Kirigaya Company?” Konori asked, her eyes filled with anger.

“Saito had killed everyone involved with his family and had destroyed those companies a year ago. He burnt them to death along with their houses and properties. Some of them had children. Saito taking some of them to orphanage and killing some of them for you know what reason. He left a file about Anti-Skill members that betraying us and that’s how we catch them this morning. We’re fine for now but until something happens, we can’t do anything even though we already know about it. We must be careful to not get our cover blown off. Well, we have Aomi-san in Judgment and Carnelia in Anti-Skill plus Heaven Canceller and myself to keep our cover but... I can’t believe we end up taking more people under our cover. Why am I keeping them again? I wonder” Garnet said with flat eyes, making Konori and Aomi looking away while Shirai staying quiet and Heaven Canceller smiled dryly. “Rika is one of my Judgment member now. But... I don’t really get why you get involved with us this deep, Misaki-san. You’re not even in Anti-Skill nor Judgment and yet here, I help keeping you by sending off my only one Judgment Supervisor and my Judgment warden leader as Aomi-san asking. Shirai-san is one of our secrets. She’s one of our... black secrets. Secret from black cases. A case that we don’t report and we keep to ourselves. You’re not our client and not our target as well but we help you out. What’s you relation to us actually?” Garnet said and Misaki knew she was being tested.

“I’m... Shirai-san’s best friend” Misaki said, feeling so nervous as everyone staring at her.

“Misaki’s my inner cycle. She’s trustworthy and I wanna keep her” Shirai said calmly and Garnet sighed.

“Shirai-san. This’s why I punish you with half power restriction for a week. Just because you wanna keep her doesn’t mean you can drag us to danger for her sake. You know that we aren’t allowed to step into someone’s matter if no one asks us to step in unless, she is one of our Judgment members or one of our family members. Anti-Skill will get rid of her if she puts us in danger and you will get punished for dragging us to her. I’m putting you and Misaki under the same punishment. Both of you, won’t see or contact each other anymore starting on tomorrow” Garnet stated and they all got so shocked to hear that.

“W-Wait! That’s too much! You’re separating them! Can’t you give them limited time punishment?” Konori complained and Misaki was on verge to cry again while Shirai couldn’t believe her ears as she got blank face on.

_Oh, dear. They both look so adorable. I wanna hug them but Shirai will know I’m her mother! If I smile happily, Shirai will notice me as well. I need back up!_

Garnet kept her composure while struggling inside. Aomi turned to the door as she heard familiar footsteps. Eventually, someone unexpected sliding open the door, revealing Beryl, Ara, and Orion. Shirai looked at them in disbelief and Garnet sighed in relief as she got the said back up while Konori, Rika, and Misaki got so confused to see them alive as they knew they had died.

“Welcome back, Beryl, Ara, and Orion. I see you all are fine and healthy” Garnet greeted them calmly and Ara smiled happily at them.

“We’re back~!” Ara said cheerfully as they entered that room.

“Being frozen by Beryl and got trapped in a crystal box by Kirigaya isn’t nice but I’m glad to be back” Orion sighed softly and smiled at them gladly.

“I’ve no choice. We’ll die for sure if I don’t freeze us and put us in death-like state. Thanks for calling Carnelia to see us, Garnet. If not, we’ll die for real after a year in that state” Beryl said then noticed Shirai’s gaze. “Shirai? Is that you? You look so different from the last time I see you. You aren’t as small as I remember” Beryl said seriously and Shirai looked at Misaki confusedly.

“Am I that different?” Shirai asking curiously and they bursting in laughs.

“Really Shirai-san. You were this small when I 1st met you. But now you’re this big. You were skinny like skins and bones only but now you have more muscles and look a lot better. I like your new appearance. You look healthier and it’s a good thing. Well... some parts of you not change a bit. But you’re still adorable. Hehe” Misaki grinned happily and Shirai felt warm but Misaki soon put her hands on Shirai’s mouth before Shirai said something. “Alright. You don’t have to tell me. You already told me more than twice and no need for giving me that either. I already have some. Also... I can’t repay all of that if you keep giving me more. I want it to be fair between us” Misaki’s cheeks turned red as she looked away and Shirai pulled away.

“I don’t care about that” Shirai said bluntly and Misaki startled by that.

“But I care and you must care about that if you really care about me” Misaki said and Shirai looked so shocked like a kid who being told that Santa wasn’t exist. “G-Geez. Just when we are alone, okay? You can do that as you like when no one around” Misaki gave in and Shirai perked up.

“Okay” Shirai agreed and they were glad Misaki could handle Shirai nicely.

“Misaki-san, correct? Thank you for handling Shirai. I know she can be quite a handful. Even us have several problems when handling her. She rarely listens to us” Orion said, recalling how hard to handle the stubborn Shirai.

“She’s like a cat. Only do as she wants and barely listen to anyone. But she’s small so she’s more like a kitty. I can’t resist her” Misaki said frankly and Orion smiled dryly.

“I still remember when Shirai throws some things she dislikes to the floor. She even refuses to get on my lap before. She clings to Beryl and her mother though. She looks so aware of me and having her putting her guard up when I’m around that time is pretty awful” Ara said with dark face and they could understand her feelings.

“That’s because you cook beef and it’s meat. Shirai hates it. Also... That time she slaps that away, that flies and slaps my face. From that accident, she always looks up at my face and checks if my face is real or not. She raises her hands to me so I’ll pick her up then she pulls my cheeks. She’s not being clingy to me” Beryl said flatly and they felt bad for her.

“Still. That’s pretty cute. Shirai always looks calm and she rarely acts like her age. It’s so rare to see her acting like a kid” Konori spoke up.

“Is that so? Shi-chan is like a kid for me though. A little one in fact. She’s like a toddler” Aomi said and everyone turned to her with big question mark however...

“What... Yanagisako Aomi? What are you doing here? Why are you wearing Judgment armband?” Beryl asked with dark face as she was so confused to see Aomi at there while Carnelia and Rize’s went flat as they knew what happened.

“Why not? I’m one of Judgment members and I’m here with my chief for our work as Judgment of course” Aomi smiled brightly.

“I can’t believe this...” Beryl said as her eyes twitched. “Garnet! Why are you accepting her?! She’s not supposed to be in a dangerous place as this! What the hell are you thinking?!” Beryl yelled angrily, pointing at Aomi while glaring at Garnet.

“Why not? She’s a recommended person from our doctor and she’s so capable. She helps us with chained cases too. You must tell me that you know someone like her as soon as you find one, Beryl. She is as helpful as Carnelia. Maybe better since she won’t blast someone off” Garnet said calmly and Beryl got snapped then her ice blade appeared in her left hand.

“There’s no way... I’ll speak a word about her! She’s my baby sister for god sake!! Have you lost your mind?! You and Ara were there with me when she was born!! Why you..! Why you not telling me anything about this?!” Beryl swinging her blade rapidly while throwing her ice slices at Garnet angrily as she flew to her while Garnet dodging all slices by stepping away from those slices and others going to behind Aomi as that was the only safe place from Beryl’s anger.

“How can I tell it’s her while I only meet her once when she is still a newborn baby?! I get kidnapped when we heading back from there too! I only remember her blurry!” Garnet ran away as Beryl unleashed her ice crystal blades at Garnet.

“You’re the one who named her Aomi! You even hold her hand! Can’t you sense it’s her?! You can tell who is whom just by holding their hands!” Beryl charged to in front of Garnet, blocked her movement and soon Garnet held up Beryl’s wrists to stop the ice attacks.

“She’s not a baby anymore, Beryl! She’s gonna be high schooler this year! You’re being overprotective on her! She can protect herself just fine!” Garnet’s eyes glowing and soon, Carnelia dashed between them in a flash and orange sparks came out from Carnelia then blinding them all.

They all got confused as they saw Beryl and Garnet were now lying on the floor, a meter away from Carnelia while Carnelia standing with orange sparks running around her hands.

“Please. Stop. Destroying. Our. Medic room!! Both of you..! GET HERE NOW AND SIT DOWN!!” Carnelia’s eyes glowed in rage and they all startled by that except Shirai and Aomi who watched calmly at the front line.

It was unexpected but both Beryl and Garnet sat in front of them all, facing Carnelia with hands on their knees. The black cat went to Aomi and sat before Aomi calmly. Carnelia glared at them and Rika hid behind the tallest girl there, Rize. Konori even hid behind Aomi with hands holding Aomi’s back shirt tightly while Misaki hugged Shirai from behind as she buried her face at Shirai’s right shoulder, holding Shirai’s hands tightly as she was scared. Alexis tugged on Sagi’s sleeve as he also got scared even though he saw nothing but he heard the raging sparks sound clearly. They all standing while the two sitting on the floor. Looked like they really had to renew the most terrifying wrath list after this.

“So... Isn’t there something you two must say to me?” Carnelia asked with cold face, scaring them more.

“We are sorry” Beryl and Garnet said like some kids did bad things and got scolded by their mother.

“For what?” Carnelia asked and their face went down.

“For making a mess in the medic room and causing you trouble” Beryl and Garnet said, really regretting it as they had made Carnelia busy with keeping them stay put.

“What should I do to the two of you?” Carnelia sighed heavily as she got headache then looked at Aomi and Rize. “Riri. Help them fix this mess please. Konori... Take everyone to the main bathrooms. Cyro. Please look after Alexis. Spica, Sagi... Take care of Rika. I need some time alone to clear my mind. Neon-san. I’ll stay with the kids at Aiai’s place later so please keep them stay put” Carnelia said calmly as her sparks stopped and they looked at her in awe while Aomi smiled at her. “Aiai. Half of this happens because of you. You don’t even tell me that you join Judgment. Is Auntie even knowing about your current appearance? You shocking me at the meeting this morning. You should tell me about this at least” Carnelia said, angry at Aomi.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. You, Riri, and Sui-nee can tell it’s me by seeing me in person. Face to face. My mother knows it’s me just by my presence though. Well... I already knew Garnet-san is the one who gives me my name from my mother that’s why I don’t tell her. I wanna see if she’ll notice it or not but looks like she doesn’t even notice it’s me” Aomi smiled playfully.

“You use your ability to change your appearance and that’s confusing me. My ability isn’t seeing through someone” Garnet sighed and Aomi hugged Garnet and Beryl.

“I’m sorry for making you two worry. But I’m not a baby anymore and I can take care of myself. So... let me stay in Judgment and don’t hesitate to ask my help. You two leave me behind, then the rest followed in order to keep me. I feel so lonely by that, you know? My home is used to be packed, full with everyone. I can see anyone anywhere no matter where I go. But then I find myself alone. I really don’t like it. My father will never coming home and there’s no news about anyone of you. I ask my mother to let me study outside and she let me, in change, I mustn’t let anyone knows it’s me to keep me away from Yanagi House. It’s shocking me but it’s reasonable. That’s why, don’t get angry and let me stay. I don’t wanna be the only one left” Aomi said gently and they never knew about that.

Konori and Shirai already noticed it. The way Aomi paid attention to people around her wasn’t normal. Aomi never let anyone felt lonely. Even if she let Shirai slept alone to stay by Konori’s side. Shirai didn’t feel lonely as Aomi left her with a set of warm hug and warm smile that was enough to assure her. Aomi would always return to them alive and both Konori and Shirai trusted her for that. Misaki understood Aomi’s feelings as she had experienced it. But Misaki was worse case. Ayu hated her. She couldn’t get close to Junko and everyone else either. She had been traumatized too deeply that her brain always stopped her from getting closer to her friends. All of her friends had been taken away from her and she didn’t wanna lose anyone again. However, people in that room were different. They wouldn’t be taken away from her. They wouldn’t as they stayed under a cover so neatly. Aomi, Carnelia, and Heaven Canceller were no one to doubt. They would cover for everyone. Shirai kept her words.

_“You’ve me and everyone else”._

Shirai assured her that she wouldn’t be alone and she knew that wasn’t some empty words as Konori and Alexis came to her rescue. They didn’t stay away from her even after knowing her secret and her brain abilities. They loved her and Misaki smiled.

“No one is being left alone here. Because we have each other” Misaki said and they all smiled.

“Misakichi’s really a sweet girl!” Aomi ran and hugged Misaki, shocking Misaki as she felt the softness from Aomi’s surprisingly big boobs.

“Konori-san will get jealous if you hug me!” Misaki blushed a bit and Aomi looked at Konori then Konori hugging them. “Why are you hugging me too?!” Misaki blushed more as she felt another softness from bigger ones.

“I want a hug too” Shirai raised her hands to them and somewhat, all of them hugged each other as a big group hug with Shirai and Misaki as the center.

_Gosh... Shirai-san/Shi-chan/Shirai is still a kid and we somewhat end up like this._

They all thought while Shirai enjoyed the group hug she rarely got. But with Misaki in her arms, Aomi behind her and Konori behind Aomi., the hug somehow like a group hug of couples. Garnet hugged Misaki while behind her was Ara and Beryl. Rize hugged Carnelia who hugged Rika and Rika hugged Spica who hugged both Misaki and Shirai. Well, they were happy with the hug but Misaki was blushing in bright red and her head steaming as Shirai was pushed to her. Rize held Garnet’s hand and soon, the mess in that room begone as if nothing happened.

\-- 25 minutes before sunset, inside female’s main bathroom --

All ladies and all girls somewhat in the giant bathtub like pool, sitting on the edge while enjoying the warm water and Shirai swimming quietly with rubber ducks floating around.

“Shirai really likes swimming with her duckies” Aqua giggled softly, enjoying the view.

“Is this why the bathtub in here as big as a pool?” Misaki asked frankly and they all looked at Garnet who still wearing her mask.

“There’s another reason. Sometimes, some of us need to use a pool for training. But the main reason is because we need big bathtub for a big family. This one is smaller than the one in our training camp ground. Since that’s used for more people. If no training at there, we’ll go there and blast off some steam so we won’t run wild because of stress and the likes” Garnet said calmly and Misaki sweated a bit as she recalled what happened earlier.

“In case of that, Shirai never gets in trouble until today. We bathing together here to help her with that matter. She needs some relaxation and swimming like that will help more than sleeping. She must get used to her body” Rize stated and Shirai dived down, swimming underwater more quietly.

“It’s impressive that she can swim like this. The water is so calm that no one will know someone’s swimming inside it” Konori said and Carnelia sighed.

“Anyone can swim like that if they’re calm enough. But really... Don’t you think there are too much duckies here? There are 100 of them” Carnelia said, already counting the rubber toys.

“Well... Shirai likes seeing ducklings swimming so... It just can’t be helped since this bathtub is big” Konori smiled weakly as she recalled how Shirai took 5 rubber ducks with her whenever she taking a bath in the bathtub.

“She’s still a kid after all. But about that... Garnet-san. Where’s your cat?” Sagi asked and they just remembered about Kuroneko-san.

“He’s patrolling for us at outside, in front of the door. Cat takes a bath several times in a year. Kuroneko-san takes a bath when season changes. I’ll wash him when summer comes” Garnet said calmly, surprising them.

“Speaking of cat. We’ve the expert trainer for cats and kitties here. Ruby can talk to cats and kitties” Spica smiled happily and Ruby sighed.

“My telepath is for animals only, not for humans and I happen to understand cats better than other animals. Beside... You all are pretty much like cats if you’re some kind of animals” Ruby stared at them calmly and they got surprised to hear that.

“Cats have various personalities but all of them rarely listen to people even though they understand what people say. Also, cat has a logic that’s hard to understand” Rize said then they all looked at Shirai who came out from the water and swam to them.

“Shirai-san is a kitty” Misaki said and Shirai swam around again. “Still... You Judgment and Anti-Skill, all have abs stomachs there. Your bodies are all slim and curvy. How nice” Misaki puffed her cheeks a bit and they smiled nervously.

“Konori has the biggest ones here among all of us” Aomi teased happily and Konori jolted.

“They are not that big. If anything yours is the softest ones among all of us here. Yours are bigger than Shirai but somehow they look as small as Shirai when you wearing your shirt, Aomi” Konori said and Aomi felt all eyes looked at hers.

“Are they really that soft?” Garnet asked, somewhat sounding jealous.

“To be able to look small while they are that big is a proof of their softness” Beryl said and Aomi smiled weakly.

“I think Misakichi has nicer ones on her. They look so squishy there” Aomi stated and they looked at Misaki, surprising Misaki.

“Aren’t big ones going down when you get old?” Rika asked and all of them got stunned by that.

“If you don’t train your upper body, then they’ll go down. Well... I’m a b-cup so I don’t have to worry about it. C-cup and the rests will need to worry about that” Carnelia said and they all felt a sharp stabbing through their bodies.

“You’re almost c-cup, Junjun. You must join our sides, c-cup+” Rize said and Carnelia looked away.

“I won’t do that even if you pay me. I like mine as this” Carnelia said and Shirai got out from bathtub then sat next to Misaki calmly, making them noticed something as they staring at her.

“Shirai... You’re still a girl, aren’t you?” Konori asking bluntly and Shirai looking at her confusedly.

“Konori-senpai. I know my body is new but this body is still a girl body since I’m a girl completely. In and out” Shirai said calmly and Misaki sighed as she knew what Konori implied.

“We know that. We know. But... Really, Shirai-san? Your abs stomach still as same as before but your chest... That somewhat becomes flatter. You don’t look as flat as board but really become as flat as board. With your lower body being covered, you’ll get mistaken as a boy for sure. You must fill up your chest. Make your boobs can be seen a bit please” Misaki said and Shirai blinked her eyes then looked at them all and at herself, at her chest.

“Hm... I don’t mind about my bust size. I don’t know if I can grow a bit taller but our height gap isn’t bad. Me being this flat is kind of nice too as I can disguise myself as a boy easily to keep you away from the real ones. With my current body size or previous ones, I still can lead you in a dance well enough and that’s not bad” Shirai said calmly and Misaki blushed while the rest perked up by how Shirai interacted with Misaki.

“Your hair is too long to be a boy in this era. Your disguise will get blasted right away” Misaki said and Shirai looked at Spica who had cut Rika’s hair to only reach until half of her back earlier before Rika got her hair washed clean.

“Aomi-senpai. Cut my hair for me?” Shirai said and Aomi giggled softly.

“Hm... Let’s do it next time. We’ve a sleepover tonight” Aomi smiled and Shirai nodded.

“Can we wear our pajamas now?” Shirai asked and Aomi’s smile cracked a bit as she got surprised by that.

“Well...” Aomi glanced at Konori, asking for her permit.

“Our pajamas are yukata to sleep in so it’s fine. But we must picked up Uiharu and buy more supplies. Our supply at home can’t cover for all of us for half week. Uiharu will stay with us for 3 days after all” Konori said calmly.

“You must hurry up then. Get yourself dry enough then get dressed” Garnet said and Shirai looked at her.

“Thank you for letting Misaki stays, Garnet-san” Shirai said and Garnet sighed.

“It’s better for her to be with us and we’re already connected so it’s not a matter. Just get ready and go now. Your friend’s on her way to your meeting point” Garnet said calmly and the young girls plus Rika got out from bathtub to get themselves ready at the locker room before that bathroom. “The baby is no more a baby but a child will be a child forever and the same goes for parent” Garnet smiled and Beryl sighed.

“Won’t you tell us more about your magician? Akane” Beryl asked and Garnet looked at them.

“Why me? Kurone will tell us everything later. I’ll find Kurone for that. But I’ll tell you this so it’s be easier to understand later. Kurone knocked me off and Shirai was the result of it. I’m the one who bears Shirai and gives birth to her. Kurone is a mage who turns against that Black Sect and keeps me and Shirai away from that matter. Kurone is the same as me so you can tell why Shirai is so different from the rest” Garnet pushed a rubber duck in front of her to another rubber duck, shocking them all.

“Shirai’s... your... real child and... that magician named Kurone is... the father? That Kurone is... the same as... you?” Ara asked nervously and Garnet rested against the bathtub.

“Garnet-san... You... You... You’re an esper and Kurone’s a magician! You two basically violating the pact that both sides had agreed on! If they know Shirai’s real identity, they will kill her!” Ruby yelled in low voice and Garnet smiled gently.

“Mage and Magician aren’t the same, Ruby. Mage can use magics without tools, spells, or rituals. Their ancestors learn about magic from devils. Some of them even learn from demons. Kurone is the only one left who learns from demon. The cost is loyalty. To never share what they learn to outsiders but their own flesh and blood. If they teach an outsider about what they learn, then their teacher will come and take their souls with them before their deaths. Aside from that, Kurone is also one of pure gems. A hidden one and I’m the lost one. Hidden one is unknown by anyone. Lost one is known well but no one know where. Shirai’s the lost hidden one. Known but yet unknown. Kurone will tell the rest for us next time. I have some questions for Kurone as well. But Shirai will talk to Kurone before me. She needs her father to explain everything. And I know she misses her father as well as I do. After all, Kurone went after Shirai was born. Their meeting was too short. Only one minute” Garnet chuckled as she knew Kurone really loved them and wanted to be with them as a complete family while others understood her feelings as they knew how much Garnet kept by herself for a long painful years even from her own child.

“Akane... You use Kurone as family name then... what about Shirai’s name? Who naming her Shirai? Is Kurone the one who giving Shirai as her name?” Beryl asked curiously and Garnet giggled softly.

“Yeah... Kurone is the one who naming her. Because Shirai was so white that time. She was as white as white platinum” Garnet giggled softly, stunning them while Ara and Beryl recalled how white Shirai was when still a newborn baby.

“Her skin was too white. Her hair and eyes were white too. I even thought she was blind but as time flew by, she changed colors. And today she changes colors again. If she changes colors once more, I’ll dye her back to her previous color” Beryl said with flat face while thinking about how much times Shirai changed.

“Beryl-san... Shirai won’t change form again. We’ve confirmed it with everyone. Rize and Heava told us that too. Shirai won’t morph again anymore. Her current form is her last form, luckily” Aqua smiled and they laughed together.

\-- Inside Aomi and Konori’s new apartment, number 13, 3rd floor of 7 floors, 2 minutes before sunset --

Konori, Shirai, Uiharu, Misaki, Rika, Spica, Sagi, Rize, and Carnelia sat around the table. Sitting on the cushions while looking at their dinner being cooked in front of them. A sukiyaki. A big hotpot with a lot of beef slices, cow’s livers and hearts cubes, veggies rolls, and shiitake mushrooms. The hotpot were so full and the one who cooking it was no one else but Aomi herself with Rize and Carnelia only helping her with preparing the ingredients. The scent of the hotpot was so inviting and undeniably good.

_I don’t know a simple sukiyaki can be this tempting! I wanna taste it soon!_

They all thought as they felt hungrier as the waited patiently except Konori and Shirai who waited calmly as they already got used by Aomi’s teasing. Aomi put some bowls of just done cooked rice on the table, one bowl for each person along with one set chopsticks and a soup spoon for each person. Uiharu glanced at Aomi then at the hotpot. She had heard from Konori and Shirai that Aomi was the best chef among them but she never could guess that Aomi had better cooking abilities than chefs at high classed restaurants. They all had talked and did shopping in the convenience store nearby before coming there after picking up Uiharu in front of the park. At the park’s main gate. They already learned about each other from their chatting. But they didn’t know that Aomi was this good.

“Okay. It’s done now but still too hot to eat” Aomi turned off the stove and sat again between Konori and Carnelia. “Ui-chan, try lower this food’s temperature with your ability. Make it warm enough to enter our mouths” Aomi said and everyone got surprised by that.

“Eh?! N-Now?! B-But what if I make a mistake?! The taste of the food may change!” Uiharu said frantically, worried and hesitated.

“It’s fine. Warm or not, the food Aomi cooked taste the same! You won’t ruin it so pay no mind in it!” Konori said seriously, giving an okay to Uiharu.

“Konori-san... That only make us mind about it even more” Misaki said frankly as she was worried about food taste changed.

“Well said, Misaki. We don’t wanna ruin the food taste” Rika stated.

“Uiharu is still a level one, Aiai. Don’t push her off from high place” Rize sighed as she couldn’t believe Aomi’s command to Uiharu.

“Aiai. You’re teasing her, right?” Carnelia asking and Aomi smiled.

“Nope. I’m not teasing her at all” Aomi said frankly and they felt something bad from those words.

“You know that what you say make it looks like you’re doing the opposite, don’t you?” Sagi asked as if she heard someone told her a horror story at midnight on the summer camp in the middle of a dark forest.

“How mean. I never lie. I only trick some people a bit and tease them a bit more” Aomi smiled brightly and their faces turned palm.

“Aomi-san… You’re scaring us” Spica stated and Aomi looked at Shirai who now poking a mushroom with her chopstick, checking if it was safe to eat now or not but the food still too hot.

“Shi-chan. You wanna eat it? It’s still too hot for your tongue to accept. Wait a bit, okay?” Aomi said gently and Shirai stared at her.

“But the sun already down. It’s time to eat dinner” Shirai said and they just noticed that the sunset had come.

“Shirai. A bit later than usual is fine. The food won’t go anywhere too. You can eat as much as you like after it’s warm enough to eat. You don’t wanna burn your tongue again, right?” Konori smiled gently, somewhat emitting a strict but gentle father aura around her and Shirai looked at her and Aomi.

“Okay…” Shirai became paler like a flower withering away and soon, Uiharu holding the hotpot handles.

“Give me some seconds! I’ll make it warm enough for us to eat!” Uiharu using her ability at the food and trying to set up the right temperature so they could feed themselves, especially Shirai who looked somewhat sick.

“36°C. Half hour” Aomi said and Uiharu pulled her hands away as she got surprised by Aomi’s voice then they all saw Aomi holding a digital thermometer which Aomi bought today after hearing Beep sound. “Well. What do you think?” Aomi gave the thermometer to Konori and Konori looked at Uiharu, making her nervous.

“Well… Looks like you get a good guide there, Uiharu” Konori gave the thermometer to Uiharu and Uiharu looked at the thermometer in disbelief.

“It’s… 36°C” Uiharu showed it to everyone and they all looked at Aomi who smiling warmly at them.

“Ui-chan is really a good girl and so kind. Thank you for your hard work” Aomi patted Uiharu’s head gently and Uiharu looked at everyone who smiled for her and Shirai who looked at her calmly, making Uiharu smiled happily.

“That’s because everyone supporting me. Thank you” Uiharu said and Aomi pulled her hand away.

“We are your friend and family. We’ll always be your support and your stop” Misaki said wisely and they looked at her. “Shirai-san taught me that by doing those to me. Being my support and also being my stop so I can be happy. I mean… Um…” Misaki blushed and some of them smirked to tease her.

“Misaki-san really likes Shirai-san. I’m glad” Uiharu smiled happily, didn’t notice what that statement did to Misaki as Misaki blushed even more.

“Indeed. Misakichi really likes Shi-chan” Aomi smiled sweetly, teasing the telepath girl.

“Shirai. You like Misaki too, right?” Konori asked, joining the fun and Shirai looking at Misaki then at Konori.

“I like Aomi-senpai the most” Shirai didn’t get the question and Konori was speechless by the answer Shirai gave her, the rest watching curiously while Misaki and Aomi knew what was going on.

“Eh? Wha… What?” Konori was so confused and Shirai blinked her eyes confusedly.

“I like Aomi-senpai the most” Shirai said and Konori was so lost at it.

“W-Why?” Konori asking, trying to stay calm.

“Why? Aomi-senpai is my mother here so I like her the most. Konori-senpai is my father here as well so I like you after her. You are my father here, right? You always look after me and tell me what’s wrong and whatnot. I like you both because you two are my parent here. Aomi-senpai taught me that you’re my daddy and she’s my mommy. Daddy is the father, mommy is the mother and the two of you are really like ones for me. Aomi-senpai is as loving and caring as my mother. Trying her best to keep our home warm and comfy. Always smile at us no matter what happens and always keeping our home when you’re not around. Konori-senpai is as protective and gentle as my father. Trying your best to give the best for us. Protecting us from any danger and making sure we are fine and happy. Always thinking about us before yourself and always looking after us and our home. You also told me to put my mother before my father so that’s why I like Aomi-senpai the most because you’re my father here and she’s your wife” Shirai said honestly and Konori’s tear dropped from her left eye.

Aomi smiled at her warmly and took her glasses away to wipe Konori’s tears with her thumbs carefully then returned it. The rest looked at them in awe. Misaki, Rika, and Uiharu learning about family more from them. Konori always thought she wasn’t close enough to Shirai but today Shirai told her they were so close. Closer than what Konori always thought. Shirai paid attention to what she taught her and Aomi always watched over her back while silently, telling Shirai more about her. She wasn’t being left alone and she wasn’t being spoiled.

“I cook sukiyaki for us. I can put your favorite beef here and Shirai’s favorite mushroom along with favorite veggies. Liver is keeping us from poison and heart is where the beating of life come from. We move in here together today and this place will be our new home. It’s not a house but an apartment for now but this place is bigger than our boarding house dormitory in middle school and… we don’t have to sneak around like when we’re still at our dorm. We are still too young to have our own house so for the time being we will stay here. There’s available land near this apartment and well… I know it’s bad to trick people but I trick you to sign this paper to have that land” Aomi took out a paper which had been wrapped in flexible transparent plastic from her yukata and showed it to Konori, surprising Konori with that. “As a father in our household, I wanna support you as your wife to build our sweet home so I help you to find a land for it. It’ll be hard for us to get one after we graduated from high school so I get one for us. It has building on it but we can’t use it after so long being emptied. I’ve checked it and we must rebuilt it. It can’t be renovated sadly but rebuilding it is fine. We can build up the same building if you like. I’ll show that place to you after summer festival this year” Aomi said shyly as she somewhat covering her face with that paper and her cheeks were tainted red like her ears.

Everyone got stunned by that scene. Shirai already knew the plan as Aomi always told her anything about Konori. Aomi had been a sweet girl ever since she was born. She learned from her father the most. Even after his death, Aomi always looked up to her father. She used him as a guide to make her personality and every moves. She even asked her mother for completing the guide. But planning and doing it were a total different case. Shy. Aomi being shy was new for them. Aomi never hiding her face. Disguising her appearance yes, but she wasn’t hiding. Never. But this time, Aomi hiding behind a paper. Blushing in front of them all. For Konori it was the 2nd time to see Aomi like that. Konori smiled and stood up on her knees then lowered Aomi’s hands so Aomi would look at her. Aomi looked away and it was amusing for them as they never had her in that state. So defenseless.

“Aomi. You’re a devil, aren’t you?” Konori asked, breaking the nice scene brutally.

“Konori-senpai…” Uiharu smiled dryly and the rest couldn’t believe Konori words while Aomi returned back to her usual self.

“Way to ruin it. Say the one who barely listen to what I say and always make me worry. You’re a bad girl here. Not me. Bad Konori. Bad girl” Aomi stated and Konori pulled her hands away and Aomi gave the paper to Shirai so Shirai teleported it to safe place. “I’m not the devil here because I’m not the bad one here” Aomi said and smirked at Konori to tease her, making Konori looked turned away from her with red cheeks.

“I become a bad girl because of you. You always tempting me with all sweetness you have and always teasing me with your smile. Take responsibility for making me like this. You’re a devil, Aomi. You’re the one who make me like this” Konori said and Aomi got surprised by that.

“H-Huh?” Aomi got confused and Konori blushed more. “What do you mean by tempting you? I never… I only teasing you a bit. I never tempting you…” Aomi said then something clicked in her mind. “Konori… You… You’re really a bad girl. I can’t believe it” Aomi put her arms on her chest. “You’re a real beast. Now I’m worried even more. Can you stay put tonight?” Aomi was concerned and Konori avoided her eyes while Uiharu got confused with the sudden turn of event. “Maybe you should sleep away from me?” Aomi asked and Konori hugged her quickly.

“I’ll try to stay put so don’t do that!” Konori hugged her a bit tighter than usual, scared and Aomi sighed. “Sleep with me. I’ll be good. Please… Aomi” Konori begged, more like pleading to Aomi as if her life depended on it.

It was long time ago. Before their school trip as 1st-year in middle school. Some months before that, Konori woke up and found Aomi wasn’t around. Aomi was gone and Konori couldn’t find her anywhere in their dorm even after asking their neighbors. To top it off, Aomi didn’t bring her phone. Her phone still on the drawer next to their bed. Making Konori recalled how her parents and grandparents left her when she not awake. None of them ever returned. They died. The last time Konori saw them was when she wanted to sleep and bid good night to them. Konori avoided that by sleeping next to Aomi so when she woke up, Aomi would be there. Before her eyes. Breathing. Alive. Reachable. But that day no matter where she ran off to look for her, Aomi wasn’t in her eyesight. Konori forced her clairvoyance to track down Aomi as she ran around that city in pajama Aomi lent her. Calming grey yukata but as Konori was running in frantic, she didn’t even wear any footwear. Konori ran in full speed in pajama without eating nor drinking with barefoot. Pushing herself as she using her clairvoyance with full force. It was so painful. Her heart ached. Her body pounded. Her mind scattered. Then her soul fell apart. What Konori recalled only Aomi. Each pieces of her memories about Aomi was being replayed as she running. Looking for Aomi anywhere. She didn’t rest a bit or slow down a little. Before she knew it she fainted in front of a cafe then Carnelia and their friends helped her by calling the ambulance. Sending her off to Heaven Canceller’s hospital. Carnelia and her friends left after the doctor told them her roommate will come for her. Aomi was done visiting her mother and as she returned back from her trip with a bag on each of her hand. Her classmates who happened to be near the train station where Aomi came from went to her and told her that Konori was on the hospital. Everyone in their class and all school staffs helped the hospital to look for her to tell her that. Aomi was shocked by that news and ran in full speed to the hospital with the gifts her mother gave for them. As Aomi on her full run, the stormy rain hit her. She forced her way through it. Not caring how soaked she got as she kept running to where Konori was. Konori was on the bed, sitting with bandage on her eyes. She almost lost her eyesight because overusing her clairvoyance and forcing it pass the limit she could take on. Aomi was crying that day. Konori not only almost losing her eyesight she also almost losing her life with that. Her brain almost fell into dead state because the stress she had. Luckily Konori already got her eyes covered and she couldn’t use her ability or her eyes for a month. A full month, both Aomi and Konori didn’t attend classes as Heaven Canceller told and they had to take a month of summer break to fill for that. The hospital knew. The school staffs and their classmates knew. Taking away Aomi would put Konori in that state again. That was also why no one tried to pull Konori away from Aomi or told her to stay away from Aomi. They wouldn’t dare. They had seen them suffered by that. Even until now, their classmates and school staffs from that time still remembered that. Even Carnelia and her friends from school remembered it well. Konori had lost too much and she clung on Aomi to stay alive. To wanna keep on living. Yandere. A type of yandere who wouldn’t hesitate to kill themselves to go after the one they loved who had died. Aomi knew Konori well. She always checked her up. Aomi knew Konori wouldn’t hurt people close to her but outsiders? Konori would kill them. She would for sure if they hurting people close to her. She would kill to protect everyone. She would kill for keeping Aomi with her. Aomi knew. Something about Konori was as off as Shirai. But Konori hid it while Shirai showed it. If people knew Konori was a yandere, they would question her and lure her anger. Aomi knew Konori was kind and gentle. A lovely person who cared for others before herself. Not someone to avoid or to see as enemy. Konori was only scared and that pushed her into this point. Turned her into some kind of yandere. Aomi hugged Konori gently and patted her back slowly.

“I’ll be there when you wake up and that won’t change since you always hold me close to you. I won’t leave you alone. Not when you still sleeping. Konori” Aomi soothing her and Konori calming down as she trusting each word Aomi said.

“Thank you, Aomi” Konori looked up at her and Aomi smiled warmly at her.

“Let’s eat now. The food won’t stay in that temperature forever. We don’t wanna burn our tongues by accident, yes?” Aomi said and Konori pulled away from her.

“You’re right” Konori giggled softly and so, they held their chopsticks then took what they wanted to eat 1st.

Some of them nervous as they never tasted the food Aomi cooking. But Shirai and Konori eating calmly. Enjoying the food happily. Though Shirai not showing anything on her face but her eyes were bright. Full of happiness and warmth. Aomi eating her food as she done making sure Konori was fine. Finally, they put the food into their mouths and beamed. They couldn’t believe it. The food tasted so delicious. It tasted so soft and touched their hearts. They felt like someone hugging them gently, melting their hearts. Soothing their souls and filling them up with warmth and happiness bit by bit. Making their sadness and worries gone into nothing. Ending their bad dreams. Erasing their nightmares or whatever terrorizing them. Aomi smiled to see their happy faces and she was glad all ended well today.

“Aomi-senpai! C-Can you teach me how to cook as good as you?!” Uiharu asked in full spirit, so curious about it as the rest.

“Yeah, Aiai. How can you make food this good? It’s amazing” Rize said, amazed by it.

“Can I ask for your recipe for this? I wanna try cooking this with my friends in the school” Misaki asked and Aomi giggled softly.

“My mother taught me this recipe. You can’t cook anything good without love in it. That’s the key. As for recipe. It’s just a normal recipe. Old one. My family’s recipe. Here’s the copy but I can’t guarantee it’ll taste the same. Because our hearts not the same. Our loves that’s it” Aomi put down a paper on the table and they looked at it in surprise as it was indeed a normal recipe.

“They do say, people in love cook more delicious foods than high classed chefs do. Nothing can replace someone’s love. You can try cooking this and I can guarantee the taste won’t be the same. I’ve tried it with my friends. What we cooked were the same but the tastes were totally different” Carnelia said and Uiharu looked at Aomi.

“Are you in love with someone, Aomi-senpai?” Uiharu asked carefully, shocking Misaki, Shirai, Rize, Carnelia, and Konori.

“Hm? I love Konori the most” Aomi smiled and Uiharu blinked her eyes.

“Aw, come on! Don’t joke around, Aomi-senpai! Are you in love with someone or not?” Uiharu not get it and Aomi giggled softly while Konori blushed in bright red.

“I’m not joking. I do love her a lot. We even get caught kissing in the hallway by Riri and Junjun today” Aomi said bluntly and they all blushed instantly except Shirai.

“Aomi-senpai! Stop teasing me with that joke!” Uiharu complained and Aomi laughed happily as Uiharu didn’t believe a word.

_Uiharu is… taking it as a joke to tease her… But… They aren’t even try hiding their loves for each other! Even Shirai-san/Shirai knows that! Aomi tells no lie! It’s not a joke, Uiharu!!_

Misaki, Sagi, Spica, Rika, Carnelia, and Rize thought as they didn’t believe what happened. They continued eating then Shirai putting their desserts on the table after dinner. It was fruit ice creams using real fruits. Avocado ice cream with carrot jelly balls, strawberry jelly balls, lemon jelly balls, and apple jelly balls. They liked it. It was so smooth and so soft. Delicious and refreshing. Brightening their moods. Aomi and Konori washing the dishes after they done while the rest went to a room where their sleepover would be held. There were a pile of new futons ready to use and a shelf which containing some photos framed in cute blue cat frames at the top, some album books below it, some packs of movie disc which divided by genres, some comics, and some boxes which had Konori, Aomi, and Shirai labeled on all sides of those boxes, then behind those boxes were some files packed neatly inside plastic packs with the same labels as the labels of the boxes in front of it. The floor of that room was tatami, the walls was like paper walls which you only found in traditional Japanese buildings. There was one window, and a in wall wardrobe which had sliding doors. Neat and simple. They sat down on the tatami mats and waited for the two to come in. Shirai took the photos on the shelf and put it in front of them so everyone could see. The 1st photo was Konori and Aomi in their sailor uniforms, smiling while standing before a cherry blossom tree with hands behind lower backs, facing each other while looking at the camera. Maybe that was taken by their friends. It was nice shoot and the scenery around them was lovely. Soothing them. The 2nd photo was Konori standing with small Shirai sitting on her left arm like a doll, looking at the camera. They were near a Japanese style fish pool, in a backyard of traditional Japanese house. In that photo Konori wore a black and grey hakama like a proud samurai while Shirai wore a black jinbei with white starlight patterns and bandaged. Uiharu, Rize, Carnelia, and Rika were shocked to see it. Shirai’s whole body were in white bandage, even her ears got bandaged across her face and her bandaged hands held Konori’s shirt tightly. Shirai might had different appearance now but she was like that before. They looked at the camera calmly and there was sadness in Konori’s eyes as her smile was so gentle while Shirai looked somewhat confused and curious. The 3rd photo was Aomi sitting on a big stone with Shirai sitting on her lap, holding her shirt as they looking at the camera. Shirai wore the same jinbei and Aomi wore a white and grey kimono. They were near the same fish pond but from another side where big stones to sit on where placed near a small artificial waterfall. Shirai rested her head against Aomi’s chest while Aomi held her in her arms and smiled warmly at the camera while Shirai still had that confused and yet curious look on her calm face. Those photos were taken in the same date and place. Rize and Carnelia didn’t recall that place. It was one of traditional Japanese houses. Not much of those in Academy City. Most of it were closed for public as it were houses. Not for public. The last photo was the three of them in that fish pool. Soaking wet and Konori was on top of them with right hand protecting Aomi’s back head and her legs were straddling Aomi’s legs. Aomi lied on the pond’s ground with most of her body inside the water with left hand held Shirai body while Shirai lied on Aomi’s upper body, being sandwiched by the two older girls but she wasn’t bothered by it and they smiled happily at the camera with Shirai holding their free hands. The last photo looked as if they sparkling due to the light being reflected by the water drops. The last photo making them blush. Shirai however had sparks of happiness inside her eyes. She showed those photos to them after all. Showing how good her bond with the two older girls who taking care of her.

“Shirai. Can you tell us about these photos?” Sagi asked and Shirai looked at them.

“This one was taken after a week they met in middle school. Their classmate took it for them for class album. These three were taken three days after I lived with them. We went to visit granny’s house to pick my pajamas and Aomi-senpai actually was her favorite customer so we wore these outfits for granny and took some photos to share with her. Granny was so happy and we got the outfits we wore as a gift. We fell to the pond after done taking the last photo and it was funny so granny took some photo of that. We stayed a night at her house and we bathed together in her onsen outdoor at night. Konori-senpai laughed a lot that day and it was the 1st time she laughed that much. Though, her hand got hurt because the fall but she was so cool. They are so soft but I think Aomi-senpai’s softer. It feels like mochi but big” Shirai said and Misaki’s smile cracked as she heard the last two lines while others smiled in confusion because those lines.

Aomi and Konori who just done washing the dishes froze before the door with Aomi blushing in bright red and Konori couldn’t believe what she heard as she almost dropped the snacks Shirai, Uiharu, Rika, and Misaki had picked to get in the convenience store before they arrived in that apartment. Shirai just comparing their boobs softness and telling that to others.

“Big… mochi?” Uiharu asking confusedly and soon Aomi sliding open the door.

“Don’t answer that, Shi-chan!” Aomi said with flushed face and Konori signaled to them to not say a word.

“But she’s asking and I know the answer. We must answer the question even if we don’t know the answer, right?” Shirai said calmly and Aomi sighed heavily.

“Shi-chan. So much as I love you as my own child. Please don’t tell that to anyone even if they are girls. We aren’t even in bath” Aomi said and they all got what Shirai had told them earlier.

Everyone blushing like Aomi and Konori laughing dryly as Shirai didn’t understand that yet.

“Let’s have some snacks and talks about something else” Konori smiled then put the snacks on the tatami mats in front of them all after closing the door.

“I don’t understand” Shirai said and they all sat down in cycle.

“Shirai. Some people are shy about that. Still… I’m curious about it” Rize stared at Aomi’s boobs and Aomi hid behind Konori, hugging her tightly.

“They’re not that soft! If anything, Konori has the biggest ones among us!” Aomi used Konori as her shield and Konori jolted.

“Why are you offering me?! They aren’t that big! If anyone has nicer body then it’ll be Junjun! She has all the right portions there!” Konori covered her chest with her arms and Carnelia startled by that.

“Hell no! Don’t drag me into it! Why are you all staring at me?! Mine is normal!!” Carnelia said and they looked at her up and down except Shirai who focused on her favorite snacks, opening one of strawberry pocky then eating it together with Konori and Aomi quietly.

“Traitor. You have all ideal sizes! How unfair!” They complained and Carnelia got palm face as she recalled some bad things.

“Unfair, you say? If you want, you can take all of those perverts with you so I can have more peaceful days. I hate them for ruining my days with my classmates and schoolmates. Being popular because your appearance is a pain in the ass since most of them are perverts who won’t hesitate to stalk you and steal some of your stuffs to jerk off. I have to protects my belongings so it won’t get stolen or touched by those dirty hands. It’s not a good thing, you know? Being born as a girl already hard and having that makes it harder. Sometimes I wanna just blast them off but killing them isn’t allowed and I can’t use my ability on them as I like. You must be grateful that you don’t have to go through that harsh days. You all are good looking and kind but why only me who going through that? This is so unfair for me” Carnelia looked at the past days where she was chased by some boys and some girls with empty face, making them felt bad for her.

“We are sorry for that. You’ve done your best, Junjun. Please calm down” They apologized and Carnelia sighed softly.

“Let’s talk about our school days then. Shirai, you don’t go to school so you can listen to our stories and try to understand school life from our stories. You are so off in all odd places here after all and it’s worrisome. Especially for us who know you for a longer time” Carnelia said, changed the whole topic and attention.

“School? Uiharu, which school you wanna enroll?” Shirai asking and Uiharu remembering about that.

“Shirai-san. Don’t tell me you not yet know what school your principal pick for you to continue your study. The school will begin in some days. You need to prepare for your school. You will move to school dorm just like other middle schoolers. All middle schoolers in this city live together in their school dorms” Uiharu said, worried about her friend and Shirai looked at Aomi and Konori.

“I can’t live here?” Shirai asked Aomi and Konori, looked sad and they looked at each other.

“It’s rule for middle schoolers so it can’t be helped. But we are in Judgment so we can meet each other often” Konori smiled gently.

“But Aomi-senpai won’t cook for me anymore and there’ll be no ice creams and cookies for me too. I don’t want that” Shirai looked at them with sad eyes and Aomi hugged her.

“It’s gonna be alright. I’ll keep cooking for you. I’ll cook for you and Konori as usual. You can come to us and eat with us here. You can teleport around. I’ll give you cookies and save some ice creams for you so you can take the cookies with you and eat ice creams with us. Our branch office is open for you so I’ll prepare some at there as well. Shi-chan is… our child after all” Aomi’s tears fell for the 1st time in front of them all, shocking them. “Geez! You’re as handful as your daddy! Both of you always make me worry! I won’t be able to not see you daily!” Aomi cried, making Shirai and Konori hugging her.

They smiled at that scene and cried as well but in happiness. Uiharu felt glad as she watching them. She knew her place. But she also felt a bit lonely and Konori smiled at her.

“Uiharu. Come here. Why are you still there?” Konori looked at her warmly, reminding Uiharu about her father and soon Uiharu running to them then hugging them.

“I… Even if I won’t get accepted into Judgment, I’ll keep doing my best and stay in touch with you all. I’ll try harder and work hard. I also wanna stay with Aomi-senpai and Konori-senpai like Shirai-san” Uiharu crying, finally letting out her feelings.

Rize sighed softly then hugged Carnelia and Misaki, surprising them but they accepting it. Sagi and Spica hugging Rika, soothing each other. After some minutes crying, they calmed down and sat in a cycle. Enjoying the snacks with some glasses of warm green tea and a teapot of warm green tea on a tray. Some packs of pocky in different flavors which were strawberry, matcha, chocolate banana, original chocolate, mocha, and double chocolate along with some jars of wafer rolls which in the same different flavors. Beside those, they also had a jar of butter cookies and a jar of chocolate cookies baked by Aomi. It was nice and they really enjoyed it. However, Uiharu and Rika glanced at the photos which Shirai picked earlier and showed to them. They glanced at Shirai. Comparing Shirai they knew and Shirai they never knew about. The bandages probably covering some wounds Shirai had but what kind of thing happened to Shirai that made her got bandaged that much? They were curious and they noticed the rest already knew about that even Misaki knew. Shirai felt their gazes but ignored it by enjoying the cookies Aomi baked and even fed some to Misaki. Misaki looked kind of disturbed by something. She smiled but sadness lingering inside her eyes. It was connected to the photos. Misaki knew something and all of them noticed it. Even Konori could see it.

“Shirai-san, I… Can you tell us why are you in bandage in that photo?” Uiharu asked, couldn’t ignore it anymore and looked at Shirai with full determination to know what had happened to her 1st friend in her 1st Judgment training camp and her 1st best friend.

Shirai stopped moving as she heard that question. Everyone was curious. No one really knew what happened to her before she was found by Anti-Skill and Judgment. They looked at her, begging for the answer except Misaki who looking away as she had knew more than them from Heaven Canceller himself and Aomi who had found out about it without no one telling her as she also looking away. Shirai stared at them, eyeing them one by one and looking at Misaki in front of her.

“Misaki. Why are you looking away too?” Shirai asking and Misaki startling a bit then went to Shirai, hugging her while burying her face to Shirai’s chest.

“I… I’m sorry… I see it… I’m sorry” Misaki held her tears and Shirai’s eyes turned into blank as she heard what she didn’t want.

“Shi-chan. I know you don’t wanna make anyone sad but the more you hide it, the more it makes us worried. Because… when you not telling us anything you look as if you… will leave… and won’t return to us… Won’t you tell us a bit about it?” Aomi spoke up and Shirai looked at Misaki who already broke in tears.

“Shirai-san… Please… We won’t ask more after you telling us about it a bit. Just a bit is fine” Uiharu pleaded.

“Shirai…” Konori called and Shirai hugged Misaki closer, recalling those years away from what you called alive.

“I… I used to… be a food supplies by a man” Shirai said, confirming Heaven Canceller’s assumption about her severe injuries that time. “I used to be food… to feed… some girls who got defiled to death… by the same man who… took me away from my caretaker… and stole me away from my mother” Shirai spilled more truth of her, making them stop breathing for split seconds as their brains absorbing what Shirai said to them. “I used to be food… Just like living livestocks… which being cut 5 times and more each day and night daily… Bit by bit while being infused by drugs to keep me fresh and healthy inside that cold and hard underground stone cave with no sunlight but candles light” Shirai added, making them remembered when Shirai looked up to the sky with such lonely and longing gaze. “I… wasn’t someone but some food… for more than 5 years” Shirai sounded like something strangling her, as if wanted to cry but couldn’t as her tears had long gone. “Can you still… see me as someone… after knowing that I was once a food? Can you?” Shirai asked as pain filling her voice as she hugged Misaki more tightly, shocking them all to their cores.

Every girl’s nightmare. Every mother’s fear. Every female’s horror and terror. Shirai had seen it. She had gone through it. Stayed quiet and faced it all by herself. The answer for all questions they had about Shirai was in those words which came out from Shirai’s mouth. A food. Not someone. Not a human being. Shirai wasn’t trying to recover her senses but was trying to be someone. A human. Shirai would look at her reflection in the mirror for a some minutes then looked at everyone nearby. She tried to be someone. For people close to her and loved her. She wanted to be someone for them. To be loved as someone. A person. Important and dear to them. Shirai wanted to be seen as someone. That explaining her personalities and actions. Everything was clearer for them all. The reason why Shirai not afraid of dark but longing for light even when night sky was right above her. Shirai would look up to the stars. She had been freed from that long imprisonment inside darkness. She had left the cold darkness and went to warmer light. Held on everyone’s hand who accepting her tightly. By her own. She wanted to stand as someone. She liked the warmth and smiles she got. The loves she had been gifted which she had lost once for a long years. The reason that made her came back with full force. Breaking the law of death itself as she returned alive no matter how and what her condition and situation was.

“You’re more than someone! Because I love you more than ‘someone’… Shirai-san is more than ‘someone’ for me… for us … You’re my… key of happiness” Misaki spoked up, breaking the silence. “I like you more than ‘someone’. Shirai-san” Misaki said and Shirai perked up as she felt warm from those words.

“Yep. Misaki is right. You’re more than someone for us. For me and Aomi, you’re our child along with Uiharu” Konori stated and Uiharu got surprised by that.

“Ui-chan and Shi-chan are like sisters after all. Don’t you agree, Ui-chan?” Aomi smiled and Uiharu cheered up.

“Shirai-san is like my sister but… I’ve a mixed feelings to have you as my parent… Aomi-senpai and Konori-senpai are… my seniors and calling you two as my parent is a bit off” Uiharu said shyly and they smiled warmly.

“You’ll call Aomi ‘Mom’ before you even know it. Even Shirai did it once before” Konori looked at Shirai warmly and Shirai stared at Aomi.

“Aomi-senpai is like my mother. Even their faces and presences are alike. But Aomi-senpai has some of Konori-senpai’s scent mixed with hers so I can tell them apart from their scents. The way they call me aren’t same too and Aomi-senpai is warmer and softer than my mother. Maybe because my father is away from my mother so she somewhat feels a bit colder. Mother says she’ll find my father but I don’t understand why my father hides from us. Mother looks lonely without father. She always talks about father but father never comes to see us in person. I can’t understand that. Konori-senpai always stays with me and Aomi-senpai. Mother tells me, Konori-senpai’s like my father but why my father not stay with me and mother? Mother’s sick. She misses father a lot. She always cries by herself when sleeps with me. I don’t like seeing her like that. I want father to stay with mother and stops her tears” Shirai told them more about herself and family, opened up a bit more to them and they felt relieved by that.

“It’s gonna be alright. Your mother is strong. She’ll be fine and she’ll find your father. After all your mother is… the strongest woman I know” Carnelia almost told Shirai about her mother being Judgment head chief, Garnet.

“Junjun not lying. Your mother is strong and we’re sure she’ll find your father and bring your father to you. You don’t have to worry about them” Rize covering for her and Shirai sighing softly.

“I’m worried about Misaki, not them. I only feel bad for mother. She always pushes herself to smile. I know she’s lonely without father by her side. She should just hit father and tell him she doesn’t wanna be left alone! She doesn’t need to hold back” Shirai puffed her cheeks, angry and Rika snorted.

“You’re not feeling bad for her but angry at her and at your father for letting each other go, Shirai-chan” Rika held her laughters and the rest wanted to laugh as they shaking a bit.

“Shirai-san… You’re too adorable to resist. I can’t stand it…” Misaki said then laughed happily and the rest followed.

Shirai felt better and calmer after letting out what she had kept for a long time. Everyone was happy. That was enough and everything went well. They finished their snacks and drink with some chatting then lied down the futons after putting the dishes on the dining table to take care tomorrow. They slept on their futons after saying good night. Some of them slept together, some alone. Misaki slept on Shirai, Konori slept in Aomi’s arms, and Rika slept with Spica. Carnelia however, not sleep yet as she opened her eyes and sat on her futon. She looked at Misaki calmly then recalled what Garnet told her before sending her off to Aomi after Aomi and Konori left with other wardens to investigate some places.

_“Misaki has no memories about herself and her family. No record about her family name too but Shirai wants to keep her. Are you gonna get rid of her? She’s not in Judgment and not even in Anti-Skill”._

Garnet told her that and Carnelia knew her duty well. She sighed heavily and lied back on her futon.

“What a trouble. It’s not even a year Shirai stepped out from her room” Carnelia looked at the ceiling and put her arms on her closed eyes. “I remember I don’t agree and sign for this, Garnet-san” Carnelia sighed then closed her eyes to sleep.

The night was peaceful and all of them learned some things today. The truth wasn’t fully being told. But it was enough for them for today. They needed some rests. Misaki saw a dream. Shirai in the wedding dress which she had met appeared in her dream, standing before her with hands behind her lower back then walking to her calmly. Everything around them was white. They were inside white building like palace or some castle and Misaki was aware of who walked toward her.

“Who are you actually? You’re not Shirai-san I know” Misaki asked cautiously and that Shirai smiled at her gently, stopped right in front of her.

“Who am I? I’m Shirai-san for you. Always. But yes, I’m different from Shirai-san you know… Shokuhou-san” That Shirai said and Misaki looked at her in surprise. “I can’t love you as I’m already tainted by another love I once believed and hoped. I can’t have you even if I want you … Well… It’s nice that you don’t touch anyone else with that sweet lips of yours. Really. The mistake your another self made was… kissing someone else while your soul tied to me and my mistake couldn’t be forgiven. Let’s make it easier for you. My name is Kuroko… Shirai Kuroko…” That Shirai stated her name, Kuroko and Misaki got shocked to hear that name. “I’ll tell you more when the time comes, Misaki. I promise. Until that, stay as you are and keep this as secret. We don’t want anyone or Shirai knows this yet. This’s not even the start point yet. Anyhow. Shirai’s not like me. She’s yours form the get go so stay as hers. I’ll see you next time. Rest well and enjoy your time as much as you can before our next meeting. I’ll watch for you” Kuroko said then teleported away, leaving Misaki alone in that dream space.

Misaki hugged Shirai tightly in her sleep. Waking up Shirai and soon their eyes looking at each other. Shirai looking at her calmly, half awake and Misaki blushing as their faces were so close.

“Misaki. Are you not wearing anything under your yukata?” Shirai asked and Misaki’s head steamed as she felt Shirai’s hands on her back, rubbing her back easily as she did not wear anything under her yukata just like the night before when she staying the night with Shirai above her but she noticed something about Shirai.

“Shirai-san… Are you still half awake?” Misaki asked, hoping that Shirai wasn’t fully awake and Shirai staring at her sleepily.

“You can just wear yukata when sleeping with me but you mustn’t do that when I’m not there. Girls are dangerous as males for a girl like you. You’re just too cute that it makes me worry. Don’t go around and tease people. I don’t want you get hurt. Misaki’s more precious than that. I’ll keep you so don’t leave me. You’re my happiness too. Misaki’s my dearest. My warm and gentle star” Shirai kissed her left cheek as she closed her eyes as she went back to sleep, leaving Misaki speechless with whole body turned into bright red.

Shirai just confessed something out of the blue. Raising her happy bar passed her limit as it kept going up. Increasing in a flash. Uiharu was awake and heard that. She blushed as well and hid under her blanket.

_I hear nothing!! Nothing at all!! I’m going back to sleep! Shirai-san is so off in all odd places! Is everyone in love acting like that?! Or just her?! It’s adorable and so romantic but you’re not even full awake, Shirai-san so it’s kind of embarrassing! You’re so off in all weird places, Shirai-san!!_

Uiharu complained internally while Misaki still in a daze. Carnelia not fully asleep yet but something had caught her ears. Confession. Damn, calm Shirai had such sweet and melting confession even in her half asleep state. Carnelia cursed in her mind as she remembered that she wanted to speak to Rize tomorrow.

_I must do better than Shirai. Riri is waiting. But dammit! How come Shirai can confess like that when not even awake?! I can see how she’s so attached to Misaki and how Misaki likes her a lot but Shirai doesn’t even understand about love yet! She’s still a kid and dang! Her confession is more heart melting than older people I know! Can I confess like that..? Wait, no! It’s too much to bear! I’ve some shame! Shirai has no shame so she can spills her thoughts like pouring juice into a glass! She cares nothing but Misaki so she ignores everyone else! She will listen to Aiai because she sees her as her mother but telling Aiai about this will kill me! It’s too embarrassing to bring up! Someone please installs some shame in her!_

Carnelia screamed internally. Aomi smiled and peeked at Misaki who sat on Shirai confusedly. Still flustered by the unseen confession. Misaki was nervous and shy. She looked confused and so lost. Aomi sighed and got up with Konori clinging to her back, startling Misaki.

“S-Sorry. Did I wake you up somehow?” Misaki stuttered a bit and Aomi smiled gently at her.

“Nope. Konori is the one who asking me to wake up. She’s happened to wake up and hear that” Aomi grinned happily and Konori pulled away with red cheeks and ears.

“I don’t know Shirai talks when still half asleep” Konori sighed and Misaki felt calmer by that.

“I don’t expect her to talk to me when asleep either. But I know she calls me in her sleep sometimes. Because her voice enters my dream space. But I never know she can talk that clearly when still half asleep. It’s shocking me… a lot in much ways” Misaki said shyly, trying to open a bit to them.

“Konori calls me when she sleeps too even talks to me like she’s not sleeping. One night she keeps calling me and only shut up after I said ‘I love you’. It’s adorable actually and I can see from where Shirai gets it” Aomi looked at Konori, implying her words on Konori’s sleep talking habit.

“You know why I have that habit. That because you once left me when I was sleeping. I don’t call you that often in my sleep and I don’t talk to you when sleeping. I only call you several times” Konori complained and Aomi smirked.

“Well, yeah. You kiss me a lot in your sleep too and I’ve to hide all marks you leave on my back and neck using my ability. You’re a bad girl. Sleep or awake. Bad girl” Aomi stated and Konori got surprised by that.

“It’s because a habit. You smell nice and sweet like milk and I just… Well… Uh… I don’t know I’ll do that to you in my sleep” Konori blushed and Aomi smiled happily.

“Shirai-san kisses me a lot and bites my neck as well. So she copies it from you, Konori-san” Misaki sighed and Konori jolted.

“I never bite Aomi, I only lick her a bit. Just like drinking milk” Konori retorted and Aomi put her hands on Konori’s mouth as a spark sound being heard.

“So you already done much to Aiai. What a really bad girl…” Carnelia got up and glared at Konori with sparks ran around her hands, startling them.

“Junjun. That’s dangerous spark” Aomi and Konori said then Carnelia looked at Misaki who was tensed up by seeing her anger.

“I’ll let it off then. After all… I need some sleep so go back to sleep. Now ” Carnelia stated and they lied down again, closing their eyes and going to sleep again.

Carnelia sighed and lied back on her futon. Misaki calmed down thanks to Shirai’s soothing scent and that worked well to drive her back to sleep in peace. Meanwhile Aomi hugged Konori and pulled both of them back to sleep. Uiharu, being obedient kid as usual, went back to sleep after Carnelia told them to sleep. Carnelia glanced at Rize and at Misaki then stared at the ceiling. She had to tell her feeling to Rize and decide what to do to Misaki by tomorrow.

“I don’t sign for this position, Garnet-san” Carnelia said then slept again, tired for today.

\-- Tokiwadai dorm, 22:31, inside Mikoto’s room --

Mikoto couldn’t sleep. She remembered what had happened some hours ago. Someone flipped her railgun back at her and somehow her lightnings refused to hit Shirai. She missed not because Shirai dodged it well but because she couldn’t hit her. She looked at the empty bed at another side of her room. No one occupying it. No one could be there, in the same room as hers. But she felt as if someone supposed to be there. As if someone supposed to stay by her side and hold her hand. She felt as if she regretted something and it made her couldn’t accept anyone as her roommate or her friend. She got off from her bed and sat on the empty bed. She felt empty. Eventually, someone knocking her door. Mikoto walked to get the door and opened it. Surprised to see Junko in gekota pajamas like her. But in blue color while her was green.

“Sorry for coming without notice. Can we talk? I can’t sleep and look, I bring some snacks with me and some drinks” Junko showed a bag full of some snacks and canned drinks.

“I can’t sleep either, let’s talk inside my room. Hokaze-san” Mikoto let her entered her room then closed the door.

“I’m sorry for troubling you with our faction problem and thank you for saving me earlier. I was shocked by that sudden sparks and troubled you by it” Junko said as she put the plastic bag on the unused bed and sat there while Mikoto stood against the door.

“That teleporter girl… How much people helping her? She suddenly disappeared from our sights but she was there in mid air, right? But as we attacked her, some odd yellow spark came and went to us. That spark even flipped back my railgun back to me and almost killed us. I can’t sense them but I think there are three people helping her. One making her invisible. The another one keeping her stay in the air. And the last one shooting those sparks at us. Is that right?” Mikoto asking and Junko looking away.

“I smelled 5 scents earlier. That teleporter has two scents. One is hers and the another one is Misaki’s. And… 2 of the rest scents were also mixed like hers and had a bit of her scent. Then there was scent which not mixed by other scent. It’s hard to believe but there were two people helping her” Junko said and Mikoto got shocked to hear that.

“Are you telling me that one of those two people is… a dual esper?” Mikoto asked and Junko sighed.

“Maybe one of them using some sort of device to make them invisible” Junko stated and Mikoto walked to her while thinking then sat next to the plastic bag.

“That’s more like it. But how can that small spark turning my railgun back at me? I’m the strongest electromancer here. No one ever do something like that to my railgun. Not a small spark like that” Mikoto was curious about it and Junko tried to find the answer.

“All I can say is we are facing some unique espers. The teleporter girl we face off has different teleportation ability. She teleports rapidly in a really short time. Normally teleporters need 10 seconds at most to teleport again and longer when not have enough focus. They can’t teleport much times as well. But the teleporter we meet today is a unique case. She teleports herself and she doing it rapidly in less than 3 seconds. There’s no change at her surrounding when she teleporting herself too. No air being teleported with her. It’s really soundless and untracked. It’s like she enters another dimension and gets back to the same dimension as us. But no teleporters has same calculation and so not much informations about them. Teleportation is the current rarest ability too and so their data are secured by Anti-Skill and Judgment with higher security. We need a permit to access it. Sadly, our school’s Judgment officers not have such permit since… we have no Judgment field officer for years. To access database in Judgment, we need 1 field officer. I ask my friends in Judgment and they say it’s harder to be field officer since there are monthly test and weekly check up for field officers along with exam each 6 months. Plus the test to be field officer is hard. They must be able to fight one esper level 4 at least. If your ability is electromancer then you will face off an aeromancer in that test 1st. If you win you will face off another esper level 4 you pick until you lose. Judgment not have much level 4s but all of their level 4s are remarkable strong. Even so, no teleporter in opponent list as teleporter level 4 as both Anti-Skill and Judgment not have one yet. Anti-Skill has 3 teleporters. But they are level 2 and one of them is level 3 while Judgment only have 1 teleporter level 2 which is odd” Junko said and Mikoto recalled the rumor about Judgment member.

“Odd? Why odd?” Mikoto asked, pretending to not know anything and Junko sighing heavily.

“There’s a rumor about Judgment having scary teleporter around recently. It’s a hot topic in SNS. Merciless Demonic Teleporter or they call as MDT but my Judgment friends told me teleporter in Judgment isn’t scary. Only not talkative. You remember Konori-san from Judgment?” Junko asked and Mikoto recalled about Judgment member who she met half year ago in their school trip in an onsen.

“Ah, yeah. She’s the one who has clairvoyance ability. We talk to her in an onsen and she’s looking for her friend and a kid. Why?” Mikoto said and Junko took a deep breath.

“Her friend is one of Judgment member and that kid is the only teleporter in Judgment. My friends in Judgment tells me that Konori-san’s supervising that teleporter. There’s no supervisor in Anti-Skill and Judgment before but suddenly Judgment announced one for their teleporter and it turned out that teleporter is a small kid you can carry around in your arms. Maybe the rumored teleporter in Judgment is actually from Anti-Skill who disguised as Judgment or some impostor who using Judgment name. That MDT maybe know about the teleporter girl we face off today. Teleporter is rare so if one shows up, the other teleporters will know. The youngest is with Konori-san so we can ask Konori-san about it. She’s a field officer and a chief in her branch. She has the newest information because she’s a supervisor and so she has equal standing with wardens. I’m in good term with her too and so, let’s go see her tomorrow morning. I get her new address from my Judgment friends earlier. They say Konori-san just moved to new place. We can use that as excuse to come over” Junko said cheerfully.

“Um… Well, I don’t mind but… Isn’t that just your excuse to meet her? You actually only wanna meet her in person and talk to her. I can see you admiring her” Mikoto smiled, knowing well Junko’s intention and Junko smiling dryly as she was found out.

“She’s so kind and so pretty so I admire her. Moreover she’s cool and one of Judgment field officers. Being able to know one of field officers in person is like a miracle and to top it all, she’s the one and only Judgment supervisor. I hear she got recruited by Judgment head chief in person. That’s why I admire her!” Junko said with sparkling eyes, showing off her admiration and Mikoto giggling softly.

“If you like Judgment that much, why not joining them?” Mikoto asked and Junko looked away.

“Uh, yeah… That… I want to but I fail my test and since that I never try joining in. I always fail at written test. It’s really hard and I try it several times. 3 times and that’s the end of it. They recommend me to try taking Anti-Skill test instead and Anti-Skill is full of scary people. Ha ha” Junko smiled weakly as she recalled Carnelia who watched the written test for Judgment and Anti-Skill with menacing aura that shaking everyone’s soul.

“Even you can fail at the same thing too, huh? So being Judgment is that hard. I thought they will accept anyone who really wanna join in. They should just accept you. You’re a level 4 and a kind person too. Maybe their recruitment is bad” Mikoto commented and Junko sighed.

“Misaka-san. Thank you for cheering me up but Judgment doesn’t look at our level. The written test was a proof of our quality as Judgment members and mine was good but not qualified. That’s why I fail. I don’t have enough quality to join Judgment and I accept that. I can still protect my friends even if I’m not in Judgment after all and that’s what the matter” Junko smiled and Mikoto took a soda drink then opened it.

“Do you think Konori-san will tell us about teleporters if we just ask her? She keeps a teleporter with her, she’ll be on guard when we ask about it, right?” Mikoto drank calmly and Junko just remembered that.

“We can tell her it’s for our school project since not much information about teleporters. Also, we can’t face off a teleporter if we know less about them. We can say we ask so we can deal with bad teleporter” Junko stated and Mikoto blinked her eyes.

“Well, we can just say we’re curious and wanna know more about teleporter still… why are you so worried about Shokuhou? She’s a telepath. A level 5 to boot and she can control some people in the same time. Is there something you and your faction hiding about her?” Mikoto turned the topic back and Junko sweated cold sweat.

“It’s not really a secret but Misaki is so hard to handle and she doesn’t like to stay put. She’s so stubborn and likes going off by her own as she wants. She can’t be tracked down easily since she’s so smart to hide her trails. Even teachers and dorm supervisor forbid her to do anything require physical power and put P.E. and sport activities out from her study program list. At 1st I thought she manipulated the school to do so but after hearing what Kobayashi-san said about her… I tailed her to the library when no one was around… Then I can understand why they do so and why Kobayashi-san doing all things involving physical power for Misaki. Misaki even isn’t allowed to enter some rooms in the school by herself ever since that library incident she caused. That girl likes reading story books a lot and that time she tries to carry some books at once then falls and a catastrophe occurs. She knocks some bookcases and it’s really a disaster. I call my friends then we helps her out. Since that we can’t let our eyes off from her and takes care of everything she can’t handle to prevent another catastrophe. She only manipulates us when needed, she never asks us to do anything for her honestly and she let us takes care of what she can’t do since she knows and admits that she really can’t do it. She’s really kind and I hope that one day she can be more open to us. She always so full of guard and always holds back herself. Even when we have some tea together, she rarely only answer our questions or just smiles it off. She always makes sure we are fine and yet she never let us know what’s going on with her. Misaki’s hiding from us even though she’s right in front of us. It’s sad but we can’t reach out to her. We only can try and wait for her to come out. We try to figure out what she likes and try to lure her out from her shell using it. She always stops before coming out from her shell as if something restraining her to get out. She can make us smile but we can’t make her smile a bit. It makes us worried” Junko’s tears came out and her smile was so thin as she accepted the truth she had with Misaki while Mikoto looked at her in disbelief.

“But that’s completely different from what I know” Mikoto couldn’t accept that.

“We call her queen to tease her a bit but somewhat we become a big faction because of that. We can’t make her guard down but we can assure her to not worry and rely on us. We want her to trust us a bit and stop keeping up her guard on us since it makes us feels like strangers in her eyes. She’s someone important to us and we wanna see her smile because she feels happy. Simple as that but it’s really tough. I know we are being selfish by creating a faction using her name but we want her to see that she has us on her side. We know she doing something behind us to keep us out from something outside our school ground. She has better senses than us so she will notice something before anyone else know. That’s also why she doesn’t like having physical contact with anyone. Kobayashi-san once told me that Misaki reminds her of her cat. Cat understands people better than themselves but cat pretends to not care while actually care and watch over them. Sometimes causing troubles and sometimes ignorant by not listening. Cat only doing what they want and ignore what others thought about it. Misaki’s like that. But she’s more to non-athletic one… Seeing back at her library incident, maybe she’s not really healthy. She sometimes going into the infirmary and dorm mistress always checks up on her. The doctor in our school said she is just exhausted but maybe she’s actually having some illness but never let anyone knows she’s ill. She maybe runs away from the hospital or manipulates the doctor to write a report that saying she’s fine while she’s not. If she’s really having certain illness then it’ll explain everything. But we need a doctor who can examine her and show us the real result. That’s the problem. Misaki can manipulate just anyone. It’s not easy to dig information about her. Especially anything related to her health. She will shoo us away when that topic comes up and won’t talk to us for some days” Junko said and Mikoto’s eyes opened up widely as she just thought about that.

Misaki never went to swimming pool and in summer school camp, Misaki didn’t even show up at the beach. Or at the small river when they went to the mountain before summer for a school trip. She never saw Misaki ran. Misaki always walked and only being seen in the outdoor cafe the school had and at the library with her clique. Even in festivals, Misaki wasn’t around but to give some speech then disappeared. Like when Aihana Etsu, the number 6 level 5 espers appeared in some people. Misaki wasn’t anywhere but she was with a scary looking blonde man in a black and white suit at an outdoor cafe. That man was named Keitz Nokleben. Misaki’s guardian or so Misaki introduced him to her clique when they saw her with that man chatting there while drinking some coffee together. Mikoto happened to see it.

_“He’s my guardian. Keitz Nokleben. My uncle. The brother of my mother. Now leave us alone and get yourself some cakes you like at that cafe. Eat and enjoy the cake buffet they have there. Go now and don’t return until you enjoy all the cakes you want. My uncle will pay”._

Misaki controlled them to enter that cafe and eat cake buffets like she ordered with her remote calmly then enjoyed her black coffee again. Making Keitz smiled dryly as he had to pay for them aside from Misaki. Mikoto was found by Misaki thought as Misaki used her remote on her and made Mikoto’s EM shield reacted.

_“Oh, Misaka-san the Railgun is here too. What timing. How about you go and enjoy the cake buffet with others? The man over here will pay. I don’t know why you here but if it's about the number 6, Aihana Etsu then here’s the clue. He’s not a good person for you to challenge with a blue head. Oops. I suppose that hurts your dignity as the number 3 but I tell you because you’re a girl who still dreams about a prince on a white horse and in shining armor. Keitz, pay for my friends and her, please. I’ll go by myself. You don’t have to drive me back to my school. I don’t wanna see another level 5 when sitting inside a car since the number 1 is famous for throwing heavy things like cars. I don’t wanna see all level 5s in one day and it’s better for number 1 and number 2 to never show up in front of me. I don’t like a blockhead. I can tolerate muscle-head and airhead but not a blockhead. I’m going back to school 1st. Enjoy the cake buffet. Remember to return back before curfew, Misaka-san. Dorm supervisor isn’t nice when angry, is she?”._

Misaki left and Mikoto only saw her from behind with that usual smile she had to annoy her. Keitz only smiled at that and Misaki left with no trace. Blending in the crowd. Misaki knew Aihana Etsu. She knew while the whole city not know. It was a mystery for Mikoto but Mikoto got some cakes from Keitz.

_“She’s a good girl actually. She’s just being stubborn. Here are some cakes for you. Please accept it. I’ve paid for the other girls so I’ll take my leave now. If something happens to Misaki, please help her out, okay? See you next time”._

Keitz left after patting Mikoto’s head once gently. Mikoto recalled about him. He was so kind and the cakes he gave were all delicious. It was odd but Keitz and Misaki were closer than Misaki to her clique. Misaki trusted him. She did at least even just a bit and Keitz didn’t look like he was forced to do anything by Misaki as he smiled at her warmly. It was a genuine mutual trust between them. A good girl. Stubborn. Mikoto couldn’t admit it. Misaki was a good girl and she always looked after her clique healths. Making sure they ate and rest well. Treating them to some sweets when sending them away from her. Her tongue could be sharp and her words could be irritating. But she never said bad things to anyone. Only making fun of them. Teasing. Playful teasing to light up the mood. She never once smiled from the heart but she made jokes that could break the tension and heavy atmosphere. Mikoto recalled back how Misaki looked at everyone who hated her in the school. Ignore. Misaki ignored them and brushed it off with a smile. She never really fought with anyone. What was Misaki doing was a mystery. What Misaki had in mind was unknown. Misaki was the smartest. She always had the highest grade in academics but her sports grade was none but not 0. Her attitude was showing high class noble with a sharp tongue. Misaki was the only person in that academy who wore gloves and stockings. Her skirt was longer and she only wore her school jersey for some hours then changed back to her usual uniform. Mikoto never once saw Misaki in casual outfits but school uniforms. Something was off. Junko confirmed that Misaki was younger than them. Used to be smaller in fact. How came Misaki changed that much in a short time? Growth spurt? Mikoto knew Misaki near the end of 2nd term in their 1st year from Junko who introducing them to each other in the hope they could get along well. But backfired as Misaki used her remote on Mikoto and making Mikoto irritated. Misaki looked displeased that time. Angry as she couldn’t read through Mikoto’s mind thanks to Mikoto’s EM barrier.

_“I don’t know how you and Hokaze know each other but I can’t put my well-being in someone’s hand whose mind I can’t read. You can be friends with Hokaze but I won’t be your friend. Number 3”._

Misaki said that to her at their 1st meeting after stopping everyone around them with her remote. Then canceled it and smiled at her.

_“My, my… So this is the famous Railgun. Misaka Mikoto-san? Nice to meet you. Thank you for coming to see me in person. By the way, you may know this but I’m Shokuhou Misaki. The number 5. Mental Out. Well then, I’ll go back to my dorm. I’ve to do my homework. Enjoy your day, girls”._

Misaki said then left Hokaze and Mikoto in an outdoor cafe with a fake smile. Misaki was angry for an unknown reason. But Mikoto and Junko not know why. Junko was confused while Mikoto got angry and outright hating her. The rumor about Misaki was all bad around School Garden. Crazy Telepath. Twisted Girl. The Witch and much more. Mikoto was one of those who started the rumor. She called Misaki by the witch. She saw Misaki used her remote on several girls and controlled them. She saw Misaki stopped people and manipulated them. But Mikoto was too hot-headed that she never asked why Misaki did that or tried to find out what Misaki did to them. Mikoto did some researches about Misaki and saw those bad rumors. She believed those rumors more than Junko’s words. Because she didn’t see through what Misaki and her clique doing. She has only seen from the surface not under it. She never investigated her thoroughly.

_“You know nothing about Misaki and me. Onee-sama”._

Mikoto snapped from her thought and looked around. She heard a familiar yet unknown girl's voice. Confused and Junko looked at her confusedly.

“Misaka-san? Are you okay?” Junko asked, worried and Mikoto looked at her.

“Y-Yeah… So, what we’ll do for tomorrow's schedule? Go to Konori-san’s new place and what else?” Mikoto said and Junko stared at her eyes.

“Get some pieces of information about teleporters from her. We may get a clue and if we’re lucky, she’ll help us find that teleporter girl’s location so we can get there and look for Misaki. Our only clue is that girl. She has Misaki’s scent on her. We’ll go at 9 tomorrow. Konori-san is a morning person so she may not in her place before 9. You look sleepy so I’ll take my leave now. Good night, Misaka-san. Rest well” Junko smiled then left her room after Mikoto nodded and said good night to her.

Mikoto sighed as Junko left her alone then lied on the bed. Looking at the ceiling as guilt eating her.

“I… really know nothing about her despite being in the same school and same year as her. What am I doing along this time?” Mikoto put her arms on her eyes, regretting the one year she spent without trying to know anything about Misaki but from rumors. “Please don’t run away from school. Shokuhou-san” Mikoto wished.

Junko stopped walking and looked at the night sky. The sky was empty and some stars with dim light twinkling. Making her chest felt stuffed.

“Misaki… Why you stay away from us? Please don’t go away again. Stay with us, please” Junko prayed and wished.

As if the sky answered for their wishes. A shooting star appeared and Junko looked at it in surprise. Kobayashi who waited for Junko at the balcony saw that shooting star too. The wind blowing softly, saying everything would be fine. They had to try their bests and be patient to find Misaki and got her back. The dorm supervisor and principal of Tokiwadai Academy were awake and waited for Misaki’s returns. Tomorrow. They had to get some clue about the whereabouts of Misaki by tomorrow. They didn't know, what tomorrow would be but the worries in their hearts and minds had been lifted by the shooting star that gave them a slight hope for Misaki’s return.

\-- certain dorm of Kamijou Touma --

Touma looked at Index who slept on his bed. They had walked Ayu to her place and left after knowing she would be fine. The frog doll was on his desk. He remembered a girl who gave it to him but he couldn’t recall her face and name. Even her voice was too vague. He sat on his futon with his back leaning against the wall. He had to remember her. He had to. He felt it strongly but yet he couldn’t as if his brain refused to remember her. His right arm pounded. Hurting him each time he tried to remember. His body refused to remember. Then, he recalled a girl slapped his face hard with anger filled her eyes. It made him shaking in fear. He held his head with his shaking hands. He felt so disgusted with himself then ran to the toilet. He threw up and cried. Guilt and disgust filled his heart. He had to apologize. He had to. He felt it in his heart. But to whom? Who was the girl who glared at him? Who? Touma washed his hands and face. Brushed his teeth and cleaned his mouth. Looking at himself in the mirror. He had faced some magicians who came after Index. He had met some people. But the girl he tried to recall and the girl who glared at him were linked to each other. He both not remember them. But he knew he had to find them and apologize. No matter how much pain his right arm gave him. He didn’t care. He took a book and drew what he saw using his right hand on his desk quickly before he forgot. He blinked his eyes as he just noticed one thing from the girl who glared at him. Wedding veil with a rose at sides. Long wavy hair and sharp eyes. Wearing earrings shaped like swords pointed down.

“Judgment… Princess…” He said absentmindedly as he dropped his pen and fainted on the floor.

Index saw a girl stood before her. Wearing a wedding dress with a wedding veil and holding a longsword by her left hand. She was tainted by blood. Everything was on fire and they stood in a hallway of some building like a castle. Sword earrings made by white platinum just like the sword she held sparkled. She turned her face a bit to Index but Index couldn’t see it clearly.

“Are you… okay?” Index asking carefully and that girl’s eye glanced at her, glowing in dark crimson.

“Where…” She said and Index blinked her eyes. “Where do you hide my mother?! Give her back! You damned called Priests! Curse your damn blood!” She yelled and Index closed her eyes as the sword swung to stab someone behind her.

Index cried as that girl glared straight at her. Index saw anger and hatred in those eyes. She only saw that then that girl disappeared and Index woke up. Dream. She only dreaming luckily and the sunrise welcomed her. Touma was lying on his futon, sleeping under the blanket and the paper on Touma’s desk had disappeared. Someone had stolen it and put Touma back on his futon.

\-- some dark alleys, away from people --

Accelerator looked at the sun and jumped to the roof, standing there. He felt something was amiss but couldn’t find what was missing yet. Kakine Teikoku landed behind him and their fight continued. It happened each time they met up. They had competed to be the best villain for no clear reason. But as Musujime Awaki walked with her suitcase, they stopped and looked down at the alley. Awaki sat on her suitcase and they jumped down to stand in front of her. They were friends somewhat.

“You’re wearing bandages to cover your flat chest again,” Accelerator said and Awaki sighed.

“Shut up. I’ve called you to come here to talk about something” Awaki held her anger and the two boys blinked their eyes. “That damn old man using us for something different than those crazy scientists,” Awaki told them and they thought about it.

“Who cares? I can be level 5 because of him anyway. I’ll replace this dog when he fails” Teikoku pointed at Accelerator and Accelerator smacked his head.

“I’m not a dog. You birdie” Accelerator sighed. “So? What happens? You look anxious. Scared?” Accelerator asked and Awaki sighed heavily.

“A faculty is destroyed yesterday and everyone there… died with nothing left. Something odd is happening besides these magicians and scientists. We must investigate Mental Out. That runaway girl may know what’s going on. She’s the only one who knows what we don’t know. Even though I hate to admit that. I’ve run to her once and she… called an ambulance and sent me off to the hospital. She helped me to get away from people who came after me” Awaki looked away, angry and shy at the same time.

“She did? I never saw her. Or hear about her besides those rumors. She is in the same school as Railgun, right? But only Railgun is being known well. She’s not. She’s just a telepath anyway who can control some people. She’s nothing compared to other level 5s. She’s weak and useless. All she did is hiding behind those girls who guarding her like her own personal knights. Aihana Etsu is more promising than her” Teikoku laughed but the other two not. “Come on! She’s nothing but just a number. I even question her level. Maybe she’s not even a level 5. She’s too weak” Teikoku stated and Accelerator looked at Awaki.

“She can stop the time,” Awaki said and the boys looked at her in disbelief. “Altering space and time. She can. Only she can. You can be immune to that and move in her personal space while everything and everyone stop moving. She knows Aihana Etsu and knows all level 5s locations. Now, what do you think? She may or may not faking her abilities. Those scientists want her but they wanna get rid of her. Magicians and that old man don't know anything about her but her as a failure and useless level 5. She is not on their sides and stands on her own ground. She’s not one of level 5s” Awaki showed a paper of level 5s list and they didn’t see Misaki or Mental Out in that list. “I got this from somewhere. Look behind it. They plan to get rid of her. I still don’t know why but you can read there. She runs away from them and knows all of their plans for using her. Those scientists lying to us and to that old man and magicians” Awaki gave the paper to them and they couldn’t believe it.

Misaki had the abilities they never thought of. Esper Manipulator, Magician Infector, and Esper + Magician Killer. The rest abilities of Mental Out not yet discovered was what written below along with a plan to get rid of Misaki after done using her.

“She can kill that old man and Magic God. Those scientists lying about her. Her ability is more than what they tell us. She maybe can kill that level 0, Imagine Breaker too. She still has more abilities hidden” Awaki said, angry for not noticing it sooner.

“It’s a really bad joke” Teikoku stated.

“We must keep them away from her until we can confirm it’s true or not. Don’t let anyone else know. We must pretend to not know this. Go like their plans for now. We must find the truth and be stronger before fighting back. Our enemies are inside and outside our city” Accelerator burned that paper into nothing and they nodded.

They left that place and went separated ways. Awaki felt nervous. She got that paper not from some faculty but from someone as that was slipped under her when she woke up that morning. Someone. But friends or foes not a matter as they had been alerted about what they never paid attention to. The matter was how to confirm what the paper told them while not luring anyone’s attention. They had to wait until an order related to Misaki came out. Or a case that would involve Misaki that they could butt in. They had to find the truth about Misaki as they could before something bad fell on them.

\-- To Be Continued --

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos or comments if you like~


End file.
